Negócios à parte
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Este é um telefonema erótico. Desligue imediatamente se não estiver interessada. LEMONS LEMONS
1. Prólogo

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa:** - (quer fazer?*-*)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é de Stephanie Meyer, União Proibida é de Emelie Rose.

**Nota da Autora:** Eu adorei essa história *-*

-

-

**Prólogo**

-

-

De: Aro Volturi — Presidente da Editora Volturi

Para: Edward Cullen — Diretor de Finanças da Editora Volturi

_Edward,_

_Eu sempre o considerei como um filho e não como neto, mas confesso que estou decepcionado. Você realmente achou que poderia manter a sua… associação com Isabella Swan em segredo? Mais do que ninguém, você deveria saber o perigo que reside em se envolver com a filha do nosso maior inimigo._

_Tenha cuidado, Edward. Swan não é como os nossos outros concorrentes. Ele se vale de táticas desonestas e não hesitaria em usar a sua própria filha para nos atingir._

_Quero deixar bem claro que não vou permitir que a editora corra tamanho risco. Construí este império com o meu próprio sangue e suor. A Editora Volturi é minha e você trabalha para mim, portanto, espero que siga fielmente as minhas ordens. Termine tudo com Isabella, ou terá de enfrentar as conseqüências._

_Aro_

_Editora Volturi_

_Nova York_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Vou tentar postar todos os dias, ok?_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa:** - (quer fazer?*-*)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é de Stephanie Meyer, União Proibida é de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**-**

* * *

***POV Bella***

Era impressão ou o homem no bar não tirava os olhos dela?

_Não podia ser._

Um homem daqueles não costumava olhar duas vezes para mulheres como ela. Sandálias baixas, cabelo chanel e diminutos seios não faziam disparar a testosterona da média masculina. E aquele estava bem acima da média.

Isabella Swan checou o relógio. Havia chegado uma hora adiantada para o almoço de negócios e ainda tinha 41 minutos de espera. Era tempo mais do que suficiente para rever as perguntas que seu pai queria que fizesse a Edward Cullen, diretor de finanças da Editora Volturi, principal concorrente das empresas Swan, de propriedade de seu pai e patrão.

Arrancar informações de um concorrente utilizando o patético pretexto de um conflito com os anunciantes em comum era algo que não lhe agradava em nada, mas teria que fazê-lo, se quisesse provar ao pai ser digna do emprego e do amor dele.

Ela não resistiu e olhou novamente para o homem de pé no balcão. Ele agora estava de costas para ela. Bella aproveitou a situação para avaliá-lo dos pés à cabeça sem nenhum pudor. Ele tinha uma cintura estreita e ombros bem largos. Seu cabelo avermelhado era fino e displicente.

Foi então que o olhar dele flagrou o seu pelo reflexo no espelho atrás do bar. A face de Bella corou de vergonha. Ele sorriu e virou-se na direção dela. _Uau! _Aquele homem, definitivamente, não precisava correr atrás de mulheres em um bar. Elas, provavelmente, o seguiam até sua casa em caravanas.

O "monumento" ergueu seu copo num brinde silencioso cheio de segundas intenções.

O coração de Bella deu um salto.

Ela não era exatamente uma garotinha ingênua. Estava já com 29 anos e não via mal algum em flertar num bar, mas nunca havia olhado para um homem e desejado ficar nua com ele antes mesmo de lhe dizer "Olá". O "sr. Olhos Verdes", porém, provocava-lhe um desejo quase incontrolável de entrelaçar seu corpo ao dele. Ambos nus e suados, em qualquer lugar e o quanto antes, realizando as fantasias mais secretas, nas quais ela só ousava pensar na escuridão do seu quarto… Pena que ela não fosse suficientemente ousada para tanto.

Ele andou até ela, abrindo caminho por entre as mesas, garçonetes e fregueses. Preciso, decidido, atlético. O coração de Bella batia tão forte que ela já não conseguia mais ouvir o burburinho do bar.

— Posso lhe fazer companhia? - _Que voz!_

— Eu estou esperando uma pessoa… que vai chegar daqui a pouco.

_Droga!_

— Seu namorado?

— Não.

— Importa-se de dividir a mesa comigo enquanto a pessoa não chega? O bar está lotado.

_Vamos lá, Isabella Swan. Quando é que você vai encontrar um homem desses novamente?_

Ela enfiou a papelada na pasta.

— Fique à vontade. Eu ainda tenho cerca de — ela olhou no relógio — 39 minutos.

Ele sorriu, exibindo seus dentes perfeitos.

— Cerca?

Ela conteve uma careta.

_Quer parar de bancar a idiota, Bella?_

— Sim.

O homem pendurou o paletó em um gancho na parede e sentou-se do outro lado da mesa. Seu joelho roçou no dela. O breve contato teve um efeito eletrizante.

Ele devia medir cerca de l,80m. Seu rosto e seu corpo eram dignos de uma capa de revista de_ fitness. _O cheiro másculo de sua colônia invadiu as narinas de Bella. Lilás? Sândalo?

— Você não vem aqui com muita freqüência. - Não era uma pergunta.

— É minha primeira vez. Você vem sempre? — perguntou ela, praticamente mergulhando naqueles olhos profundos.

Ele assentiu.

— Eles fazem o melhor _Bookmaker _de Nova York.

— _Bookmaker?_

_Parece que não estamos muito fluentes hoje, não é, Isabella?_

— Presunto e _pepperoni _em um pão irlandês com um vinagrete de vinho tinto que vai fazer suas papilas gustativas delirarem.

Ouvir aquele homem falar era praticamente uma experiência orgástica. Sua voz era suficientemente baixa para levá-la a se inclinar para ouvi-lo e rouca o bastante para arrepiar todo o seu corpo.

— Vou me lembrar disso quando fizer meu pedido.

— Faça isso — disse ele, piscando para ela.

Bella estava a ponto de pegar seu estojo de pó compacto na bolsa para ver se estava babando. Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios secos. Será que ainda estavam pintados? Seus lábios praticamente desapareciam sem batom.

— Você trabalha aqui por perto?

— Não o suficiente para ser seguido pelos meus companheiros de trabalho. Eu gosto de deixar o trabalho realmente para trás quando saio do escritório, se é que você me entende.

— Perfeitamente. Há dias em que tenho vontade de sair gritando do prédio onde trabalho e nunca mais voltar.

Ela não perguntou o nome dele, nem disse o seu. Aquele homem só a havia abordado porque queria um lugar para se acomodar. Ela, provavelmente, nunca mais o veria.

— Em que você trabalha? — perguntou ele. Bella hesitou. Tinha aprendido, a duras penas, que alguns homens se aproximavam dela apenas pela oportunidade de obter um emprego no império de seu pai.

— Sou uma espécie de faz-tudo. Faço o que precisa ser feito. E você?

— Eu trabalho com números.

O que, em Manhattan, poderia significar desde um consultor de Wall Street a um contador. A garçonete se aproximou.

— Posso lhe oferecer uma bebida enquanto esperamos pelos nossos respectivos encontros? — indagou ele.

Ela jamais bebia em serviço, mas também nunca havia tentado obter informações confidenciais de um concorrente. A lembrança do que a trouxera ali a incomodou. Faltavam aproximadamente 32 minutos para ela dar início ao seu exercício de desonestidade.

— Claro, obrigada. Eu gostaria de um lemon dry martíni.

Ele pediu um Woldorf Reserve.

Assim que a garçonete se afastou, ele se inclinou na direção dela, apoiando os dedos sobre a mesa. Bella olhou para suas mãos. As unhas não estavam feitas, mas eram bem tratadas, e não havia aliança. Como seria sentir aquelas mãos acariciando seu corpo?

_Pare com isso!_

— Você tende mais para o doce ou para o azedo? - Aquela pergunta a confundiu. Ou teriam sido seus hormônios?

— Açúcar na borda. Limão na bebida. Doce e azedo. O que mais combina com você? — explicou ele.

_Acorde, Isabella!_

— Depende do momento. Eu sou flexível. - Uma centelha de malícia brilhou nos olhos dele.

— Aposto que sim.

Ela enrubesceu com aquela insinuação.

— Eu quis dizer no trabalho.

— Eu também — confirmou ele, apertando os lábios como se estivesse contendo um sorriso, sem, no entanto, conseguir disfarçar um brilho sagaz no olhar.

O fato de saber que teria um encontro de trabalho em alguns minutos e que não havia nenhuma chance daquilo ir muito adiante incentivou-a a sustentar o flerte.

— Aposto que você tem muita energia. _No trabalho._ - Ele apertou os olhos.

— Sim. Sou capaz de seguir noite adentro em busca de bons resultados quando me envolvo em um projeto.

O coração dela disparou. Aquele homem transpirava segurança e sexualidade, sem parecer imoral, nem pegajoso como os homens que costumavam ir à caça de mulheres num bar.

As bebidas chegaram. Bella deu um bom gole em seu martíni.

— Você é do dia ou da noite? — perguntou ele.

— Eu gosto de trabalhar quando o escritório está vazio, portanto, posso ser os dois. Sou fle… - Ela se deteve ao perceber que já dissera aquilo.

— Flexível. Eu já entendi essa parte. Você precisa me mostrar isso um dia desses.

Seu olhar brilhante percorreu o rosto de Bella, seguindo então para o pescoço, para os ombros, pousando finalmente em seus pequeninos seios, protegidos pela blusa preta. O olhar daquele homem, porém, não a fez sentir inadequada. Ele parecia querer ver mais além. Os bicos dos seus seios ficaram rígidos, e a julgar pelo movimento de suas narinas, ele percebeu. Fitou-a novamente. Quente. Excitado.

Bella sentiu-se subitamente consciente de seu ventre. Lembrou-se de um filme em que dois amantes se encontravam no banheiro de um restaurante lotado e transavam como dois adolescentes enlouquecidos em plena explosão de seus hormônios. A cena, que havia lhe parecido extremamente forçada na época, agora seria bastante plausível. Atraente, até, mesmo para ela, "uma mulher neurótica demais" segundo seu último namorado.

Ela expirou lentamente. Nunca havia sentido uma atração tão forte por alguém, nem sentido uma resposta tão potente.

Por que justo agora, meu Deus, quando ela não podia fazer absolutamente nada a respeito?

_É sua vez de dizer alguma coisa, Isabella. Seja esperta. Flerte._

Ela, no entanto, não conseguiu encontrar nada de interessante para dizer. Estava completamente atraída por aquele homem.

Ele sorriu, chamando a atenção dela para o nariz reto e os lábios precisamente moldados. Uma pequena cicatriz curva na ponta do seu maxilar aumentava ainda mais seu charme.

— Gosta?

— Como poderia não gostar? — respondeu ela, para então enrubescer pela segunda vez ao ser novamente flagrada avaliando-o.

As ruguinhas em torno dos olhos dele se aprofundaram.

— Estava me referindo à bebida.

Bella quis se enfiar embaixo da mesa, mas imaginou que ele poderia entender aquele gesto como um convite para que se conhecessem melhor. A ideia só fez aumentar o calor que ela sentia.

— Oh, sim, está deliciosa. E forte — disse ela, tentando recuperar o bom senso. — E você? É mais do dia ou da noite?

Ele deu de ombros casualmente, mas seu olhar era bastante intenso.

— Depende da tarefa. Há algumas coisas com as quais eu lido melhor logo de manhã, noutras, dou o melhor de mim pouco antes de adormecer.

Bella sentiu o coração disparar e uma vontade louca de se jogar no colo daquele estranho tão tentador.

— Negócios ou prazer? — perguntou ele, olhando-a por sobre a borda de seu copo.

— Como?

— O que a traz aqui hoje? Ela maldisse sua lentidão.

— Negócios. E você?

— Também.

Ele olhou para o relógio.

— A pessoa que estou esperando deve chegar a qualquer momento.

Bella então se deu conta de que não havia ficado atenta à chegada de Edward Cullen. Ela não o conhecia, mas não havia muitos homens sozinhos no recinto, e nenhum deles parecia à espera de alguém em especial.

— A minha também.

— Há uma mesa vagando. Acho que vou pegá-la — disse o príncipe encantado, com certo pesar.

Uma forte decepção se abateu sobre ela. Fazia muito tempo que não flertava assim com um homem, ainda mais um tão interessante. Queria saber seu nome, seu telefone.

_Peça. _

— Está bem — disse ela, em vez disso. — Obriga pela bebida e pela companhia.

— Posso ligar para você?

_Sim!_

Ela sentiu uma corrente de prazer borbulhar por suas veias, mas tentou responder o mais calmamente possível.

— Eu gostaria. Muito.

Bella pegou uma caneta na pasta, mas não encontrou nada sobre o que pudesse escrever, a não ser a lista de perguntas preparadas pelo seu pai. Não queria lhe dar um cartão comercial para não revelar sua ligação com as Empresas Swan, mas escrever em um guardanapo também seria muito pouco charmoso.

Ele prontamente pegou dois de seus cartões e os colocou sobre a mesa, virados de cabeça para baixo.

— Escreva no verso deste aqui. Eu vou anotar o número do meu celular e o do telefone da minha casa no outro.

Eles trocaram os cartões e um forte aperto de mão em seguida. Bella ficou extremamente excitada com aquele contato físico, e pôde perceber pela dilatação das pupilas dele e do movimento de suas narinas que ele também não havia escapado ileso.

— Foi ótimo conhecer você… — disse ele, olhando para o cartão, sem soltar sua mão, e então voltando a encará-la. —Isabella. Isabella Swan?

Como é que ele sabia o sobrenome dela? Confusa com sua reação, Bella virou o cartão em sua mão. Seu coração bateu mais rápido.

— Você é Edward Cullen?

— Sim.

Ela retirou sua mão e maldisse sua má sorte. O único homem interessante com quem ela gostaria de iniciar um relacionamento depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno era justamente aquele para quem teria de mentir para conseguir informações confidenciais. Sua vontade foi gritar de frustração.

_-_

_-_

_Próximo capítulo POV Edward._

* * *

**N/A: Oi gente, desculpem-me por não ter postado mais cedo, mas eu estive fazendo umas provinhas na universidade então não deu. Obrigada para quem adicionou a fic aos favoritos/alerts e abraços para :Bruna Watson; Dani Marjorie, Ana Krol e Bruna Gabriela x] (eu ri Ô/)**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa:** - (quer fazer?*-*)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é de Stephanie Meyer, União Proibida é de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

***POV Edward***

Droga, droga, mil vezes droga, Edward maldisse silenciosamente. Envolvido desde janeiro com os problemas no trabalho e com a luta de sua mãe contra o câncer de mama, ele mal havia tido tempo de olhar duas vezes para qualquer mulher. E agora ali estava ele: completamente enfeitiçado pela filha de seu inimigo.

A confusão assumiu o lugar do desejo nos mais belos olhos cor de chocolate que ele já havia visto.

— Você chegou muito cedo.

— Você também.

— Eu… estava querendo me familiarizar com o ambiente.

Edward havia ido até o local para relaxar um pouco, depois de uma reunião pesadíssima na editora. Seu próprio avô tinha iniciado uma disputa interna havia cerca de nove meses, quando anunciara sua aposentadoria à família. O método estúpido pelo qual Aro Volturi optara escolher seu substituto tinha jogado seus filhos e netos uns contra os outros na tentativa de chegar ao topo da editora.

Pior que isso. Edward suspeitava que seu avô tinha utilizado informações que inadvertidamente compartilhara com ele para desenvolver seu plano. Eles comiam juntos, jogavam golfe e até se exercitavam lado a lado na academia da editora, conversando a respeito de tudo. Jamais havia lhe passado pela cabeça que alguém que ele amasse tanto pudesse usar suas confidencias para trair a própria família.

Seu avô não dava ouvidos aos seus avisos de que as maledicências e as brigas entre os próprios membros da família iam acabar com a Editora Volturi em vez de deixá-la mais forte. Aquele clima estava tirando todo o prazer que outrora tinha com seu trabalho.

Edward acabou com o restante de sua bebida e avaliou as opções. Podia ir embora, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte. Por que Isabella Swan havia marcado aquele encontro? Ele também poderia pedir mais uma bebida e continuar conversando com ela, mas já havia tomado dois drinques, o que ia completamente contra seu código de ética pessoal. Edward raramente bebia em horário de trabalho. Uma terceira dose provavelmente o faria mandar a família, a editora e a ética para o inferno e convidar Isabella para acompanhá-lo até seu apartamento e ver até onde aquela atração os levaria.

Ela tinha assumido uma postura absolutamente profissional. A centelha em seus olhos havia morrido, e a expressão de desejo dera lugar a uma calculada altivez.

Edward chegou a pensar que ela sabia com quem estava falando quando o abordou no bar, mas sua surpresa ao constatar quem ele era acabou por apagar essa impressão.

— Sente-se, por favor, sr. Cullen. Permita que eu o convide para almoçar comigo.

— Edward.

Droga, repetiu ele silenciosamente. O calor que subiu por sua coxa quando seu joelho roçou o de Isabella, desta vez, o encheu de frustração e não de expectativa, como há alguns momentos. Aquilo não poderia dar em nada. Charlie Swan não era o tipo de adversário com quem se podia baixar a guarda, o que, infelizmente, também incluía sua filha.

— O que a fez marcar este encontro, Isabella?

Nada no mundo o faria chamá-la de srta. Swan, depois de ter passado a última meia hora pensando em arrancar suas roupas e explorar cada centímetro do seu corpo com as mãos, com a língua… Ele a tinha notado desde o momento em que ela havia entrado no bar. Isabella podia não ser tão alta, nem tão esbelta quanto uma modelo, mas seus movimentos eram fluidos, sensuais. O modo como ela havia tirado o blazer ao sentar-se fora digno de uma stripper experiente, mas ela parecia nem ter se dado conta de que quase metade dos homens havia se detido com seus copos a meio caminho de suas bocas salivantes para olhá-la.

Ela ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo levemente alourado para trás da orelha.

— Eu gostaria de discutir alguns de nossos anunciantes em comum.

— O que há com eles?

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira e focou a atenção nos papéis que havia tirado da pasta.

— Corre um boato que a Editora Volturi está deliberadamente baixando os preços para roubar os anunciantes da Swan.

— Isso é loucura. Nós perderíamos a credibilidade junto aos nossos anunciantes com tal procedimento. Além do mais, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que existem companhias reguladoras que rastreiam esses números. Aonde foi que você ouviu isso?

— Não posso revelar minhas fontes.

Ela ficou deslizando o dedo pelo esfumaçado do copo, sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

Edward seguiu o movimento lento e uma gota de suor correu pela sua espinha, acompanhando a gota d'água que corria pelo copo. Será que aqueles gestos sedutores eram intencionais?

— O preço dos anúncios em alguma de suas revistas mudou drasticamente no ano passado? As revistas da Editora Volturi por acaso estão fornecendo algum tipo de serviço adicional?

— Essa informação é confidencial.

— Eu sei disso. Só esperava…

— Esperava que eu revelasse alguma informação privada?

Um gosto amargo invadiu sua boca. Seu avô havia usado suas confidencias. Será que esse também era o plano dela?

A única coisa que o impediu de levantar-se e ir embora foi a fome. Isso e um arrepio na nuca. Ele nunca ignorava essa advertência. Havia alguma coisa suspeita no comportamento de Isabella. Sua família estava fazendo de tudo para manter a disputa pela presidência em segredo. Preservar o nome e a reputação da família era uma questão de honra para Aro, mas as informações vazavam…

Edward fez um sinal para a garçonete e pediu o sanduíche de sempre. Isabella pediu o mesmo, mas ele teve a impressão que ela o fazia mais por não querer se preocupar com o menu do que por algum interesse específico no _Bookmaker._

— Eu não tenho como ajudá-la. Não houve nenhuma mudança nas relações da Editora Volturi com seus anunciantes.

Nada, exceto o fato de seus funcionários estarem se lançando uns sobre as gargantas dos outros. Seu avô havia decretado que a revista que obtivesse o maior lucro proporcional naquele ano transformaria seu editor-chefe no novo presidente. Ninguém queria perder.

Como diretor de finanças da editora, Edward tinha a incumbência de permanecer a par desses números. Precisava manter seus sentimentos pessoais fora dessa equação e lidar estritamente com os dados objetivos. Não era tarefa fácil. Ele estava muito preocupado com o futuro da editora e, mais ainda, com a saúde de sua mãe.

Sua família estava se destruindo e sua própria vida estava passando. Edward tinha 28 anos. Na sua idade, seus pais já haviam tido quatro filhos. Até mesmo seus irmãos e sua irmã estavam encaminhados nesse sentido. Emmet havia se casado em fevereiro. Ele e Rosalie estavam esperando o primeiro bebê; e Alice havia se casado recentemente, com um xerife do Colorado, e deixado os negócios da família. Ele também tinha vários outros tios e primos que haviam encontrado suas caras-metades recentemente.

Edward tinha apenas uma extensa história de envolvimentos com as mulheres erradas, um trabalho na empresa da família, um Austin Martin Vanquish , que raramente dirigia, um apartamento em Venesa e outro na Park Avenue, que só usava para dormir. Não havia ninguém ao seu lado para apoiá-lo nas horas difíceis, como seu pai fizera com sua mãe ao longo de seu sofrimento.

Outrora um verdadeiro _workaholic_, seu pai havia subido muito em seu conceito ao rever suas prioridades e colocar a família à frente do trabalho. Foi preciso que Carlisle Cullen quase perdesse a própria mulher para reconsiderar seus valores.

Os sanduíches chegaram.

Os olhos violeta de Bella encontraram os de Edward e o impacto o atingiu como um soco, tirando seu fôlego.

— Como está sua mãe? Li a respeito de sua doença nos jornais.

Será que ela havia lido seu pensamento?

— Ela está melhorando. A quimioterapia já acabou e o cabelo está crescendo novamente.

— Deve ter sido muito difícil para vocês.

— Foi mesmo.

Ele poderia ter perdido a mãe. Ela, porém, tinha sido de um otimismo invejável, e embora ainda não estivesse fora de perigo, seu prognóstico era bastante promissor.

— Vocês são próximos?

— Agora mais do que nunca. E você, é próxima da sua mãe?

Os olhos dela se encheram de tristeza.

— Não. Ela abandonou meu pai quando eu tinha 11 anos. Não agüentou estar sempre em segundo plano, sempre depois do trabalho.

— E vocês não mantiveram contato depois disso?

— Eu fiquei pulando de lá para cá por algum tempo, mas ela acabou se casando novamente. — Isabella abaixou a cabeça, deixando o cabelo cobrir seu rosto. — Este sanduíche realmente é muito bom. Você tinha razão sobre o vinagrete. É delicioso.

Ele ignorou sua tentativa de mudar de assunto.

— Você não se dava bem com o novo marido dela? - Ela empalideceu.

— Ele gostava um pouco demais de mim.

O sanduíche virou borracha na boca de Edward.

— Ele a assediou?

Bella pousou seu almoço no prato.

— Sim.

Edward sentiu a raiva correr pelas suas veias.

— Quantos anos você tinha?

— Dezesseis.

— E sua mãe se divorciou desse desgraçado?

— Não. Você se importa de mudar de assunto?

Ele perdeu completamente o apetite. Como é que uma mãe poderia permanecer casada com um pervertido que molestava sua própria filha? Será que o pai pelo menos havia tomado a frente e aplicado um corretivo no imbecil? Edward, porém, não fez nenhum comentário.

— Não, claro.

— Ouvi dizer que Aro está querendo se aposentar. Tem alguma idéia de quem vai substituí-lo?

Edward pousou as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Isabella, eu não vou falar sobre a editora.

— Eu compreendo. Sinto muito por tê-lo feito perder seu tempo.

Ele não conseguiu compreender as emoções que viu no rosto dela. Era fácil identificar a decepção, mas Edward poderia jurar ter visto também uma expressão de fracasso. Por quê?

— Você não me fez perder tempo, eu estava me divertindo como há muito tempo não acontecia, até você começar a falar da editora.

Ela afastou os lábios e a cor voltou à sua face. O celular de Edward tocou antes que ela pudesse responder.

— Desculpe. Edward Cullen.

— _Senhor Cullen, aqui é Lauren, da Galeria Davenport. Tânia Denalli concordou em conversar sobre a venda do quadro que o senhor deseja dar à sua mãe. Eu sugeriria que o senhor viesse agora. Ela quer encontrá-lo antes de tomar uma decisão._

— Já estou indo. — Ele fechou o celular e fez um sinal para a garçonete. — Detesto ter de cortar o assunto assim tão abruptamente, mas tenho que ir.

— Problemas no trabalho?

Um sorriso irônico curvou seus lábios. Será que ela nunca desistia?

— Não. Eu estou tentando comprar um quadro da artista favorita da minha mãe há meses. Parece que ela finalmente concordou e eu não quero correr o risco de deixá-la mudar de idéia. Estou indo encontrá-la agora.

— Quem é a artista?

Ele pegou a carteira.

— Tânia Denalli.

Isabella pareceu radiante.

— Está falando sério? Ela também é minha pintora favorita. Você vai se encontrar com ela? Ela é uma reclusa que nunca aceita ver ninguém. — Ela cobriu a mão dele com a sua sobre a mesa, fazendo com que uma verdadeira corrente elétrica percorresse seu braço. — Posso ir com você?

Edward olhou para a filha do seu inimigo e para aquela mão clara e sincera sobre a sua. Um homem sábio cortaria o mal pela raiz e diria adeus a ela, sem pestanejar. Ele, evidentemente, não era tão sábio quanto imaginava, Pois o brilho daqueles olhos marrons se sobrepôs a qualquer objeção consciente de sua parte.

— Você pode vir comigo, mas eu não vou responder a pergunta alguma sobre a Editora Volturi. Qualquer tentativa e eu mando o táxi parar para colocar você para fora. Fui claro?

Seu sorriso lhe tirou o fôlego.

Claríssimo.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Próximo capítulo muuuuuuuuito hotie (66*_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Aunt! Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram na fic. Saibam que eu leio todas e é só por causa deles que eu me esforço ao maximo para postar todos os dias.

Beijos para: Bruna Watson; Maríllya; anny; IsabellaPC; Dani Marjorie; MaCullenSalvatoreBelikov; Ana Krol.

* * *

**Não esqueçam de dar um "UP" aqui.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa:** - (quer fazer?*-*)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é de Stephanie Meyer, União Proibida é de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

Era inegável que Bella desejava conhecer Edward melhor, mas colocar a mão em seu colo não era exatamente o que tinha em mente. Ele respirou fundo e retesou os músculos da coxa com o inesperado toque.

— Desculpe.

Ela puxou o braço rapidamente e enterrou as unhas no banco do carro, segurando-se enquanto o táxi ziguezagueava, ultrapassando os carros mais lentos.

— Tudo bem — disse ele, com a voz tensa.

A mão de Bella continuou latejando ainda por muito tempo depois de ela ter se afastado dos rígidos músculos da perna dele. O motorista corria feito um louco, pois Edward havia oferecido o dobro pela corrida se eles conseguissem chegar à galeria a tempo.

Uma nova curva a jogou mais uma vez sobre o homem musculoso, cheiroso e proibido ao seu lado. Seus ombros se tocaram e seus olhares se cruzaram. O olhar de Edward desceu lentamente até a boca de Bella. Ela ficou sem fôlego e sentiu seu pulso acelerar.

Como seria o beijo dele? Suave ou forte? Reservado ou apaixonado? Ela jamais saberia. Virou-se para olhar pela janela, soltando um suspiro de decepção. O táxi subiu no meio-fio em frente à galeria. Bella agradeceu aos céus em silêncio e saiu do carro enquanto Edward pagava a corrida.

Ele se juntou a ela na calçada.

Você disse que gostava dessa pintora.

— Sim. Seus quadros são muito sensuais.

— São flores — disse ele, sem muita expressão.

Bella avaliou a expressão confusa de Edward. Será que ele não sabia nada sobre aquela artista?

— Você já ouviu falar em Tânia Denalli? - Ele balançou a cabeça.

—Apenas vagamente. Arte não é muito meu interesse.

Quais seriam os interesses dele fora do trabalho? Ela jamais saberia isso. A decepção pesou fortemente sobre seus ombros.

— Tânia Denalli começou a pintar depois que seu marido, o amor de sua vida, morreu. Ouvi dizer que ela tem uma personalidade muito forte.

Ela o seguiu para o interior de uma área ampla e brilhante. Paredes repletas de óleos dos mais variados tipos e tamanhos e algumas esculturas em pedestais espalhados compunham a decoração.

Uma loira elegante se aproximou.

— Sr. Cullen?

— Sim.

— Lauren Mallory. - Bella achou que o aperto de mãos dos dois durou um pouco mais do que o necessário.

— E você é …

— Isabella Swan.

— A sra. Denalli está esperando por vocês no recinto privado. Sigam-me.

Bella ficou se perguntando se aquela mulher rebolava normalmente daquela maneira ou se estava balançando os quadris daquele jeito por causa de Edward. Ela revirou os olhos. Provavelmente, também estaria tentando evidenciar seus próprios atributos se Edward não fosse um Volturi.

Uma mulher de pouco mais de 1,70m de altura a olhou de cima a baixo. Sua pele era muito linda.

— Quer dizer que você quer comprar um quadro meu — disse Tânia Denalli sem preâmbulos, desviando a atenção de Bella por um momento do belo quadro ao seu lado.

— Sim, senhora — disse Edward, olhando rapidamente para o quadro no cavalete.

— Por quê?

— Como eu lhe disse na carta, minha mãe está doente.

Bella olhou para Edward, surpresa. Ele havia escrito para Tânia?

— Eu não recebo muitas cartas me pedindo para vender um quadro, ainda mais de uma pessoa que nunca os viu. O senhor dizia em sua carta que queria "qualquer coisa". Eu não costumo me desfazer das minhas criações com muita freqüência, sr. Cullen, mas, quando o faço, é por uma boa causa. Por que acha que eu deveria ceder agora?

— Porque minha mãe admira seu trabalho e ter um quadro seu a deixaria muito contente.

Tânia cruzou os braços finos sobre o peito com uma expressão de quem não tinha achado aquele argumento suficientemente bom.

Bella não pôde deixar de interferir.

— Porque, depois de uma dupla mastectomia, a mãe dele precisa ser lembrada de que ainda é uma mulher. — Todas as três cabeças se voltaram para ela. — Sua orquídea corporifica a feminilidade, a sexualidade. Imagino que Esme Volturi Cullen esteja sentindo falta dessas qualidades no momento.

Tânia apertou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça.

— Como você pode saber disso?

A lembrança triste obscureceu um pouco do brilho da tarde.

— Perdi uma amiga com câncer de mama no ano passado. Eu a acompanhei durante todo o tratamento. Havia alguns quadros seus pendurados no Centro de Saúde da Mulher. _A Gardênia _era o preferido de Ângela.

Assistente pessoal de seu pai desde que Bella se entendia por gente, Ângela havia perdido a vida para a doença depois de uma longa e lenta batalha. Se tivesse seguido as recomendações do médico e feito as mamografias que ele tantas vezes havia determinado, elatalvez tivesse descoberto o tumor a tempo de salvar a vida.

Bella colocou uma das mãos sobre o coração dolorido e voltou o olhar para o quadro para conter as lágrimas. Ela havia compartilhado mais coisas com Ângela do que com sua mãe socialite e com seu pai _workaholic_. Ainda sentia muita falta de sua confidente e heroína.

Fora ela quem descobrira que havia alguma coisa errada com Phill, o novo marido da mãe de Bella, e que arrancara a confissão dela. Fora ela também quem revelara toda a verdade sórdida ao chefe. Bella foi rapidamente retirada casa da mãe e não obteve autorização para visitá-la novamente. Para vê-la, a mãe tinha de ir até o apartamento do pai, o que não fez com muita freqüência.

Tânia se aproximou de Bella, e indicando Edward com um meneio de cabeça, perguntou:

— Você acha que ele captou a essência dos quadros?

Bella afastou as lembranças do passado e olhou para ele. A bem cuidada neutralidade de sua expressão confirmava que ele não havia compreendido as nuances por trás das imagens das flores. Ela, então, lançou um olhar suspeito para Tânia.

— Eu posso explicar a ele.

Tânia riu e assentiu.

— Tenho certeza que sim. Está bem, então.

Alguns minutos depois, o quadro já estava embalado e acondicionado no porta-malas do táxi que conduzia Bella e Edward até o apartamento dele.

O táxi corria tanto na volta quanto na ida, embora Edward não tivesse oferecido nenhuma gratificação dessa vez. Ao desviar de uma bicicleta, o motorista praticamente jogou Bella no colo de Edward, que a conteve com mãos firmes.

Seus olhares se cruzaram.

— Desculpe.

O tom de verde dos olhos de Edward intensificou-se ainda mais quando sua atenção se voltou para os lábios de Bella.

— Não tem de quê.

Bella tentou ordenar que seus músculos se afastassem do calor das mãos de Edward, mas eles pareciam estar se rebelando contra ela. Ele soltou seu braço para tomar seu rosto na mão, acariciando sua face com o polegar e passando os dedos por seus cabelos. Bella respirou fundo, trêmula.

Por que justamente aquele homem precisava ter o poder de despertar todos os instintos femininos adormecidos em seu corpo?

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, Edward baixou a cabeça. Em vez de retornar para o seu lado do banco, Bella ergueu o queixo e deixou que ele se aproximasse.

Ele roçou os lábios nos dela, suavemente, no início, em seguida mais insistente. Então, passou a língua por entre eles, separando-os e deixando que ela sentisse o sabor salgado de sua boca.

_Delicioso_.

Bella cobriu uma das mãos de Edward com a dela, determinada a removê-la, mas seus dedos acabaram acariciando-o enquanto sua outra mão agarrava a lapela da roupa dele.

O movimento do carro fazia seus seios roçarem no bíceps de Edward a cada quebra-mola e ondulação da rua, fazendo seus bicos enrijecerem e um calor crescer em seu ventre. Edward passou um dos braços em torno de sua cintura e a puxou para seu colo. Ela arfou com o repentino movimento, sentindo o calor de suas coxas sobre as dele e a ereção contra seus quadris.

— O que é que estamos fazendo? — sussurrou ela.

— Se eu soubesse…

Uma das mãos de Edward percorreu sua espinha enquanto a outra se firmou em seu quadril e avançou para encontrar a barra da saia e erguê-la até o meio de suas coxas. A mão quente deslizou do joelho até o calcanhar e então subiu de volta, insinuando-se por baixo do tecido.

Aquilo tinha que parar, mas daqui a pouco. Bella não se lembrava de ter ficado excitada tão rápido e em local tão inadequado! Edward beijou um dos cantos de sua boca e, depois, o outro, para então mordiscar seu lábia inferior e passar a língua pela pele sensível.

Um som entre um gemido e um sussurro saiu da garganta de Bella.

— Isso não é… eu não esperava que …

O peito de Edward subia e descia, ofegante.

— Eu sei, eu sei.

— Nós não devíamos, você é meu concorrente.

A mão em sua coxa pressionou antes de avançar ainda mais pelo quadril, abrindo caminho cintura acima até encontrar a base de seus seios.

— Eu sei disso também.

_Não pare. _Bella respirou fundo, contendo a vertigem que se apoderava dela. Só mais um beijo, prometeu a si mesma, arqueando o corpo contra o dele. Só mais um. Ela inclinou a cabeça, as bocas se encontraram, revelando o sabor do fruto proibido. Edward acariciou o bico de seu seio com o polegar, fazendo-a gemer de encontro à sua boca. Ela entrelaçou a língua na dele e então a sugou. O peito dele vibrava sob os dedos dela. Edward a puxou mais para perto, pressionando sua ereção quente contra seu quadril. Aquele calor invadiu todo o corpo de Bella. Seu corpo todo latejava de desejo.

— Chegamos, amigo — disse o taxista. Os músculos de Edward enrijeceram.

Chocada com seu comportamento tão diferente do recato habitual, Bella saltou do colo de Edward de volta para seu lugar. Todo o corpo estava em chamas. Ela evitou o olhar de Edward e olhou pela janela. Park Avenue? Ele morava há apenas alguns quarteirões de sua casa. Seu coração parou de bater por um momento. Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Edward abriu a porta e estendeu-lhe a mão. Bella pensou em se despedir dele e dar seu endereço para o motorista, mas havia prometido a Tânia que explicaria o quadro a ele.

_Você não precisa fazer isso. A mãe dele vai entender e Tânia jamais saberá. Mas você prometeu._

E ela não deixava de cumprir suas promessas.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Bella e Edward sozinhos no apartamento dele. Não preciso nem dar pista do que vai acontecer..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Respondendo aos comentários do Chapter 3**

-

Bia: eu sei como é você estar toda empolgada com uma história e depois não tem os outros capítulos... mas aqui está. E aí gostou?

ludmilla ferreira: E aí moça, gostou desse capítulo também?

Mari Pattinson Br: #eu já virei a noite lendo fanfic *-* é bom. Apesar que depois você fica com as costas doendo O_o' hehe. Obrigada por comentar.

Renata: Bem, Aro é pai da Esme, então mesmo eles tendo sobrenomes diferentes Aro é avó do Edward. E sim a Bella vai se apaixonar pelo Edward (não tem nada, é bom que você fica querendo saber como acontece hehe). Obrigada pelo seu comentário, eu gostei muito.

Naty: oi Naty, eu coloquei no disclaimer, acho que você não viu. E eu sou a outora porque a fic não é uma copiar/colar do livro dela. Eu mudei muitas coisas, se não eu não poderia nem colocar outro título (eu também faço uma adaptação em "O espírito da fênix"). Por exemplo, Liam é doido por vinhos e Edward por musica, mas se você for acompanhar a fic você vai notar grandes e pequenas diferenças também. Eu adoro adaptação e sou totalmente contra o "plágio" e Emelie Rose e Lyne Graham são as minhas autoras de romance favoritas, eu jamais tiraria o mérito delas... Eu gostei do jeito que você abordou o tema: no lugar de chegar "me xingando" apenas colocou o seu ponto de vista. Espero que você goste da "minha" versão do romance dela e obrigada por comentar^^

Mih Brandon Cullen: Eu fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário (eu nunca achei que iria gostar que me "persegussem" heehe, mas ter leitoras fiéis é muito legal.)

Manuuu: euri ô/ O Edward e a Bella tão muitos safadões néh?! Hehe. O próximo capítulo é ainda mais hotie, gostou desse?

Bruna Watson: *---* cara eu vou acabar não conseguindo mais entar em casa desse jeito (o meu ego não vai passar na porta UAHSDUAHDSUHDUS)

marinapz4: muito obrigada mesmo por comentar, tá gostanmdo do desirrolar da fic?

Bunny93: Oi você por aqui... hehe Você disse: "é obvio que eles vao acabar se pegando num futuro bem proximo !" não sabia o QUÃO certa você estava... UAHUAHDUADH muuuuito próximo esse futuro... xD~

IsabellaPC: e aí gostou dos lemons, o do proximo capítulo vai ser mais, digamos, _forte_. Hehe Obrigada por comentar.

Marílla: é amor a mãe da Bella não sabia e quando descobriu não fez muita coisa a favor da nossa heroína [?], mas isso vai ficar mais claro daqui à alguns capítulos. Valeu pelo review (o primeiro do Capítulo *---*)

* * *

**N/A:**

**Obrigada também a todos que colocaram a fic nos alerts e nos favoritos.**

**Não esqueçam de dar um "****UP" nesse capítulo também, ok?**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella pegou seus pertences e deu a mão a Edward para que a ajudasse a sair do carro, mas soltou-a rapidamente ao sentir uma nova onda de desejo se aproximando.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo._

Sua mente e seu corpo não pareciam estar falando ai mesma língua.

Um porteiro correu na direção deles ao ver Edward retirar o quadro do carro.

— Precisa de ajuda, sr. Cullen?

— Não, obrigado, James. Eu posso dar conta disso.

Bella seguiu os dois homens ao longo da entrada de mármore, passando pelo salão e seguindo até um elevador particular no final do corredor. Ela nutria fantasias secretas com elevadores, um belo estranho e um blecaute. Nunca havia imaginado a hipótese de ter um elevador só para si e poder realizar seu sonho sem correr o risco de ser pega em flagrante. Sabia que não deveria estar pensando naquilo agora, mas aquele homem tinha o poder de arrasar com sua capacidade de raciocinar com um simples beijo. O fato de ele ter um elevador particular fez sua mente seguir um caminho muito perigoso.

As portas do elevador se fecharam, deixando o porteiro para trás. Bella forçou-se a olhar para a frente, mas ficar de costas para Edward não adiantou muito. Uma madeira escura cobria a metade de baixo da paredes do elevador, mas a parte de cima era espelhada. Para onde ela olhasse, só via o rosto de Edward, refletido inúmeras vezes. Ele se colocou à sua frente e ela baixou os olhos, para o piso de mármore.

— A gente se acostuma — disse ele, fazendo os olhos dela voltarem-se para os dele. — Com os espelhos — acrescentou ele, quando ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ele pousou o quadro no chão e enfiou a mão direita no bolso da calça. Sua posição relaxada a teria enganado se não fosse pela intensidade daqueles olhos azuis cravados nela. Ela não sabia o que dizer. As portas se abriram, revelando um pequeno corredor acarpetado e duas portas, uma de cada lado. O elevador não servia apenas a ele. Ela, efetivamente, precisaria de um corte de luz para garantir sua privacidade se… Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, pois ela e Edward não iam se entregar a essas devassidões no elevador nem em qualquer outro lugar.

Ele abriu a porta à direita e fez um gesto para ela entrar primeiro. Bella atravessou o portal de madeira escura. Caminhou a passos lentos para o interior da sala de estar de Edward, com piso de granito. Os tons quentes de madeira, os tapetes espalhados, os móveis tradicionais e os tecidos a surpreenderam. Ela esperava que o apartamento de um solteiro fosse mais… bem, um apartamento de solteiro: couro preto, tapetes peludos… Mas, a não ser pelo chão de granito, a casa não tinha nada que correspondesse a um estereótipo masculino. As cores predominantes eram verde, vermelho e azul. A decoração era surpreendentemente clássica e muito semelhante ao seu próprio gosto. Aquele homem não parava de surpreendê-la— Como ela gostaria de poder desvendar todos os seus segredos!

— Diga-me por que aquelas mulheres ficaram olhando para mim como se eu fosse alguma espécie de idiota — disse Edward, pousando a moldura pesada na poltrona.

Bella sorriu ao se lembrar. Aquelas mulheres não o olhavam como se ele fosse um idiota, mas sim como se ele fosse um pedaço _bem_ saboroso de chocolate suiço. A dona do ateliê até passara um cartão à ele sem nem ao menos disfarçar, não que Bella esperasse que ela achasse que os dois eram um casal ou algo parecedo – _eles jamais seriam_.

— Você não gostou nada daquilo, não é? – ela havia gostado menos ainda.

Ela se aproximou para ajudá-lo a desembrulhar o quadro. Edward se desconcertou quando seus dedos se tocaram e acabou rasgando o papel.

— Cuidado — disse ela. — Você vai precisar do papel para levar o quadro para sua mãe.

Ela terminou de desembrulhar o quadro cuidadosamente e depois o colocou no chão, ao lado da cadeira. Ela deu um passo para trás e inclinou a cabeça para observar a obra.

— Diga-me o que você vê. - Edward olhou para o quadro.

— Uma flor branca com um centro rosa, rodeada de trepadeiras verdes.

Bella diminuiu a distância entre eles. Seu ombro roçou o dele, e ela o olhou nos olhos.

— Preste atenção nas trepadeiras. O que você vê?

Olhos brilhantes e cabelos sedosos cor de chocolate, uma pele macia cor de marfim. O perfume dela chegou a suas narinas. Rosa? Gardênia? Algo floral e excitante. Uma reminiscência de uma noite de verão na Italia, a mansão de seus avós em Trapani (localização: http: //www .italia-viagem .com/mapas/italia-mapa .gif é só tirar os espaços, olhem na Silicia). Ela não parecia estar tão transtornada quanto ele com o beijo trocado no táxi.

A luz do sol entrou pelas vidraças, iluminando a pele de Isabella.

Ele jogou o paletó sobre o sofá, e então desviou seu olhar de Isabella, que mexia com seus hormônios, antes de voltar sua atenção novamente para o quadro.

— Essas trepadeiras são curvas.

— Parecem com alguma coisa que você já viu antes?

— Sim, plantas.

Seu tom de voz e a expressão de seu rosto deviam ter revelado sua frustração. Ela se aproximou do quadro e traçou uma linha com seu indicador sobre a trepadeira mais grossa.

— Olhe novamente.

Ele estava se sentindo um perfeito estúpido, e a sensação não era nada agradável.

— Montes, vales… — Foi então que a ficha caiu e tudo ficou tão óbvio que ele não pôde entender como é que não havia enxergado antes. — Um corpo de mulher. Reclinado.

As flores e as trepadeiras formavam lençóis esmeralda sobre os quais havia uma forma feminina, deitada exatamente no meio.

— Muito bom. — Seu sorriso encantador o encheu de um calor desconhecido. — Agora olhe para a própria orquídea. Perceba o orvalho tremendo na ponta da flor e as gavinhas ao redor dela.

Sua descrição fez com que fosse impossível não compreender o significado que havia por trás daquilo. A orquídea era... _AH MEU DEUS_!

— _Eu comprei um quadro pornográfico para minha mãe_!

A risadinha de Isabella causou-lhe arrepios.

— Não, você comprou um quadro _sensual _para ela. Não há nada de sujo nesta obra.

— Se isso realmente representa o que estou pensando…

— Tânia Denalli pinta a vida, o nascimento, a feminilidade e a sensualidade. É apenas uma flor para um observador desavisado, mas uma explosão de vida para um observador mais atento.

— Isso é uma…

Ela ergueu uma das mãos para detê-lo.

— Não seja vulgar, Edward. É uma linda obra. Sua mãe vai adorar.

Ele olhou novamente para o quadro. Bella estava olhando para ele com os lábios abertos e a face vermelha, com a mesma expressão de quando eles haviam trocado seus nomes e logo depois que se beijaram. O ambiente pareceu mais pesado. Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Ele devia chamar um táxi para ela antes que a atração física que sentia e os pensamentos provocados por aquela pintura… _erótica_… se sobrepusessem ao seu bom senso.

Sua boca, porém, não obedeceu à razão.

— Posso ajudá-la com seu blazer e lhe servir uma taça de vinho?

Ela hesitou, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Olhou primeiro para a porta e depois para ele.

— Pode.

A boa educação pedia que ele desse um passo à frente e a ajudasse a tirar o blazer, mas a visão dela desvencilhando-se da peça o deixava imobilizado. Enfeitiçado, ele ficou vendo um ombro desnudo surgir e então outro. A blusa preta de alcinhas aderia adoravelmente à sua figura esbelta.

Isabella Sawn era a mulher mais sexy que Edward já havia conhecido. Ele nunca tinha experimentado um magnetismo tão forte em toda a vida. O fato de ela ser quem era não diminuía em nada sua reação. Parecia até aumentar: o desejo pelo proibido, ou talvez fosse a sua atração pelas mulheres erradas se manifestando novamente.

Uma onda de intenso desejo atingiu Bella, tirando-lhe o fôlego. Ela deu o blazer para Edward, que o jogou sobre o sofá, sem se virar. Passou os dedos em torno da cintura de Bella e a puxou para si, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela e tomando sua boca com avidez.

Ela abriu os lábios imediatamente para as investidas da língua de Edward. O sabor dela era mais perfeito que o do melhor vinho de sua coleção. Bella passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, puxando-o mais para perto, pressionando os seios contra o largo tórax.

Edward teve de se curvar para beijar Bella, mesmo com ela na ponta dos pés. Edward agarrou as nádegas firmes de Bella e a puxou para si com mais força, deleitando-se com o gemido dela, seus corpos se alinharam perfeitamente. Ela arqueou o corpo, aninhando seu sexo na ereção dele, fazendo com que uma verdadeira corrente elétrica o percorresse, dos pés à cabeça, concentrando-se com força abaixo de sua cintura.

Ele precisava sentir a pele dela. Correu as mãos para cima, arrastando a blusa dela até encontrar a pele quente e sedosa de sua cintura e alcançar sua espinha com a ponta dos dedos. Ela tremeu em seus braços, já quase sem ar. Edward enterrou o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro de Bella, saboreando seu gosto, seu cheiro lhe dava água na boca, sentindo o pulso dela acelerado contra sua língua. Seu próprio coração batia forte e rapidamente, como se ele tivesse subido os 21 andares da editora correndo. Estava louco para se perder dentro daquela mulher.

Desejo. Era isso o que a pintura representava. Uma mulher à beira do prazer supremo.

Uma centelha de bom senso se ergueu em meio ao mar de testosterona em que ele estava se afogando. Aquela era Isabella. _Isabella Swan. _A filha do inimigo. Edward se afastou, ofegante, e olhou para os olhos escurecidos de paixão de Isabella. Aquilo não era amor. Era desejo, puro e simples. Ele já havia sentido desejo antes, mas nunca desse jeito, com essa potência, tão inebriante.

— Isabella?

Ele esperou que ela tivesse força para deter aquilo, porque ele próprio achava que não seria capaz. Os lábios úmidos dela tremeram. Ela piscou várias vezes, como se estivesse tentando se livrar do fogo que a consumia. Em vez de afastá-lo, ela puxou as pontas de sua camisa para fora da calça.

-Apenas Bella, agora.

Edward respirou fundo, eles estavam ultrapassando uma barreira, mas ele já não tinha o controle do próprio corpo.

Todos os músculos do seu corpo se enrijeceram enquanto ela desnudava seu peito, abrindo os botões de sua camisa, um a um. Ele tremeu de desejo quando ela pousou suas palmas em seu tórax e acariciou sua pele. Ergueu então rapidamente os braços por sobre a cabeça para soltar as abotoaduras e as jogou na mesinha. A camisa caiu no chão. Os dedos dela tremiam ao mexer em seu cinto, quase fazendo com que ele perdesse o controle.

Ele a agarrou pelos pulsos, contendo-a, para tirar a blusa dela. Uma descoberta inesperada o fez grunhir de prazer. Ela não estava usando sutiã. Os mamilos escuros e arrepiados no topo de seus pequenos seios o deixaram com a boca cheia d'água, na expectativa de saboreá-la. Ela corou eergueu as mãos como se fosse se cobrir, mas ele a impediu, tocando sua carne quente com as próprias mãos. Seus bicos reagiram imediatamente ao estímulo de suas palmas. Edward acariciou seus seios com movimentos circulares, provocando uma resposta ainda mais intensa.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás com um gemido. Brincou com os dedos pelos cabelos dele, puxando-o para si. Edward não recusou o convite. Lambeu com sua língua quente e úmida o bico sensível e o mordiscou de leve, para então sugá-lo intensamente. Bella cravou as unhas em seus ombros. Ele transferiu sua atenção para o outro seio e esfregou os dedos pela superfície úmida do primeiro.

As pernas de Bella bambearam. Edward a tomou nos braços e a carregou para o quarto. Queria saborear cada centímetro do seu corpo e pegar um preservativo. Já fazia tempo que não os carregava mais na carteira.

A pequena mordida que ela deu em seu pescoço quase o fez tropeçar. Bella mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo-o apressar o passo. Ao chegar ao quarto, ele a colocou de pé ao lado da cama.

Edward se sentou na pequena cômoda junto à cama e a virou para que ela ficasse de costas para ele. Traçou uma linha de beijos sobre sua coluna enquanto seus dedos subitamente desajeitados lutavam para abrir o botão e o zíper de sua saia. A peça finalmente foi ao chão. Seu olhar ficou preso no que havia por baixo dela apenas uma minúscula calcinha, nada mais. Uma calcinha preta, de algodão. Ele colocou o dedo no cós e, em seguida, percorreu toda a extensão da peça. A pele dela ficou arrepiada. Ele já não estava mais conseguindo se conter. Impaciente, retirou com os polegares a calcinha dela.

Ela se desvencilhou da peça e se virou para ele. Deslumbrado como um garoto, Edward não sabia por onde começar. Suas mãos encontraram os seios. Sua boca deslizou pela barriga abaixo, sorvendo-a, até chegar aos de cachos castanhos. Ela tremia. Cada minúscula reação de seu corpo estimulava as mãos e os lábios de Edward. Ele ergueu a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram.

— Por favor — sussurrou ela. — Eu também quero tocá-lo.

Aquele era um pedido bom demais para ser rejeitado. ! Edward se ergueu.

Bella agarrou o cinto e o retirou das presilhas da calça. Ela roçou os nós de seus dedos por sobre a ereção, enquanto abria o zíper, fazendo estrelas explodirem por trás das pálpebras fechadas de Edward. Ela baixou as calças e a cueca. Edward tateou suas curvas delicadas. Encontrou então os cachos crespos e deslizou seus dedos até a umidade que eles escondiam.

Sua resposta arfante o encorajou a acariciá-la, longa e lentamente, até estimulá-la com cariei as curtas e rápidas. Ela arqueou todo o corpo em resposta ao toque de Edward, depositando beijos ardentes em seu pescoço até ele cobrir novamente sua boca com a dele e imitar o movimento de seus dedos com a própria língua.

Ela se agarrou a seus ombros, enquanto os espasmos de prazer sacudiam seu corpo, até apoiar-se nele, exausta. Edward afastou seus dedos lentamente e puxou a colcha. Quando se virou novamente, encontrou Bella de joelhos na sua frente, olhando-o cheia de paixão.

Edward cerrou os dentes e os punhos, pedindo aos céus que lhe dessem um minuto para se recuperar antes que ela o tocasse. Ele não conseguiria se controlar se ela o beijasse agora.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Continuação no próximo capítulo (eu sou má *66)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Respondendo aos comentários do Chapter 4**

Mari Pattinson Br: aqui está^^ o que achou?

Manuuu: eu adorei o *biquinho da Alice* UHSAUSHUASHUA eles nem esperaram chegar em casa néh?! Ôh fogo! E aí gostou do cap?

Ana Carolina: é isso que dar você está de férias em casa sem fazer nada, a sua mente vira um campo fértil para bobagens [?], pelo menos é uma bobagem que fazem as pessoas felizes ;D

IsabellaPC: Oh e põe tarde agitada nisso hein? E isso porque a tarde só está começando (66, obrigada por comentar^^

Lyka Cullen: hehe, está gostando dos lemons? Eu tenho o defeito de sempre fazer os lemons ficarem engrassado sabe? Tipo american pie O_O' UHSUAHSUASHUA _então táh néh?!_

Bruna Watson: é eu consegui entrar em casa, mas quase não deu viu! UASHUAHSUAHS eu fico morrendo de vergonha quando me elogiam, eu acho que não mereço O_O' Obrigada por comentar de novo flor^^

marinapz4: esse capítulo foi mais exitante do que o outro, néh? Obrigada por comentar^^

Dani Marjorie: eu fiquei foi indignada com eles se pegando no taxi [?], eles estavam invadindo o espaço do taxista [?] AHSUUASHUAH tà você deve estar pensando: "Como ela esta indignada se ela mesmo escreveu?" HSUAHSUAS é que eu li isso no livro da Emelie Rose e gostei da idéia (apesar de ficar chocada com a maneira como eles esqueceram que estavam em um taxi, que não tem vidro fumê e que tem um cara vendo tudo pelo retrovisor UAHUAHSUA), mas eu acho que eu também esqueceria de tudo se eu visse o Edward Cullen *-* - a não ser que fosse em um show do paramore... Não tem como esquecer do paramore.

Naaati: eu imaginei você saltitando na cadeira UAHSUAHSU às vezes eu também faço isso, então eu sei como é. Então, saltitou lendo esse também? Hehe* Obrigada por me adicionar aos seus autores favoritos e a fic aos seus alerts *--*

Janice: pode acreditar, eu sei o que é estar viciada em fanfics! UAHSUAHSU você não tem uma conta aqui? Porque se você tiver você pode colocar a fic nos seus alerts e o ff te manda um e-mail quando a fic é atualizada (eu adoooro o ff por causa disso). Antes eu ficava indo de fic em fic para ver se tinha atualizações, agora eu só abro o meu e-mail e já sei! Isso é óoootemo *-*

Mih Brandon Cullen: é um Romeo e Julieta contemporâneo hehe. Nem preciso dizer que eu quase infarto quando estou lendo o seu review e vejo que voê fez uma capa para a fic. Tipo: **UMA CAPA PARA A FIC** \morrifuiaocé/, menine eu estou exultante *--* thank you, danke, obrigada, valew, terima kasih, grazie (parece o meu nome *-* talvez eu seja a gratidão [?] em pessoa – nossa nem me achei O_O')... enfim chega – aí eu num consigo! AUSDHAUSHAUDHADU Valeu mesmo! Ahhh Obrigada por me adicionar aos seus autores favoritos *--*

ludmilla ferreira: oOOOow agora eu fiquei com medo de te decepcionar... Sabe, você achar que a qualidade da fic está caindo, isso acontece às vezes... Esse capítulo ficou bom? \meda/

Carol aka-neko: que lindo *--* às vezes eu também fico doida atrás de uma fic legal para ler, mas o tipo de fic depende do meu humor. Muito obrigada mesmo por ler, comentar adicionar a fic aos seus alerts e a autora (eu *-*) aos seus favoritos.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Bem gente, acho que vocês já perceberam, mas eu vou reforçar nessa fic não vai haver pessoinhas más, vai ter apenas aqueles que lutam pelo que acham que é certo (mesmo que na nossa visão não seja), porque cada um tem um ponto de vista e nós tendemos à favorecer à nós mesmos.**

**Por enquanto a fic está só na forma como a Bella e o Edward se conhecem e começam o caso deles, mas no proximo capítulo eles vão perceber que não dá para simplesmente se isolar do mundo e viver um conto de fadas.**

**Enfim , não falo [?] mais nada porque você vaõ ter que acompanhar a fic, néh?**

**~° delly °~**

**p.s.:** A Mih Brandon Cullen fez uma **_CAPA PARA A FIC_**: http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (é só tirar os espaços) palmas para ela uhu* *--*

**p.s.s.:** se quiserem me add no orkut (http: //www. orkut. com. br /Main#Profile?uid=18350787884627740504 tire os espaços), ou no twitter (http:// www. twitter. com /marauthers tire os espaços)

**

* * *

  
**

**Se você clicar no botãozinho verde e dar um "UP" o papai Noel vem mais cedo, sabia?**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: ** picasaweb. google. com. br/miih NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

* * *

***POV Bella***

Aquele homem à sua frente não havia desenvolvido seus músculos sentado atrás de uma mesa de escritório. Ele certamente se exercitava, e como!

Bella passou as mãos pelas pernas peludas dele. Seu membro enrijecido reagiu impetuosamente quando ela segurou seus quadris para fazê-lo sentar-se. Edward sentou, com os joelhos afastados. Bella se inclinou para sentir seu sabor, mas a urgência que pulsava em suas veias não permitiu que ela se demorasse.

Bella rapidamente terminou de despi-lo. O desejo nos olhos de Edward vertia sobre ela, aquecendo cada partícula de seu corpo. A excitação era incrível, de fazer o sangue esquentar. Não experimentara nada parecido antes.

Ele pegou as mãos dela e depositou um beijo profundo e erótico em cada uma de suas palmas, para então pousá-las sobre os próprios ombros. Ela acariciou cada elevação e cada declive de seus ombros e de seu peito.

A boca quente de Edward encontrou um de seus seios. Seus dedos habilidosos provocaram o outro. Bella não se sentiu nem um pouco inibida, muito menos pouco feminina ao ser devorada por ele daquela maneira. Apesar do intenso prazer que ele acabara de lhe proporcionar, seu corpo ficou tenso novamente, desejando mais.

— Por favor, eu não estou mais agüentando.

Edward ergueu a cabeça. Com o olhar preso ao dela, ele estendeu o braço até o criado mudo, abriu a gaveta e pegou um pacotinho.

Preservativos. Ela havia se esquecido completamente! Aquilo não parcial em nada com seu comportamento habitual. Aquilo e tudo mais que havia acontecido naquele dia. Bella nunca havia cedido tão rapidamente ao desejo, nem ficado tão íntima de um quase estranho em tão pouco tempo. Edward se ergueu lentamente, deslizando centímetro por centímetro de sua pele contra a dela. Arqueou o corpo para trás, sentindo seu membro roçar o umbigo de Bella, e então rasgou o pacote com os dentes.

Ela acariciou suas costas, sua cintura, suas nádegas firmes, deleitando-se com a solidez.

Respirando por entre os dentes, ele praguejou:

— Chega!

Ele afastou as mãos dela, colocou a proteção e a jogou na cama. O colchão cedeu. As mãos quentes e levemente rudes dele tomaram suas nádegas e a ergueram, enquanto ele se posicionava para penetrá-la. Bella respirou fundo, cheia de expectativa, e então exalou o ar do fundo dos pulmões ao senti-lo finalmente dentro de si num movimento vigoroso.

Ela arqueou o corpo e o puxou mais para perto. Ele apoiou as mãos ao lado da cabeça de Bella. Seus intensos olhos azuis presos aos dela, os bíceps que saltavam enquanto ele baixava o corpo lentamente, e os pêlos do tórax roçando-lhe os seios a estavam levando à loucura. A respiração dele fez os finos pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem, e finalmente seus lábios cobriram os dela. Ela enganchou uma perna em torno dos seus quadris, puxando-o de volta cada vez que ele se afastava, estimulando-o a investir cada vez mais rápido e mais profundamente, ao encontro de seu orgasmo.

O êxtase a alcançou rápida e intensamente, sacudindo o seu corpo, tirando-lhe o fôlego. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou quando Edward a penetrou ainda mais uma vez, grunhindo, inebriado pelo indescritível prazer.

Arfando, ele dobrou os cotovelos e cedeu a seu próprio peso, enterrando o rosto ao lado dela na cama. Bella traçou a linha da coluna de Edward com os dedos, fazendo-o estremecer. O calor e o peso dele sobre ela fizeram com que Bella se sentisse numa atmosfera de sensualidade. Um sorriso satisfeito nasceu em seus lábios, e uma sensação de bem-estar a inundou, fazendo pesar seu corpo e suas pálpebras.

Seu coração acelerado e seus pulmões extenuados começaram a relaxar, e, então, como uma ducha de água fria, sua consciência afastou o desejo.

O que ela havia feito? Tinha levado o inimigo para a cama e, assim, desapontado mais uma vez o pai. Não seria capaz de trair Edward depois de ter "dormido" com ele.

* * *

***POV Edward***

O corpo de Bella ficou rígido sob o dele. Ela o empurrou com força. Os músculos exaustos e saciados de Edward relutaram em se pôr em ação e rolar para o lado, desvencilhando-se relutantemente do calor de seu corpo.

O arrependimento mudou sua expressão e fez desaparecer a luxúria de seus lábios inchados pelos beijos. O coração de Edward bateu mais forte quando ele se deu conta da realidade.

— Isso não deveria ter acontecido — sussurrou Bella, agarrando o lençol e cobrindo o corpo para sair da cama.

— Provavelmente não.

Aquela tarde havia sido um erro completo. Ambos sabiam disso. Para Edward, sua incrível habilidade de escolher a mulher errada atacava novamente.

— Eu tenho que ir.

Ela se agarrou ao lençol e pegou a saia. Recusava-se a soltar o lençol para se vestir, como se não quisesse que ele a visse nua. Ridículo, considerando que o sabor do corpo dela ainda estava nos lábios de Edward.

— Bella…

Ela ergueu uma das mãos sem olhar para ele.

— Por favor. Nada de lamentações.

O que ele poderia dizer? Eles não tinham futuro juntos, e pela primeira vez na vida isso o incomodava. Ele, que sempre fora o rei dos relacionamentos rápidos e descompromissados!

A culpa era de tudo o que estava acontecendo ultimamente na editora. Alianças de noivado e de casamento pareciam proliferar como bactérias entre a equipe. Seu avô podia ter tido a intenção de melhorar a produtividade da empresa com competição, mas havia na verdade deflagrado uma fuga em massa de seus empregados e outra onda de romances.

— Você não gostaria de tomar um banho antes ou…

— Não, eu preciso ir.

Ela vestiu a saia pelas pernas longas e delgadas, cobrindo as nádegas firmes, redondas e nuas. Aquela visão fez o pulso de Edward acelerar, e sua virilha reagir novamente.

— Posso chamar um táxi para você?

Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, ela enfiou os pés nos sapatos e saiu às pressas do quarto.

— Não, obrigada.

Ele puxou a cueca e correu para o banheiro para tirar a camisinha. Então, seguiu-a até a sala. Ela colocou a blusa, vestiu o blazer, agarrou sua bolsa e sua pasta e se dirigiu apressadamente até a porta, sem olhar para ele.

Aquilo o magoou.

— Espere, Bella.

Edward colocou a mão contra a porta, impedindo-a de abri-la.

Ela se deteve com a mão na maçaneta. Sua postura estava rígida e seu queixo baixo, como se ela estivesse querendo fugir do que havia acabado de acontecer.

A fragrância floral do perfume de Bella, misturada ao odor do sexo quente, penetrou em seus pulmões. Ele teve de conter um desejo até então desconhecido de alisar-lhe os cabelos e ajeitar a gola de seu blazer.

— Nós usamos proteção e eu sou saudável, mas se você precisar de alguma coisa, tem meus números.

Bella se virou e encontrou seu olhar. Pânico e arrependimento escureciam seus olhos.

— Eu não vou ligar, Edward. Não posso.

— Você tem razão. Minha família já está enfrentando turbulências suficientes sem que eu me envolva num romance com a filha do inimigo.

Ela abriu a boca e deixou transparecer uma expressão magoada.

— Inimigo? É assim que você encara meu pai?

Ele maldisse suas palavras.

— Charlie Swan e meu avô já se desentenderam muito no passado. As empresas Swan e a Editora Volturi não seguem os mesmos princípios nos negócios.

— Você tem razão. Eu espero que sua mãe goste do quadro. Adeus, Edward.

Bella abriu a porta e então a fechou silenciosamente atrás de si. Edward bateu com a cabeça na parede e em seguida virou-se lentamente para o quadro. Onde é que ele estava com a cabeça? Aquilo não podia ter acontecido. Ele deveria ter deixado o bar assim que Bella começou a fazer perguntas. Ele jamais deveria tê-la levado consigo até a galeria, muito menos trazido depois para seu apartamento para uma aula particular sobre artes plásticas. E, acima de tudo, não deveria tê-la levado para a cama, porque aquele tinha sido o melhor sexo de toda a sua vida, e, com certeza, não haveria nenhuma chance de se repetir.

Ele seguiu até o quarto xingando. O cheiro de Bella estava impregnado em sua pele e em sua cama. Determinado a apagar todos os vestígios, ele arrancou os lençóis. Ao jogá-los na cesta de roupa suja, bateu o olho no relógio de cabeceira.

Droga! Ele tinha esquecido completamente de avisar que não voltaria ao escritório depois do almoço. Logo ele, que nunca faltava ao trabalho. Nesses últimos nove meses, praticamente havia se mudado para a editora. Edward foi até o telefone em seu criado-mudo, mas uma peça preta despontando embaixo da cama chamou sua atenção. Ele se agachou e apanhou-a. Era a calcinha de Bella. Seu pulso acelerou imediatamente. Ele tinha que devolver aquilo a ela. Mas como?

Pelo correio, talvez. Não, não parecia apropriado.

Pessoalmente? Droga, não! Isso seria o mesmo que se lançar novamente na fogueira. Ele não podia correr o risco de sua família, principalmente seu avô, que acreditava que as aparências eram tudo, descobrir o que havia acontecido hoje. Edward passou alguns segundos com a minúscula peça de seda preta pendendo de seus dedos, e então a pôs na gaveta do criado-mudo.

Já que ele não poderia ter Isabella, pelo menos guardaria uma lembrança daquela tarde selvagem.

_No próximo capítulo tem personagens novos._

* * *

**N/A:**

**Oi gente, hoje eu não vou responder aos comentários, mas eu respondo todos no próximo capítulo. Agradeço aos comentários de: **Dani Marjorie, Kah Reche, Lyka Cullen, IsabellaPC, naaati, Mih Brandon Cullen, Manuuu, Bruna Gabriela, ludmilla ferreira.

**A Mih Brandon Cullen me perguntou até que dia eu vou att, bem eu acho que a fic vai acabar virando o ano, mas eu vou postar todos os dias até DOMINGO dia 27, porque eu vou para Natal na segunda-feira passar a virada lá. E depois do dia três (eu acho) vou postar todos os dias de novo.**

**~° delly ° ~**

* * *

**Sabia que VERDE é uma das cores do natal?**

**Clica aí.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

***POV Edward***

- Fico feliz de você estar novamente em casa. - disse Esme assim que o filho entrou em casa.

- Trouxe um champanhe para comemorar.

Edward pousou a garrafa sobre a mesa para beijar a mãe.

Ela estava com a face um pouco mais corada e com o rosto um pouco mais cheio do que quando ele a vira pela última vez, em Trapani , havia algumas semanas. Pequenos tufos de cabelos recém-nascidos, mais grisalhos do que antes, despontavam do lenço que ela usava sobre a cabeça.

- Muito obrigada.

Esme deu um tapinha na almofada do sofá.

- Sente-se aqui, Edward. É muito bom estar em casa novamente. A mansão de seus avós é um lugar maravilhoso para se recuperar, mas já está na hora de eu retomar minha vida. Vocês todos perderam tempo demais cuidando de mim.

- Fizemos isso com muito prazer. Eu lhe trouxe uma surpresa — disse ele, pegando o quadro que havia deixado no corredor e pousando-o sobre o sofá.

Edward removeu o papel com a ajuda do pai. A lembrança de ter feito o mesmo com Isabella tomou seus pensamentos de assalto. Ele cerrou os dentes e bloqueou deliberadamente as imagens.

A expressão nos olhos de sua mãe o recompensou de todas as semanas de esforços na tentativa de obter o quadro. Vê-los iluminados e marejados de lágrimas de alegria era maravilhoso.

Esme sorriu para ele.

- Tânia Denalli doa seus quadros a hospitais, mas nunca vende suas obras. Como foi que você a convenceu?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu escrevi uma carta a ela e disse que precisava de um presente para uma mulher muito especial.

- Não desperdice seus galanteios comigo, Senhor Cullen — disse ela, embora sua face tivesse enrubescido.

Edward não mencionou o fato de que a artista provavelmente não teria lhe vendido coisa alguma se Isabella não o tivesse acompanhado. Ele havia visto a recusa nos olhos de Tânia, mesmo depois de Bella ter lhe dito que aquele quadro era exatamente aquilo que sua mãe precisava.

A promessa de Bella de lhe explicar o significado oculto por trás do quadro fora determinante. Ele, certamente, teria saído de lá de mãos vazias se não fosse a interferência dela. Até mesmo a dona da galeria havia deixado transparecer sua surpresa quando lhe passara disfarçadamente o número do seu telefone. Um número que ele não pretendia usar.

Sua mãe se curvou cuidadosamente até tocar a moldura.

- É lindo. Absolutamente lindo.

Lágrimas verteram de seus olhos e ela pressionou uma das mãos trêmulas sobre seus lábios. Edward não sabia o que fazer. Seu pai a tomou imediatamente nos braços e encostou o rosto dela em seu peito. Será que a reação de sua mãe tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que Isabella havia lhe dito a respeito do quadro? Se assim fosse, ele deveria respeitar a privacidade de seus pais e deixá-los a sós.

Ele apoiou o quadro no encosto do sofá, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se retirou para o cômodo ao lado. Ficou olhando pela janela, pensando na infância que havia passado naquela casa e no modo como seu avô comandava os membros da família. Edward cumpria o papel de pacificador, pelo menos até ontem.

O dia anterior poderia lhe causar muitos problemas se alguém viesse a saber do que havia acontecido.

- Eu quero pendurá-lo em nosso quarto — disse sua mãe, interrompendo seus devaneios.

Edward pegou prontamente o quadro e seguiu seus pais até o quarto, carregando-o. Seu pai ajudou sua mãe a se sentar na ponta do banco em frente à cama. Ela olhou em torno do quarto e então apontou:

- Quero que ele fique ali. Será a primeira coisa que eu verei quando acordar e a última antes de apagar a luz.

Aquilo era mais informação demais. A intimidade de seus pais não era da sua conta.

Seu pai tirou a paisagem que estava na parede e a substituiu pela orquídea.

- Uma ótima idéia.

Edward se voltou para o pai:

- Quer dizer que você sabe o que isso significa?

— Só porque sua mãe se apaixonou por uma das obras dessa pintora que estava pendurada no hospital. Eu lhe perguntei o que havia de tão especial numa flor e Jane me explicou do que se tratava.

Jane era a assistente social do hospital, noiva de Alec, o primo mais novo de Edward. Os dois tinham se conhecido quando ela havia sido designada para impedir que Alec aterrorizasse a equipe do hospital para cuidar de sua mãe depois de sua dupla mastectomia.

Edward lançou um olhar cúmplice para seu pai e então confessou:

- Eu também precisei que uma pessoa me explicasse.

Seu pai pegou duas entradas e as entregou a Edward.

- Eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor. Vai haver um evento beneficente este fim de semana. Eu e sua mãe decidimos não ir, mas precisamos que um representante da empresa lá. É no sábado à noite, traje a rigor. Você vai Precisar de uma acompanhante. Acha que pode dar conta disso?

- Claro.

- Ótimo.

- O que você acha de colocar o champanhe no gelo e correr até o restaurante preferido da mamãe para comprar um jantar especial? — sugeriu Edward.

Ele não tinha idéia de como ia conseguir alguém para acompanhá-lo em tão pouco tempo. Estava fora do circuito desde que seu avô havia instituído a disputa familiar pela presidência da editora, em janeiro. Mas isso não era problema dos seus pais. Se eles queriam um representante da Editora Volturi no evento, ele estaria lá, cumprindo seu dever, como sempre havia feito.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_FELIZ NATAL!_

_

* * *

  
_

Não se preocupem que amanhã eu posto mais e (feliz natal)³³³³ de novo e de novo

=*


	8. Capítulo 7

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella olhou para o homem ao seu lado e desejou estar em sua cama, sozinha. Nada de sexo. A idéia a fez pensar novamente em Edward Cullen.

Ela soltou um suspiro exasperado e checou as horas. Quanto tempo havia resistido dessa vez? Menos de uma hora desde a última vez em que havia jurado que não pensaria mais em Edward, nem naquela tarde de sexo selvagem e maravilhoso.

Como ela era fraca! Aquilo certamente se devia à sua exaustão. Ela havia dormido muito pouco nos últimos cinco dias, e quando finalmente caía na cama, Edward Cullen invadia seus sonhos e a fazia revirar nos lençóis.

_Maldito!_

Como se pensar em Ewdard Cullen encarnasse as reminiscências daquela tarde, Bella viu Lauren Mallory do outro lado do salão. Ela não tinha como saber que Bella e Edward não eram um casal, mas isso não a havia impedido de dar seu telefone a ele junto com um recibo e um sorriso convidativo.

A multidão se moveu e Bella engasgou com seu champanhe ao reconhecer quem a estava acompanhando. _Ewdard! _Ele não havia demorado muito para aceitar o convite da Loirona. Raiva? Ciúme? O que quer que fosse aquilo que ela estava sentindo, não era adequado. Ela e Edward não eram — nem nunca poderiam ser — um casal.

— Quem é a vaca?

— Perdão?

Bella se virou para olhar para o jogador de futebol que a havia acompanhado para o evento beneficente daquela noite. Uma das revistas da Editora Swan estava fazendo uma série de artigos sobre o fim da carreira de Jacob Black. Seu pai havia sugerido que Bella e Jacob criassem um pequeno burburinho a respeito da edição aparecendo juntos no evento de gala.

— A morena naquele quase inexistente vestido vermelho. Você está olhando para ela como se quisesse arrebentar a cara dela.

Uma ótima descrição.

— Ninguém importante.

Naquele momento, porém, Edward virou a cabeça. Seu olhar alcançou o de Bella do outro lado do salão, tirando-lhe o fôlego. Ele estava maravilhoso de smoking. Sofisticado. Sexy. Incrível.

— Ah, agora eu entendi.

Bella piscou e cortou a conexão com Edward. Desviar o olhar dele não era tão fácil quanto deveria.

— Entendeu o quê?

— Não é ela. É ele.

Será que ela estava completamente transparente?

— Você está enganado. Ele é o diretor de finanças da concorrente das empresas Swan. Eu não posso estar interessada nele.

Jacob sorriu e baixou a cabeça.

— A quem você está querendo enganar, Bells?

Jacob era alto e forte, inteligente e divertido. Tinha um cheiro bom e ficava muito bem num traje a rigor. Por que ela não podia se interessar por ele? Seu pulso, no entanto, não acelerava quando ele dizia seu nome, as mãos não suavam quando ela olhava para ele, nem seu coração acelerava quando ele a tocava.

O sentimento — ou melhor, a ausência dele — era mútuo.

— Quer provocá-lo? — disse Jacob, cheio de malícia. — Ele está vindo em nossa direção.

O coração de Bella começou a bater mais rápido.

— Está?

— Sim. Eu posso beijá-la na frente dele e fazer a coisa toda parecer bastante intensa. Ele vai entender a mensagem.

Se não estivesse completamente em pânico, Bella talvez tivesse aceitado a oferta do belo jogador. Seu nervosismo, no momento, era tanto que ela certamente morreria asfixiada se ele cobrisse sua boca com a dele.

Jacob passou sua mão enorme pela cintura de Bella e a puxou mais para perto.

— Última chance — sussurrou ele.

— Isabella.

A voz de Edward aqueceu sua pele instantaneamente.

Engolindo em seco, ela levou um segundo para se controlar, forjou um sorriso pretensamente desinteressado e se voltou na direção dele.

— Boa noite, Edward. Lauren. Estão se divertindo?

Bella evitou o olhar de Edward, focando sua atenção no sorriso triunfante de Lauren. Jacob apertou ainda mais a cintura de Bella com uma das mãos e estendeu a outra para Lauren e, a seguir, para Edward.

— Jacob Black.

Lauren, evidentemente não satisfeita com apenas um peixe em sua rede, piscou seus longos cílios para Jacob e proferiu seu nome num tom sensual, acrescido de alguma consideração ridícula sobre futebol. Edward riu.

— Edward Cullen.

O aperto de mão dos dois foi amigável demais na consideração de Bella, que arriscou olhar para Edward novamente.

— Minha mãe adorou o quadro.

Foi tudo o que ele disse. Sua expressão indecifrável não deixava transparecer qualquer emoção.

— Eu tinha certeza disso.

— Ela me fez pendurá-lo no seu quarto — disse ele, franzindo os lábios. — Eu não perguntei por quê. Não quero saber.

— Aposto que não — respondeu Bella sorrindo.

A lembrança das mãos de Edward correndo pelo seu corpo, de sua língua saboreando cada centímetro de sua pele e da sensação de tê-lo dentro de si apagou seu sorriso e deixou suas pernas trêmulas. Ela precisava se afastar dele, mas não podia ir embora antes de fazer o que seu pai lhe pedira — dançar, flertar com Jacob para que os repórteres os fotografassem.

— Foi muito bom ver vocês, mas eu prometi uma dança a Jacob. Até logo.

Bella olhou para seu acompanhante, num pedido silencioso de socorro. Para sua sorte, Jacob tinha um raciocínio tão rápido quanto os pés.

Bella tentou inutilmente passar o maior tempo possível dançando para não precisar encarar Edward e a vadia Lauren, mas como toda boa bisca a senhorita Mallory deu um jeito de dançar com Jacob. Já Jacob pareceu se divertir em torturar Bella a entregando à Edward para "uma" dança descompromissada.

— Você deixou uma coisa em minha casa — sussurrou Edward para Bella.

Ela ficou escarlate, confirmando que ela não só o havia ouvido, como também sabia exatamente o que tinha deixado para trás, mas ela não virou o rosto, ignorando-o, o que o deixou profundamente irritado.

— Você a quer de volta?

— Não Pode jogar fora.

Sua resposta em meio ao burburinho foi quase inaudível.

— Eu não posso fazer isso, minha querida.

Quando finalmente a dança terminou Edward se deu conta de que havia se esquecido do seu par. Não se lembrar de uma mulher que o havia agarrado na pista de dança e sussurrado em detalhes explícitos o que pretendia fazer com ele mais tarde deveria ser uma tarefa mais difícil, mas a verdade é que ele o fizera com relativa facilidade. Lauren não o havia impactado como Isabella, e ele não tinha nenhum interesse em aceitar seu convite malicioso. Se aquelas mesmas sugestões tivessem partido de Bella eles, com certeza, já estariam a caminho de seu apartamento.

_Isabella não é para você. Afaste-se, enquanto é tempo._

Ele não podia tê-la, mas nem por isso a desejava menos. O dever nunca havia sido tão caro, nem o desejo tão difícil de ignorar.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo capítulo:_

— _Por que é que você não conseguiu dormir?_

— _Eu não consegui dormir porque estava pensado em você. Pensando na tarde de segunda-feira._

_

* * *

  
_

_Feliz ano novo gente!_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

— O gângster está aí com você?

O coração de Bella parou de bater ao ouvir o som da voz profunda e rouca no telefone.

— Edward.

Bella se revirou na cama, apertando o lençol contra o peito e segurando o fone com tanta força que sua mão chegou a doer. Foi então que se lembrou da pergunta que ele havia feito.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Você _está _sozinha.

— Não foi isso o que eu disse. — Ela olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. — Já é meia-noite. Por que foi que você ligou?

— Para dizer que você estava linda essa noite.

Ela ficou tão desconcertada que quase deixou o fone cair.

— Obrigada. Lauren também estava muito bonita — disse ela, encolhendo-se ao perceber a nota de ciúme na voz.

— É mesmo? Nem reparei.

Ela queria acreditar nele, mas o fato é que ele tinha saído com uma mulher que fora suficientemente sem-vergonha para lhe passar seu telefone praticamente na cara de Bella.

— Você não deveria ter ligado, Edward.

— Queria que eu lhe dissesse o quanto você estava bonita, ali mesmo, no jantar, com o seu cão de guarda pronto para me atacar?

— Você andou bebendo?

— Eu não tomei uma gota de álcool além daquele vinho péssimo do jantar, mas não consegui dormir.

Bella conhecia a sensação.

— Então decidiu me ligar e me acordar também?

— Você estava dormindo?

Seria melhor mentir e dizer que estava sonhando com os anjos, mas não foi o que ela fez.

— Não.

Ela se enfiou novamente sob as cobertas e deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Sabia que não devia perguntar, mas pelo jeito, sua boca não estava obedecendo aos comandos do seu cérebro.

— Por que é que você não conseguiu dormir?

O som de sua respiração pesada e o farfalhar dos lençóis atravessou a linha telefônica e chegou até os ouvidos de Bella. Ela fechou os olhos e o imaginou nu, ajoelhado sobre ela em sua cama enorme. Decidiu acender o abajur. Se continuasse a ouvir a voz aveludada de Edward na escuridão do quarto, lembrando dele daquela maneira, certamente não conseguiria adormecer nunca mais.

— Eu não consegui dormir porque estava pensado em você. Pensando na tarde de segunda-feira.

Seu coração ia acabar sofrendo danos irreparáveis de tanto bater com força. Ela se agarrou aos lençóis e mordeu o lábio.

— Foi bom.

— Bom? — Ele quase engasgou, sem acreditar. — Foi muito mais do que isso. Foi fabuloso.

Ela sorriu.

— É um termo bem mais apropriado.

— Incrível. Estupendo. Fenomenal. É uma pena que não vá acontecer mais.

O sorriso de Bella desapareceu com a seriedade e a veracidade contidas na afirmação.

— Nós não podemos.

— Eu sei, mas não tenho de gostar disso.

_Nem ela_.

— Não.

Houve um momento de silêncio e, então, ele disse:

— Boa noite Isabella. Sonhe com os anjos.

— Você também.

Ela apagou a luz e se virou de lado, sem conter um sorriso. Essa foi a primeira vez que Edward a telefonou, mas vê-lo novamente estava fora de cogitação. Seu pai, certamente, iria querer que ela arrancasse dele informações a respeito da Editora Volturi, e ela não tinha coragem para fazer esse jogo duplo.

Ela não podia continuar decepcionando o pai. Havia feito de tudo para ser a filha e a funcionária ideal que ele queria, mas fracassara. Bella sabia que tinha uma dívida com o pai por tê-la aceito em sua casa, mesmo a contragosto, depois de seu padrasto ter pulado em sua cama, oferecendo-se para não deixá-la sozinha enquanto sua mãe estava fora da cidade.

Ângela revelara o terrível segredo a seu pai a portas fechadas, em seu escritório, mas Bella pôde ouvir seu grito do lado de fora.

— O que é que eu vou fazer com uma adolescente em casa?

Ela não ouviu mais nada, até algumas horas depois, quando sua mãe entrou enfurecida no escritório de Charlie Swan e jogou as coisas de Bella no chão.

— Olhe só o que você fez com suas mentiras! — disse ela, enfurecida, para a filha. E foi embora.

Renne Swan não quisera ouvir a versão de Bella, optando simplesmente por acreditar na de seu jovem marido. Ele alegava que Bella o havia convidado a entrar em seu quarto e que andava flertando com ele havia semanas.

Ao fim de tudo, Bella acabou com uma mãe que não a queria mais por perto e um pai que nunca a havia querido realmente.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo Capítulo:_

— _Eu lhe dei uma ordem direta, Isabella. Você conhece Edward Cullen. Use-o como seu contato lá dentro._

— _Vou ver o que consigo descobrir._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

**Obrigada a ****Ana Krol****, ****loli****, ****marinapz4****, ****Janice**** e ****MaCullenSalvatoreBelikov**** pelos comentários.**

**Desculpem-me por ter demorado com o capítulo de ontem, mas eu estava viajando. Eu sei que os capítulos estão pequeninos, mas me dêem um desconto: eu posto todos os dias – agora de novo. E eu já tenho uma previsão de quando a fic vai acabar, mas não vou relatar isso agora porque não importa "quando" e sim "como", certo?**

**~° delly °~**

**p.s.: não esqueçam de olhar a ficha técnica.**

**p.s.s.: meu twitter é (arroba)marauthers e do fan clube é (arroba)_weareparamore se vocês quiserem seguir me manda um **_**mention**_** que eu te sigo de volta, ok?**

**

* * *

  
**

**A fic tem cerca de 500 leitores assiduos, mas quase ninguém comenta. Por favor me dê uma forcinha... Os reviews anônimos estão liberados!  
**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

***POV Edward***

— Edward.

Ele piscou várias vezes e desviou a atenção dos papéis em sua mesa para olhar para o homem à porta de seu escritório. Seth Clearwater, editor executivo da _Mode, _revista de moda da Editora Volturi, e seu melhor amigo.

— Tem um minuto?

— Claro. Entre.

Edward tinha passado a semana distraído, pensando em Bella. Mal havia conseguido preparar os relatórios para a última reunião. Chegou a considerar a hipótese de perguntar a Seth o que fazer para tirar uma mulher da cabeça, mas lembrou-se do recente noivado do amigo e desistiu da idéia.

— Problemas com mulheres? — perguntou Seth ao se sentar em frente a Edward, do outro lado da mesa.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Edward.

— Por que está me perguntando isso?

— Porque eu o chamei três vezes antes de você me responder.

Droga! Sua mente estava na noite de sábado e no telefonema que ele não deveria ter dado. Tinha sido muita estupidez sua jogar lenha na fogueira da qual ele estava querendo sair.

— O que é que há, Clearwater? Desembuche.

O olhar dourado direto de Seth mostrava que ele não havia se deixado enganar por Edward.

— Está bem, se é assim que você quer. Mas você vai acabar tendo que colocar as cartas na mesa.

— Seth…

— Eu quero que você seja meu padrinho de casamento no mês que vem.

Jane Volturi, sua noiva, era a estagiária da _Charisma _que acabara de estarrecer a todos com a notícia de que era a filha que sua tia Kate tinha sido forçada a entregar para adoção havia 23 anos. Antes de saber de toda a verdade, Seth havia se questionado quanto à sua lealdade e suspeitava que ela era uma espiã plantada na redação por Charlie Swan. Edward não tinha nenhuma dúvida quanto a Isabella Swan. Ela só devia lealdade a seu pai, o concorrente da Editora Volturi.

— Eu ficarei imensamente honrado, Seth. E, como seu padrinho, vou lhe preparar uma baita despedida de solteiro.

— Eu adoraria, mas nada de mulheres nuas. Já tenho a única que me interessa.

— E nós, como ficamos?

Seth se inclinou para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e entrelaçando as mãos.

— Quer falar sobre ela?

Seth decididamente não estava se referindo a Jane.

— Está se oferecendo para me dar conselhos sentimentais? No mês passado, era você quem estava precisando deles.

— E o que foi que você me disse?

— Para ir em frente.

— Pois estou lhe dizendo a mesma coisa. Eu estava tentando nadar contra a corrente, lutando para não me deixar afogar no mar do amor. Parece que quem caiu nessas águas dessa vez foi você. Deixe que a correnteza o leve. Você vai ficar feliz por fazê-lo.

Amor? Não. Ele só havia passado algumas poucas horas com aquela mulher.

— Eu não posso.

— Por quê?

— Ela… — Droga. Ele não havia tido a intenção de deixar aquilo escapar. — Porque os únicos problemas que eu estou tendo são com a Editora Volturi, minha amante desde janeiro, graças a Aro e sua maldita competição.

Seth balançou a cabeça.

— Você está mentindo descaradamente. Procure-me quando quiser conversar. Enquanto isso veja se consegue deixar o próximo fim de semana livre. O pai de Jane está preparado uma festa de noivado para nós no se rancho, no Colorado. Eu gostaria muito que você viesse. Não quero ser o único almofadinha da cidade na festa.

Edward olhou para as pilhas de relatórios e arquivo; sobre a mesa. Seria loucura largar tudo e voar para o Colorado, mas bem que poderia ser providencial manter certar distância entre ele e uma determinada mulher.

— Eu vou.

— Estou indo para a lanchonete. Quer ir comigo?

— Não. Tenho uma coisa para resolver.

* * *

***POV Bella***

Bella estava de pé em frente à mesa de seu pai, fingindo uma tranqüilidade que na verdade não tinha. Por será que ele havia convocado aquela reunião no final da tarde?

Charlie a fez esperar enquanto examinava uma prova de uma de suas revistas. Checar esse tipo de material era função do gerente de produção, mas seu pai sempre supervisionava o trabalho de seus funcionários e, especialmente, o de sua filha. Ele sempre formulava uma alternativa a cada sugestão dela, o que acabava fazendo com que o restante da equipe fizesse o mesmo.

Finalmente, ela decidiu perguntar.

— Você me chamou?

Ele colocou a matéria de lado, deixando ver o jornal dobrado abaixo dela. Bella relaxou um pouco. Ele devia ter ficado satisfeito com a foto na coluna social. Ela e Jake haviam feito exatamente o que ele tinha pedido e conseguido um pouco de publicidade gratuita, não só do jornal, como de algumas revistas de celebridades também.

O que ela viu no rosto de seu pai, porém, não foi um sorriso de aprovação.

— Você se falou com Edward Cullen no jantar. O que foi que conseguiu descobrir?

Ela conteve uma careta. Não era uma foto dela com Jacob. O rosto de Edward estava facilmente reconhecível na foto. Ela havia tido a esperança de que seu pai não percebesse o fato.

— Nada. Era Jacob quem estava me acompanhando, e foi com ele que eu conversei, não com Edward Cullen.

Bella havia feito de tudo para ignorar Edward durante aquele terrível jantar e os soníferos discursos que se seguiram, mas não foi o suficiente. Ela havia permanecido completamente consciente do menor movimento do seu corpo. Qualquer corrente de ar trazia às suas narinas o perfume da sua colônia. Como se aquilo não tivesse sido suficiente, o telefonema de sábado só fez piorar as coisas. Um calor subiu pelo seu corpo com as lembranças. Ela mordeu o lábio e jurou mais uma vez não pensa mais nele.

— Você já tinha perdido sua chance naquele almoço poderia ter se redimido nesse evento. Quantas vezes tenho que repetir a mesma coisa? Nunca desperdice um chance de descobrir o que o adversário está fazendo. _Você dançou com ele!_

Uma forte sensação de fracasso pesou sobre os ombros de Bella.

— Eu entendo, senhor, mas Edward Cullen não revela nada sobre a editora. Eu não posso…

— Não existe isso de "não posso", Isabella. Há alguma coisa acontecendo na Editora Volturi e eu tenho que descobrir o que é.

Ele pegou uma folha de uma das pilhas sobre a mesa.

— A filha de Aro, Esme Volturi, começou a fazer quimioterapia. Seu filho mais velho está conduzindo a _Pulse. _O segundo filho de Aro, Caios, pediu demissão como editor chefe da _Snap _em favor de seu filho mais novo. Kate, de repente, redescobriu uma filha secreta, e a neta de Aro, uma das gêmeas, se envolveu com um astro de rock e deixou seu ex-noivo para sua irmã!

Ele baixou o papel e fixou seu olhar em Bella.

— Essas são as notícias que os meus funcionários colheram dos jornais. Onde há fumaça, há fogo, Bella, e eu quero saber onde está o foco. Descubra.

Atônita, Bella olhou para ele.

— Eu sou apenas a diretora de vendas, não uma investigadora.

— Eu lhe dei uma ordem direta, Isabella. Você conhece Edward Cullen. Use-o como seu contato lá dentro.

_Use-o._

— Acho que não vou poder ajudá-lo nisso.

— Eu não pedi para você achar coisa alguma. Apenas faça o que mandei.

"_Minha família já está enfrentando turbulências suficientes sem que eu me envolva num romance com a filha do inimigo."_

O comentário de Edward ecoava na mente de Bella. O desapontamento óbvio de seu pai a tentava a provar que não era um fracasso total, mas ela não era nenhuma super espiã para dormir com os homens e, depois, revelar seus segredos.

— Vou ver o que consigo descobrir.

O diretor de publicidade das Empresas Swan mantinha contatos importantes com as agências. Bella ia falar com ele e tentar fazê-lo descobrir alguma coisa sobre os clientes comuns das duas empresas. Ela coletaria as informações e as reportaria ao pai. Assim, não estaria traindo a confiança de Edward, revelando algo que ele pudesse lhe confidenciar.

Pedir aquele relatório, porém, ainda não parecia correto.

Seu pai voltou a analisar a prova sem mais uma palavra. Bella tomou o caminho do seu escritório. Havia dias em que ela odiava seu trabalho, e este era um deles. Ao chegar, ela se deteve ao ver um lindo arranjo de flores num vaso de cristal sobre sua mesa.

Rosas e margaridas asiáticas de um rosa-claro encheram sua sala com um perfume maravilhoso. Quem teria mandado aquelas flores? Ela correu até o arranjo e aspirou profundamente o perfume das flores antes de pegar o cartão.

_A cor destas flores me fez lembrar do seu vestido e suai fragrância me fez lembrar de você. Obrigado mais uma vez, pela ajuda com o quadro._

_E._

Edward. Ela havia usado um vestido de seda cor-de-rosa no evento de sábado. Ele tinha se lembrado. Bella pressionou seu coração acelerado e olhou para o texto manuscrito no cartão. Correu até a bolsa e tirou de lá o cartão comercial que ele havia lhe dado. A letra era a mesma.

_Contenha-se, Bella. Isso não é, nem nunca poderá ser um romance._

E agora? Será que ela deveria lhe mandar um e-mail e agradecer pelas flores? Ela não ousava fazer isso da empresa, onde todos os e-mails enviados e recebidos eram salvos num enorme servidor, mas poderia enviar uma mensagem de seu computador pessoal, em casa. Talvez fosse melhor enviar um agradecimento pelo correio, formal e distante. Ou talvez ligar. Não de lá, certamente, e não depois daquele telefonema que ainda a fazia tremer. Sem conseguir decidir o que fazer, Bella guardou os dois cartões na bolsa e tentou afastar o sorriso revelador de seu rosto.

Edward Cullen não tinha nada que lhe enviar flores. E ela não tinha nada que enrubescer ao recebê-las.

* * *

***POV Edward***

_Por que se torturar? Faça o que ela disse. Jogue a_ _calcinha fora e vá dormir._

Não foi o que ele fez. Deitado na cama, ele olhava para a peça de seda preta em suas mãos.

Edward tinha ido dormir cedo, para tentar recuperar um pouco do sono atrasado, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ficar se revirando na cama. O cheiro dela ainda estava impregnado no lingerie. Decidiu colocar a calcinha sobre o criado mudo e desligou a luz. O lençol parecia grudar em sua pele quente. Ele o tirou, mas isso não ajudou muito.

Por que, afinal, era tão difícil esquecer Isabella Swan? Seriam seus olhos? Sua figura esbelta? Seu perfume de rosas? Ou a maneira como ela o havia deixado louco na cama? Se conseguisse compreender o motivo de tanta fascinação, talvez conseguisse esquecê-la.

Edward sempre se sentia atraído pelas mulheres erradas? Por algum motivo, ele sempre se envolvia com mulheres comprometidas. Alice dizia que era porque ele sabia ouvir. Afinal, resolver problemas era o que ele sabia fazer de melhor, e encontrar soluções para eles era a parte predileta de seu trabalho.

_Bella é solteira…_

_Pare com isso!_

O telefone tocou, assustando-o, mas ele ficou feliz com a interrupção. Olhou para o relógio. Onze horas. Provavelmente era Seth.

— Alô.

Silêncio do outro lado da linha.

— Alô — repetiu ele.

— Edward.

A voz arfante fez seu pulso acelerar. Não era Seth.

— Bella.

— Desculpe-me por ligar tão tarde. Eu acordei você?

— Não.

— Obrigada pelas flores. São lindas — disse ela de uma vez só, como se tivesse ensaiado.

— Elas me fizeram lembrar de você.

— Você não devia me dizer essas coisas.

— Provavelmente não.

Bella também não deveria ser a primeira coisa a vir à sua mente ao ver o arranjo na vitrine do florista durante sua corrida matinal, mas a verdade era que ela não saíra de lá durante toda a semana.

— Eu tenho que desligar. Só liguei para agradecer as flores.

Ele não queria que ela desligasse. Pegou a calcinha, roçando os dedos sobre a seda.

— O que é que você está fazendo?

— O quê?

— O que você está fazendo? Neste minuto. - Edward a ouviu respirar fundo.

— Estou me preparando para ir para a cama.

— Nós dois.

— Como?

— Eu também estou na cama.

— Oh, meu Deus. Você está sozinho? Eu por acaso…

— Isabella, você não interrompeu nada. Eu estou sozinho. E você?

— É claro que… Quero dizer, sim, estou. - Um sorriso curvou seus lábios.

— O que você está vestindo?

— Edward. Você não devia…

A voz escandalizada de Bella silenciou. Ele tinha ultrapassado o limite. Não seria de surpreender se ela desligasse o telefone em sua cara.

— Uma camisola de seda branca.

A imagem se formou instantaneamente em sua cabeça.

— Curta ou longa?

— Longa. — Mais uma pausa. — E o que você está vestindo?

Seu coração bateu mais forte.

— Sou só eu e sua calcinha.

O que tinha dado nele para revelar uma coisa dessas?

— Você está usando minha calcinha! - Ele se remexeu na cama, embaraçado.

— Não, eu a estou segurando. - Ela deu uma risadinha sensual.

— Você me assustou.

— Achou que eu gostava de me vestir de mulher?

— Achei. Você gosta?

_Ela estava rindo dele?_

— Não!

— Ótimo. Se bem que isso não importa, porque não vamos nos ver novamente.

— Não vamos.

— Eu tenho que desligar.

Edward se esforçou para encontrar um modo de detê-la e se lembrou de um comentário que ela havia feito antes de saber quem ele era.

— Você teve vontade de sair hoje do seu trabalho gritando?

— Sim, eu tenho tido muitos desses dias ultimamente.

Ele quis perguntar se ela estava deitada na cama ou apenas sentada na ponta, mas não teve coragem.

— Tem acontecido o mesmo comigo.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Eu também.

Edward desejou ter alguém em quem pudesse confiar. Ele costumava trocar confidencias com seu avô, ou com Seth, mas não podia contar com nenhum deles dessa vez. Ele se sentia como um osso no meio de cães famintos. Todos queriam alguma coisa dele, algo que ele não podia dar. Quis dizer alguma coisa a Bella, mas se conteve. Ela trabalhava para a concorrência. Não era um porto seguro.

— Alguma chance de sua semana melhorar? — perguntou ela.

— Nenhuma. Não vou poder sair para almoçar durante toda a semana.

— Quem sabe as coisas melhorem na semana que vem.

—Eu espero. E espero que a sua melhore também. Boa noite, Bella. Fiquei muito feliz por você ter ligado.

— Eu também. Boa noite, Edward.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No Próximo capítulo_

— _Você quer falar comigo enquanto estou na banheira? Isso, por acaso, vai se transformar num telefonema erótico?_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A: **

**Agradeço aos comentários de:**

**Janice**, **Dani Marjorie**, **Xarol** (_eu posto só aqui mesmo, mas eu estava pensando em começar a postar no Orkut também...),_ **MaCullenSalvatoreBelikov**, **Ana Krol**, **Leticia Sales**, **Manuuu**, **Bruna Gabriela**, **Priii** e **Mii Yamauti**_ (às vezes eu também tenho muita vontade de mudar meu Nick, mas eu já tenho 4 anos com o mesmo, então eu nem esquento mais com isso...)._

_

* * *

  
_

**Se tiver vários comentários eu posto o próximo capítulo ainda hoje :))**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

***POV Edward***

Um dia chuvoso tinha lá suas vantagens.

O tempo inclemente o havia forçado a transferir sua habitual corrida matinal para a seção privada da academia para os executivos da editora — o lugar onde ele certamente encontraria o avô antes do começo de um dia de trabalho. Como Edward precisava mesmo falar com Aro, poderia matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

A julgar pelo suor nos ombros e axilas, de seu avô, Aro já deveria estar na esteira há algum tempo. Eram apenas 5h30, mas ele acordava muito cedo. Edward esperava estar tão lúcido e em forma quanto Aro quando chegasse aos 77 anos.

Ele subiu na esteira ao lado do avô. O lugar estava vazio.

— Bom dia, Aro.

— Edward — disse Aro, sem diminuir o passo.

Ao alcançar um ritmo confortável, Edward decidiu trazer à tona o assunto que o havia mantido acordado a noite toda.

_O outro assunto!_

— Essa disputa que você estabeleceu está desmantelando a editora. Você tem que dar um fim nisso.

— Ainda não é hora.

—A reunião de ontem se transformou numa verdadeira zona de combate.

—A editora vai sair fortalecida depois que tudo acabar.

— Nós estamos lutando uns contra os outros em vez de lutarmos contra nossos inimigos.

Aro olhou para Edward.

— O inimigo. Swan.

Edward sentiu um arrepio na nuca.

— Ele não é nosso único concorrente.

— Sua avó me mostrou a foto no jornal. Foi um tremendo erro da anfitriã sentá-lo perto de Isabella Swan.

As aparências eram tudo para Aro Volturi e associar-se com o inimigo nunca podia causar boa impressão. Edward apenas acelerou o passo e focou sua atenção na TV.

O assunto voltou à tona depois que ambos desligaram suas esteiras.

— Aro, eu não sei se nossas relações familiares vão conseguir sobreviver a essa competição. Nós estados nos ferindo mutuamente. Por favor, reconsidere.

— As coisas já tomaram seu rumo. Vamos ver como terminam.

— Não importa a que preço?

— Não.

— Você está cometendo um erro.

— Eu não penso assim e estou disposto a apostar nisso.

— Bom, porque foi exatamente isso o que você fez. Eu espero que não se arrependa depois.

* * *

— Seu almoço.

Edward olhou para cima. Ele não tinha pedido nada. Talvez sua secretária o tivesse feito.

— Obrigado, Jessica. Pode colocar aqui. Vou comer assim que terminar isso.

Ela pousou uma sacola na ponta de sua mesa. O logotipo do Ernie's Pub chamou sua atenção. Ninguém na editora sabia de sua preferência por aquele bar. Ele havia mantido isso em segredo intencionalmente.

— Você poderia fechar a porta ao sair?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. Edward nunca fechava a porta, a menos que estivesse numa reunião particular.

— Claro.

Assim que ouviu o clique da porta, ele colocou a papelada de lado e pegou o recibo preso na sacola. _"Book-maker _Especial". Aquele era seu sanduíche preferido e ele tinha certeza que ninguém naquele prédio sabia disso. Seu coração estava acelerado ao abrir o pacote, onde havia um bilhete.

_Sinto por você ter de trabalhar na hora do almoço. Faça bom proveito._

_B._

Bella havia mandado o sanduíche!

Ele não sabia como interpretar aquele gesto, mas tinha certeza que não deveria estar sorrindo daquela maneira. Tentou disfarçar, mas o sorriso voltava. Seu jogo secreto com Bella em meio à tensão do dia-a-dia da editora era um incrível prazer. Um prazer proibido. Ele pegou o telefone, planejando ligar para ela para agradecer, mas desistiu.

Ele não podia ligar para ela de lá. Ligaria à noite, quando estivessem sós, ele e ela.

* * *

***POV Bella***

Bella se assustou com o barulho do telefone e acabou deixando seu livro cair na banheira. Pegou o romance outrora picante e agora ensopado, enrolou-se em uma toalha e correu até a extensão, no quarto. Ela estava sem fôlego quando atendeu. Olhou para o relógio: 23h!

— Alô.

— Pelo jeito, você não estava dormindo.

— Edward.

Suas pernas fraquejaram. Ela se jogou sobre o colchão, sem se importar se estava molhando os lençóis.

— Não estava mesmo.

— Você está sozinha?

— É ela… Sim.

— Você parece sem fôlego. Eu interrompi alguma coisa?

A malícia na voz dele fez seu coração vacilar. O que ele estava querendo insinuar?

— Eu estava lendo um livro.

— Deve ter sido um livro muito bom para deixá-la assim. Qual é o título?

Como se ela fosse lhe contar que lia romances em que uma mulher podia ser feliz com um homem para sempre, em que o amor à primeira vista perdurava para sempre… Diferente dos relacionamentos de sua mãe, que havia se apaixonado instantaneamente e casado quatro vezes desde que tinha se divorciado de seu pai.

— Eu não estou lendo nada que pudesse interessar a você.

— Como é que você pode saber? - Ela suspirou.

— É um romance, Edward.

— Ah! Erótico?

Sua voz rouca a deixou arrepiada. Ele parecia estar imaginando que sua falta se devia ao que ela pudesse estar fazendo ao ler o livro.

— Eu estava na banheira. Tive que correr para atender ao telefone.

Sua pele queimou com a ousadia da confissão.

Um gemido rouco se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha.

— Você joga muito sujo.

Ela teve que rir. Edward não tinha a menor idéia de como aquele comportamento era diferente do seu recato habitual. Tudo culpa dele, que a havia feito sentir-se sensual e provocante e a instigava a romper com todas as regras pelo menos uma vez na vida e mandar sua obsessão de agradar ao pai às favas.

— Quer desligar para voltar a ler?

— Eu vou ter de secar o livro antes de voltar a lê-lo.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu o deixei cair na banheira quando fui atender ao telefone.

— Diga-me o título. Eu darei um novo para você.

— Você não tem de fazer isso. Eu sou a estabanada, não você.

— Eu já a vi dançar, Bella. Até dancei contigo. Você não é nem um pouco estabanada — disse ele, baixando a voz para um tom de comando que fez sua espinha se arrepiar. — Diga o título.

Ela forneceu a informação de modo relutante.

— Você não precisa fazer isso. As folhas vão acabar secando. Eu não posso continuar recebendo presentes seus no trabalho.

— Você vai me deixar encrencado — disse ele antes de ela concluir a frase.

— Eu só mandei um sanduíche. Você me mandou um buquê maravilhoso. Todo mundo comentou — disse Bella, secando sua pele distraidamente.

— A atmosfera aqui na editora está… tensa, mas seu almoço surpresa me manteve sorrindo a tarde inteira. Minha equipe deve estar querendo saber o que foi que aconteceu comigo também. Obrigado pelo sanduíche.

— De nada. Espero que o resto da sua semana seja melhor.

— A sua também. Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer apara ajudá-la?

Ela engoliu em seco.

_Sim, passe-me todas as informações que puder sobre a Editora Volturi e então me dê permissão para repassá-las ao meu pai…_

— Acho que está tudo sob controle.

Um silêncio se intrometeu entre eles. Bella não queria desligar, mas não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer para mantê-lo na linha.

— Você já sabe onde eu moro. O que acha de empatar o jogo e me dizer onde você mora?

Seus dedos se contraíram sobre a toalha úmida.

— Eu moro a apenas alguns quarteirões da sua casa.

— Tão perto assim?

— É.

— Nós podíamos nos encontrar…

— Não, Edward, nós não podemos.

_Mas ela queria… Como queria…_

— Está certo. Eu deveria dizer boa noite e desligar, mas sei que se fizer isso vou ficar aqui deitado pensado em você. O que é que eu devo fazer para parar de pensar naquela tarde, Isabella?

Ela respirou com dificuldade.

— Não sei. Estou tendo o mesmo problema. Você acha que é só porque não podemos ter um ao outro?

— Talvez. Você disse que eu a tirei da banheira. Deve estar com frio.

Frio? Não, sua pele estava queimando. Era um milagre que ainda restassem algumas gotas d'água sobre sua pele.

— Eu vou voltar para lá quando terminarmos.

— Por que esperar? Você não tem um telefone sem fio?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Você quer falar comigo enquanto estou na banheira? Isso, por acaso, vai se transformar num telefonema erótico?

Sua risada sedutora a aqueceu ainda mais.

— É o que você quer?

Bella pressionou uma das mãos contra o peito.

— Eu não tenho certeza. Nunca fiz isso antes.

— Que bom saber disso.

— E você?

— Também não, mas acho que poderia ser muito interessante.

Ela revirou a ponta da toalha nos dedos.

— Boa noite, Isabella. Você vai ter notícias minhas em breve.

E então desligou.

Ela colocou o fone no gancho lentamente. O que ele havia querido dizer com "ter notícias minhas em breve"? Será que ele estava se referindo ao livro? Talvez estivesse pretendendo ligar novamente. Bella não queria assumir, mas desejava muito que ele o fizesse. Ela adorava ouvir a voz de Edward, e havia ficado muito feliz em saber que ele estava tendo tanta dificuldade de esquecer aquela tarde de amor quanto ela.

De amor, não, de sexo. Não importava o quanto ela quisesse mais, tudo o que poderia ter daquela tarde era uma lembrança abrasadora. Seu pai nunca a perdoaria por dormir com um rival, e enquanto ela trabalhasse nas Empresas Swan e vivesse num apartamento de sua propriedade, teria que seguir suas regras.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo capítulo:_

_— Este é um telefonema erótico. Desligue imediatamente se não estiver interessada._

* * *

**Obrigada especial para:**

**Mii** **Yamauti**, **loli**, **Bruna** **Gabriela**, **Dani** **Marjorie**, **roosi**, **Janice**³ _(já estamos ficando intimas aqui! hehe),_ **catarina**, **MaCullenSalvatoreBelikov**, **Manuuu**, **Lari Mune Pattz.**

* * *

**Dude, estou amando os reviews**

***-***


	12. Capítulo 11

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

***POV Edward***

— Que dia horrível — resmungou Edward se poiado no balcão da cozinha.

Ele havia passado a tarde atendendo a telefonemas de anunciantes que queriam saber se estava acontecendo alguma coisa na editora, solicitando garantias que ele não podia lhes dar. Por que eles estariam tão mobilizados? Alguma coisa devia ter vazado.

Já era tarde. Ele não havia parado de trabalhar, nem para almoçar, nem para jantar, e não estava com a menor inspiração para cozinhar. Sair, menos ainda.

Ele pegou um congelado do freezer e o colocou no microondas. Depois sentou-se no bar e comeu.

Uma hora mais tarde, ele já havia jantado e tomado um banho para relaxar. Agora estava ao lado do telefone, com o coração acelerado e uma tensão bem diferente.

— Alô?

— Este é um telefonema erótico. Desligue imediatamente se não estiver interessada.

Ele a ouviu arfar do outro lado da linha, sem, no entanto, desligar

— Você está sozinha? — perguntou ele num tom grave e sexy.

— Sim. E você?

— Não mais. O que é que você está vestindo?

— Um sorriso.

Sua cabeça quase explodiu. Ele tratou de buscar um pouco de vinho.

— Alguma coisa mais?

— Uma camisola.

— Você é uma provocadora, Isabella Swan. De que cor?

— Preta. - Edward grunhiu. E encheu o copo com o vinho.

— Detalhes, por favor.

Ela hesitou por tanto tempo que Edward achou que o jogo pelo qual havia ansiado desde ontem já tivesse acabado.

— Longa, com alcinhas, e um corpete de renda. Há uma parte transparente no…

— Espere — gemeu Edward, quase perdendo o controle. Ele tomou mais um gole de vinho. — Deixe-me saborear isso antes de me sobrecarregar de informações.

Com os olhos fechados, ele a imaginou vestida conforme sua descrição, deitada em seus lençóis, esperando por ele. Seu corpo latejava de desejo. Um homem mais sábio tomaria uma ducha gelada, mas, pelo jeito, ele não era tão sábio assim.

— Eu estou pronto. Onde fica a parte transparente?

— Adivinhe. - Sua resposta o surpreendeu, arrancando dele uma risada.

— Eu preciso de uma pista. Alto ou baixo?

— Alto.

— Se eu estivesse com você, poderia ver seu seios? Os bicos dos seus seios?

— Sim.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo.

— Você, definitivamente, joga muito sujo.

— O que é que você está usando?

— Uma cueca, vinho, de seda.

Que de repente começou a ficar apertada. _Muito_ apertada.

— Nada de calcinha?

Ele sorriu, abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e tirou a lingerie de lá.

— Não. Ela está na minha mão. Ainda tem seu cheiro, mas sua pele é muito mais sedosa e muito mais quente.

Ela arfou alto.

— Você é muito bom nisso.

— Eu posso melhorar ainda mais com a prática.

— Quer dizer que nós vamos praticar?

Havia uma nota de esperança em sua voz?

— Eu adoraria.

— Eu também.

Se ele não mudasse de assunto imediatamente, ele acabaria por perder o resto de juízo que ainda tinha transformar aquele telefonema numa coisa vulgar.

— Seu dia foi melhor hoje?

— Você quer dizer no trabalho? — Ela suspirou. — Não. As vezes me pergunto se não deveria arranjar um emprego em outro lugar, onde não seja preciso provar nada para ninguém.

A frustração em sua voz era óbvia.

— O que foi que aconteceu? - Alguns segundos se passaram.

— Meu pai me conferiu uma tarefa. Eu convoquei uma reunião com a equipe e expliquei o que precisava, mas ninguém prestou atenção em mim. Todos acham que eu só consegui meu cargo por causa do meu pai. Oh, me desculpe, Edward. Eu não queria estragar sua ligação me lamuriando.

— Você não está se lamuriando. Eu precisava mesmo mudar de assunto antes que pedisse para você tirar sua camisola e se tocar da maneira que eu faria se estivesse aí.

Ela quase engasgou.

— Você também se tocaria como eu quero tocá-lo?

Edward sentiu todo o corpo vibrar de excitação.

— Sim. Em qualquer lugar que você quisesse.

— Da próxima vez — respondeu ela, para então desligar.

Da próxima vez! Aquelas palavras o deixaram em enorme expectativa pelo dia de amanhã, como ele ja não se sentia assim havia muito tempo.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo capítulo:_

_— Este é um telefonema erótico. Desligue se não quiser ouvir._

_— Está brincando? Que homem em sã consciência desligaria se tivesse uma mulher linda do outro lado da linha prometendo sussurros sensuais em seu ouvido?_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

**Obrigada a ****Bruna****Gabriela****, ****Lize****, ****catarina****, ****te****, ****Ana****Krol****, ****Manuuu****, ****loli****, ****Mii****Yamauti****, ****Violetflor****, ****Janice**** por comentarem!**

**Acho que vocês repararam que "**_Este é um telefonema erótico. Desligue imediatamente se não estiver interessada"_** é o que esta no "resumo" da fic.**

**No próximo tem mais Beward, mas a Bella acaba fazendo bestei (como sempre!), mas vamos deixar o próximo capítulo para amanhã e comentar no de hoje, que tal?**

**É só clicar no botãozinho verde.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

**-**

* * *

***POV Bella***

Bella passou o dia nas nuvens. Foi suave como a brisa ao telefone, com distribuidores nem um pouco dispostos a colaborar, e extremamente tranqüila nas reuniões com os outros departamentos. Nada conseguiu atingi-la.

Como seria bom se todos os dias pudessem transcorrer assim.

Ela chegou a casa e tomou um belo banho, cuidou dos cabelos e pintou as unhas dos pés e das mãos, preparando-se para o ardente encontro que teria mais tarde ao telefone. Ela havia colocado o alarme para a meia-noite, por precaução, embora soubesse que não havia a menor chance de adormecer, tamanha era a quantidade de adrenalina que corria em suas veias.

Bella vestiu o corpete sexy que havia comprado na hora do almoço, amarrou as tirinhas em cada ombro e deslizou a mão sobre a peça de renda que cobria o corpo. Era uma pena que Edward jamais pudesse vê-la com aquela roupa.

Finalmente, chegou a hora de telefonar. Seu coração acelerou e sua garganta secou. Ela tomou um gole d'água, recostou-se numa montanha de travesseiros e discou.

— Alô.

Ela ficou arrepiada ao ouvir o som da voz de Edward.

— Este é um telefonema erótico. Desligue se não quiser ouvir.

— Está brincando? Que homem em sã consciência desligaria se tivesse uma mulher linda do outro lado da linha prometendo sussurros sensuais em seu ouvido?

Um sorriso curvou os lábios de Bella. Seu comentário desfez grande parte do seu nervosismo.

— Eu estou usando uma coisa muito especial que comprei só para você.

— Ela vai vencer por nocaute hoje! — resmungou ele, num som quase inaudível. — Descreva para mim — disse um pouquinho mais alto.

— É de renda, transparente e mínima.

_Não posso acreditar que estou fazendo isso!_

— Continue — disse ele, com a voz mais grave e mais rouca.

Os bicos de seus seios intumesceram e o desejo se alojou em seu ventre.

— É muito decotado e muito cavado também. Minhas pernas estão de fora. É vermelho. Um corpete com uma tirinha em cada ombro. Uma puxadinha e…

Ele gemeu.

— Você está me enlouquecendo, Isabella.

A mulher sensual que havia nela estava se deleitando com aquela conversa. Edward a fazia se sentir sexy e desejada, mas ela sabia que nunca teria coragem de agir tão despudoradamente na presença dele.

— Eu quero falar sobre fantasias esta noite. Diga-me, Edward, onde é que você sempre desejou fazer amor, mas nunca teve coragem?

— Num jogo do futebol — respondeu ele sem hesitar. Aquilo a tirou do seu mundo de fantasia. Ela nunca havia ido a um jogo de beisebol, mas não podia imaginar que houvesse um único lugar privado no estádio.

— Um jogo do futebol?

— Sim, e você?

Bella afastou a perturbadora imagem das multidões, latas de cerveja e cascas de amendoins. Será que ela ousaria confessar?

— Em um elevador.

Ela ouviu sua respiração.

— Isso pode ser arranjado.

— Eu sei. Sempre penso no seu elevador particular quando… — Não, ela não ia confessar isso. — Quando não consigo dormir.

— Desamarre as tirinhas, Isabella.

Ela fez o que ele pediu. A renda deslizou para baixo, prendendo-se temporariamente nos bicos eretos de seus seios, para então cair em sua cintura.

— Se eu estivesse aí, a beijaria sem parar e a saborearia lentamente até você me implorar para parar — disse ele, num sussurro que a fez delirar.

Um tremor se irradiou por todo o corpo de Bella.

— E o que o faz pensar que eu lhe pediria para parar?

— Bella — disse ele, entre um gemido e uma súplica.

Ela ansiava pelo seu toque.

— O que é que você está fazendo exatamente agora, Edward?

— Desejando que você estivesse aqui. Isso é insano. Eu preciso vê-la.

— Nós não podemos. Nem meu pai, nem seu avô nos perdoariam.

— Danem-se eles.

O arrependimento fechou a garganta de Bella, extinguindo as centelhas de excitação que haviam crepitado dentro dela desde o início dos preparativos para noite. Bella sabia muito bem, por conta dos diversos casamentos de sua mãe, que o amor à primeira visto não passava de uma ilusão. O que sentia por Edward lhe tirava o fôlego, a consumia por inteiro, mas ia acabar passando.

— Edward, o que nós temos é passageiro, mas nossas famílias não — disse Bella, para então desligar.

Ela precisava dar um fim àquilo, e tinha de ser agora. Se ele telefonasse amanhã, ela não atenderia.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo capítulo:_

"_Ele pegou a taça de Bella e a colocou ao lado da sua, no chão. Voltou-se então para ela novamente. O desejo em seus olhos atingiu-o em cheio, deixando-o completamente sem ar e incapaz de raciocinar."_

**Lemons Lemons**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Obrigada a Bruna Gabriela, Violetflor, Renata, Mila Cullen', Dani Marjorie, Lyka Cullen, loli, roosi, Janice, angel blue cullen!**

**Pois é néh? Nem tudo é um mar de rosas ou, no caso, de hormônios...**

**

* * *

**

**Comentem para eu postar a reconciliação amanhã!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen/ Mii Yamauti)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

***POV Bella***

— Estou com os seus livros como reféns.

Bella quase deixou cair o fone ao ouvir a voz de Edward. Olhou rapidamente pela porta de sua sala e respirou aliviada ao ver a cadeira da secretária vazia. Já eram quase seis horas. A secretária já devia ter ido embora.

— Você não deveria ter ligado para cá.

— Eu estou usando um telefone público. Ninguém vai conseguir rastrear minha chamada. Estou cobrando um jantar pelos livros.

Lá se ia seu plano de ignorá-lo. A tentação cresceu, mas a culpa foi maior. Os relatórios preliminares das agências de publicidade a respeito da Editora Volturi estavam em sua mesa, esperando para serem lidos, editados e encaminhados para o seu pai. Bella os enfiou numa gaveta, sem lê-los. O que quer que eles contivessem, deveria ser assunto comum entre os anunciantes. Ela não tinha obtido aquelas informações usando métodos desonestos, o que, no entanto, não diminuía a sua culpa.

_E só dizer não, Isabella._

— Nós não podemos nos arriscar a sermos vistos juntos em público.

— Na minha casa. Eu cozinho.

_N—Ã—O!_

— Você disse _livros, _no plural?

— Disse. Eu comprei tudo o que já foi publicado pela autora que você mencionou e uma cópia autografada do seu último livro. Mas você vai ter de pagar por isso. Eu preciso vê-la, Bella.

O bom senso de Isabella se foi, dando lugar ao desejo.

— E você ainda me acusa de jogar sujo.

— Eu só jogo para ganhar, mas garanto que nós dois sairemos vitoriosos esta noite se você aceitar o meu convite. Estarei esperando por você no _elevador_, às sete. O porteiro vai lhe dar a chave.

Desligou.

_O elevador._

Será que aquilo significava mesmo o que ela estava pensado? Bella não conseguia respirar direito. Colocou o fone no gancho, apertou uma das mãos contra o peito e tentou se acalmar, sem sucesso.

Será que teria coragem de aceitar o desafio de Edward? Bem, só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

* * *

***POV Edward***

Edward se apoiou na parede espelhada do elevador e tomou um gole de champanhe. Sete e cinco. Será que ele tinha exagerado na dose?

_Você nem sequer poderia estar se envolvendo com ela! _Mas ele não conseguia se conter. Isabella Swan havia tomado conta de seus pensamentos, e ele não conseguia esquecê-la, por mais que tentasse.

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e lentamente ao ver que ela não chegava. Ele se lembrava bem da primeira vez em que a vira no bar. Notara que ela zelava pela pontualidade já em seu primeiro encontro. Pelo jeito, ele teria que levar o balde de gelo e o buquê de rosas vermelhas de volta para casa. Ele havia comprado uma dúzia de flores, não porque era a tradição, mas porque eles tinham se conhecido e feito amor pela primeira vez há exatos 12 dias.

_Seu tolo romântico… Vocês não fizeram amor, vocês, fizeram sexo. Um sexo enlouquecedor, extasiante._

As portas do elevador se abriram, fazendo o coração de Edward saltar. Bella estava ali, diante dele, mordiscando ansiosamente os lábios vermelhos. Edward não pôde conter o sorriso que iluminou seu rosto ao vê-la tão sedutora.

Um vestido preto transpassado abraçava sua cintura delgada e realçava seus seios. Sandálias de salto alto. O cabelo estava revolto como se ela tivesse acabado de sair da cama.

— Entre, largue sua bolsa e aperte o botão do meu andar.

Ela hesitou. Olhou para o balde de gelo e para as rosas, depois para ele, avaliando-o lentamente. Seus seios se ergueram quando ela respirou fundo antes de fazer o que ele havia pedido. Seu perfume se misturou ao odor das rosas. O elevador começou a subir.

A barra do vestido de Bella subiu quase imperceptivelmente com o leve tremor do seu corpo. Ele serviu uma taça de champanhe. Seus dedos se tocaram quando ela tomou a taça de suas mãos, fazendo o pulso de Edward acelerar e o coração dela se apertar.

— Que bom que você veio.

— Desculpe-me pelo atraso. Passei em casa para trocar de roupa.

— Valeu a pena esperar. Você está linda. Mais sexy do que nunca.

Ela engoliu o champanhe que estava em sua boca e corou.

— Obrigada. Você também.

— Obrigado.

Ele havia tomado banho, feito a barba e vestido a calça cinza e uma suéter combinando, num tom um pouco mais escuro. A mesma rotina que seguiria para qualquer outro encontro. Só que dessa vez ele estava nervoso como um adolescente em seu primeiro baile.

O elevador chegou ao andar de Edward. Ele não fez nenhum esforço para sair. Bella havia lhe confidenciado que fantasiava fazer amor dentro de um elevador e ele estava mais do que disposto a realizar sua fantasia esta noite — se ela o permitisse. As portas se fecharam.

Os olhos chocolate de Bella encontraram os dele, e a consciência de sua intenção fez suas pupilas se dilatarem e seu peito arfar. Edward teve de se controlar para não ceder ao desejo de agarrá-la, arrancar aquele vestido sexy e revelar a pele sedosa escondida dentro dele. E, então, possuí-la completamente. Ele costumava ser bem mais refinado que isso, mas, ao que parecia, teria de vencer uma verdadeira batalha interna esta noite para conseguir se conter.

_Calma. Devagar._

— Você teve um dia razoável? — forçou-se a dizer, quando o que ele realmente queria era sentir o sabor, dela.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Tanto quanto possível.

Seu tom lhe chamou a atenção.

— Você não gosta do seu trabalho.

Ela ficou olhando para sua taça, balançando o líquido claro para, então, dar um gole.

— Eu sou boa no que faço.

— Mas…? — O olhar confuso de Bella encontro o de Edward.

— Mas não… Eu… não gosto do meu trabalho.

— Por que você não sai de lá?

Mais um gole.

— É complicado.

— Tente explicar. Eu sou esperto. Amanhã é sábado e nenhum de nós tem de ir trabalhar. Temos a noite toda.

Ela abriu a boca e passou a língua rosada pelos lábios.

— Meu pai não me faltou quando eu precisei dele. Eu devo isso a ele.

— As obrigações familiares são um fardo muito pesado.

— O que é que você faria se não trabalhasse na Editora Volturi?

Se ele não trabalhasse na Editora Volturi… Aquela hipótese nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça.

— Não sei. Talvez me arriscasse a dar aulas de música.

— Dar aulas de música?! — repetiu ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ele se inclinou sobre a barra de segurança que separava a parte espelhada da parede do elevador da parte de baixo, revestida de madeira. Por que é que ele se sentia à vontade para confessar a Bella quando jamais havia ousado falar disso com nenhum de seus amigos ou parentes?

— É um hobby que eu tenho. Eu sempre amei música.

Bella fez um brinde com sua taça já vazia.

— Mais um pouco? De champanha?

Os cantos de sua boca se curvaram.

— Talvez depois.

O pulso de Edward estava cada vez mais acelerado. Ele queria fazer amor com Bella, não tinha nenhuma dúvida em relação a isso, mas ficaria feliz só com sua companhia. Ele pegou a taça de Bella e a colocou ao lado da sua, no chão. Voltou-se então para ela novamente. O desejo em seus olhos o atingiu em cheio, deixando-o completamente sem ar e incapaz de raciocinar. Edward acariciou a face aveludada de Bella. Ela pousou a cabeça em sua mão e fechou os olhos, com um sorriso de prazer.

— Eu venho pensando nisso desde ontem à noite. - confessou ele, para então beijá-la profundamente.

Edward acariciou seus cabelos macios e enlaçou sua cintura, trazendo-a para perto dele. Sensual e maleável, e arqueou o corpo, alinhando-o perfeitamente ao dele. O seios dela pressionaram seu peito, a maciez de seus quadris se aninhou à sua ereção.

Bella passou os braços em torno dele e apertou o músculos firmes de suas costas. Inclinou a cabeça, permitindo que ele a beijasse ainda mais profundamente atiçando sua voracidade. Edward deslizou as mãos por se ombros, descendo por sua coluna até encontrar as nádegas redondas e firmes. Um encaixe perfeito.

O desejo gritou dentro dele com uma força sufocante. Ele agarrou os quadris dela e desceu pelas coxas para segurar a barra do vestido e puxá-la para cima. A ponta seus dedos encontrou uma tira elástica e sedosa sobre pele nua. Uma cinta-liga! Ele gemeu de prazer e passo os dedos pelos elásticos até a parte de trás de suas coxas. Seguiu explorando mais para cima e não encontro nada. Bella não estava usando _nada. _Nem mesmo um fio-dental!

— Você, definitivamente, joga muito sujo.

Um sorriso fez os lábios úmidos dela tremerem. Seu olhos brilhavam de malícia.

— Eu gosto de estar sempre preparada.

Edward se afastou um pouco e puxou a tira que prendia o vestido dela à cintura. Ergueu então as mãos para aninhar seu rosto e a beijou novamente, fazendo um esforço enorme para manter um mínimo de controle. Ele acariciou as orelhas dela com seus polegares, descendo até o decote. As pernas de Bella quase dobraram quando ele alcançou o vale entre os seus seios e afastou o tecido.

O minúsculo sutiã preto que ela usava cobria apenas metade de seus seios. Os bicos estavam claramente visíveis sob a borda das taças rendadas. O coração de Edward bateu mais forte. Ele traçou círculos sobre o tecido rendado para então baixar a cabeça e tomar um dos mamilos na boca.

Bella gemeu e se apoiou na parede do elevador. Mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos dele, segurando-o enquanto ele saboreava primeiro um e, depois, outro seio, sorvendo, apertando, mordiscando.

Edward deslizou as palmas das mãos sobre a pele quente de Bella, descendo até a cintura, avançando até o emaranhado escuro de cachos à procura de seu calor e umidade. Tomou as mãos dela nas suas e as colocou na barra de segurança.

— Segure-se.

Ele ficou um momento admirando a imagem de Bella, com seu vestido aberto, os seios umedecidos sob o minúsculo sutiã, as pernas delgadas, realçadas pela cinta-liga, levemente afastadas, e as sandálias de salto agulha. A excitação tomou conta do seu corpo.

Edward se ajoelhou, agarrou-a pelas nádegas e a saboreou profundamente. Ele a acariciou com a língua, inalou seu cheiro e se deleitou ao ouvir cada gemido de prazer que ela soltava até chegar ao clímax. Apoiou seu corpo enquanto ela era tomada por espasmos de prazer e, então, se levantou, procurou um preservativo em seu bolso e tentou abrir a fivela com mãos trêmulas.

— Deixe que eu faço isso — sussurrou ela. Suas mãos agiram rápido, abrindo a calça e abaixando até a altura das coxas. Ainda bem, pois cada roçar de seus dedos quase o fazia perder o controle. Ela pego a camisinha e a colocou no membro rígido. Tudo o que Edward pôde fazer foi cerrar os dentes e tentar se segurar.

— Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim, Edward.

Aquele sussurro em voz rouca o tirou do sério. Edward nunca teve tanto prazer em fazer a vontade de alguém. Ele ergueu Bella e a sentou sobre a barra de segurança, enganchou as pernas dela em seus quadris e a possuiu. Bella cruzou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, puxando-o mais para perto. Ele permaneceu dentro dela por um momento, deixando que aquela sensação maravilhosa os dominasse, e, então, se afastou e investiu outra e outra vez, até seus pulmões arderem e suas pernas tremerem.

Os lábios dela encontraram os dele, devorando-o com beijos famintos até ambos arfarem, sem conseguir mais se beijar. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou o nome dele. Seus músculos internos se contraíram, fazendo-o chegar ao clímax junto com ela.

Ele colocou as mãos na parede espelhada, uma de cada lado da cabeça dela, e enterrou a cabeça entre seu ombro e seu pescoço.

— Seu cheiro é delicioso.

Ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele.

— O seu também.

E, simples assim, o desejo se reavivou. Como é que ela fazia isso? Como é que Isabella Swan virava seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, proporcionava-lhe um prazer maior, mais satisfatório do que qualquer coisa que já tivesse experimentado?

Aquela não era um pergunta que Edward podia responder com a calça presa em seus calcanhares e o cérebro desativado. Mais tarde, prometeu a si mesmo, mais tarde ele descobriria como e por que Bella o deixava daquele jeito.

Antes disso, ele havia lhe prometido um jantar e alguns livros, e ele sempre cumpria suas promessas.

_Sempre_.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo capítulo:_

— _Acho que nos evitarmos não vai dar em nada — disse ela, ao recuperar o fôlego._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

**Violetflor, Mii Yamauti, Lc, roosi, marinapz4, Ana Krol, Renata, te, Priiiiii, Lyka Cullen, Dani Marjorie, Anita Masen Cullen, Janice e Bruna Gabriela obrigada pelos reviews!**

**E deem uma olhadinha na ficha técnica, ok?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Comentários são estimulantes**

***-***


	15. Capítulo 14

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen/ Mii Yamauti)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

***POV Bella***

Ela o fizera novamente.

Bella recostou-se na fria parede espelhada do elevador e tentou invocar a culpa e o arrependimento que deveria sentir por estar se relacionando com o concorrente. Mas não conseguia reunir as emoções negativas quando todos os músculos de seu corpo vibravam de satisfação, seu coração ainda disparava de paixão e seus braços e pernas ainda envolviam o homem que satisfizera sua fantasia secreta.

A primeira vez que ela e Edward compartilharam de intimidades havia sido um feliz acaso provocado por hormônios, mas dessa vez ela, deliberadamente, optara por ignorar a animosidade do pai pelos Volturi e buscara o próprio prazer. Porque Edward lhe recordara a pessoa que ela costumava ser. Divertida. Audaz. Um pouquinho desobediente.

Edward Cullen era a primeira pessoa que ela conhecia que compreendia as pressões de um império editorial de família, e seus insanos telefonemas tarde da noite a haviam desestressado de forma que nada mais parecia conseguir. Nem álcool. Nem comprimidos. Mas um envolvimento duradouro com Edward podia ser tão prejudicial para seu trabalho e seu relacionamento com o pai quanto um problema com drogas. Passara a vida inteira tentando agradar o pai e provar sua inteligência. E esta relação proibida em nada contribuía para isso.

— Acho que nos evitarmos não vai dar em nada — disse ela, ao recuperar o fôlego.

— Não mesmo.

Edward afastou-se de Bella e no mesmo instante sentiu a falta dele. Ele ajudou-a a ficar de pé e depois começou a lhe endireitar a roupa. As pernas de Bella tremiam. Assisti-lo fazendo amor com ela nos espelhos havia sido mais excitante do que ela poderia imaginar, mas sua pressa em vesti-la de novo estava rapidamente apagando o incêndio.

— Está tentando me arrumar para que possa me empurrar porta afora?

Ela estremeceu diante da mágoa na própria voz e afastou as mãos dele para completar a tarefa, embora sem firmeza.

— Não. Mas se não lhe cobrir esse corpo delicioso, você nunca vai sair deste elevador, nem conseguir saborear o jantar e receber os livros que lhe prometi.

O prazer a envolveu como um cobertor quente.

— Ah. Bem, nesse caso, posso retribuir a atenção?

Ela se ajoelhou, com a intenção de subir a calça dele, mas, segurando-a pelos cotovelos, Edward a levantou.

— Não se quiser sair daqui ainda hoje à noite. Só de pensar em tê-la de joelhos… — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — P***, Bella, mal dá para agüentar.

Suas palavras, e o desejo que espreitava em seus olhos, fizeram com que o coração de Bella disparasse.

— Quem sabe mais tarde. O que posso fazer por você agora?

— Uma pergunta sugestiva. — Os olhos de Edward brilharam com a voracidade contida. Abotoando as roupas, ele pegou as rosas e a bolsa e as colocou nos braços de Bella. — As flores são para você.

O perfume inebriante das flores inundou-lhe as narinas.

— Obrigada. Rosas de floricultura normalmente não têm um perfume tão evidente.

— Eu fiz uma encomenda especial. Doze, por que há 12 dias fizemos isso pela primeira vez.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos cabelos dela e ele a manteve prisioneira enquanto a beijava profunda e vorazmente. Quando libertou seus lábios, a cabeça de Bella girava, com falta de oxigênio. Apertando as rosas de encontro ao peito, apoiou-se na parede do elevador e encheu os pulmões de ar.

Vendo-se sem palavras diante do gesto romântico, sem falar daquele beijo devastador, ela só foi capaz de ficar olhando quando ele pegou o balde de gelo e as taças de champanhe e usou o cotovelo para apertar o botão e abrir a porta do elevador.

Pelo menos o sobrenome dele não era Volturi, pelo menos não o primeiro sobrenome. Por que não podiam ter se conhecido e lentamente se apaixonado, em vez de imediatamente entrar em combustão?

As portas se abriram. Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ela saísse na frente. Aromas tentadores a receberam assim que Edward abriu a porta do apartamento. Ela o seguiu até a sala de jantar.

— Algo está com um cheiro muito bom.

Ele depositou o balde de gelo sobre a comprida mesa de cerejeira que havia sido posta com guardanapos cor de marfim, talheres de prata e copos de cristal.

— Filé a Diane. Tem muita sorte. Sou muito bom na cozinha.

— Imagino que seja bom em qualquer lugar.

O comentário ousado, digno da antiga Bella, escapuliu antes que ela pudesse pensar.

Os olhos verdes brilharam maliciosamente e seus cantos se enrugaram quando ele puxou uma cadeira.

— Sinta-se à vontade para testar tal teoria após o jantar. - Disse ele - Sente-se.

Bella colocou a bolsa e as rosas sobre a mesa comprida e sentou-se. Edward massageou-lhe brevemente os ombros — apenas o suficiente para lhe alterar a respiração — e, depois, inclinou-se para lhe beijar a nuca.

— Eu já volto.

Depois que ele saiu, Bella descansou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira.

_O que está fazendo, A. ? Este caminho leva a um beco sem saída._

_O que há de mal em um beco sem saída, se ambos sabem que è para lá que estão caminhando?_

Nada, contanto que os corações, as esperanças e os hormônios não se confundam.

Edward a fazia sentir-se jovem, vigorosa e sensual, em vez de velha, assexuada e dedicada apenas ao trabalho. Ele aliviava seu estresse e proporcionava orgasmos fabulosos. O que mais uma mulher podia desejar? Podia se contentar com isso, não podia?

Com certeza. Sem dúvida alguma.

Então por que estava tendo problemas em acreditar nisso?

Porque queria mais. Queria um marido carinhoso, filhos, um lar e uma família. Apesar do mau exemplo dado pelos pais, ela sabia existir casamentos felizes. Suas colegas de faculdade haviam se casado e constituído famílias.

Infelizmente, jamais poderia realizar com Edward o sonho de ter dois filhos, uma casa com quintal e uma caminhonete. Mesmo que fosse possível superar a situação Romeu e Julieta deles, haviam se conhecido e se incendiado rápido demais. Amor à primeira vista — não que já se considerasse apaixonada — não era baseado em algo profundo e significativo, e por isso se consumia rápida e dolorosamente, deixando apenas cicatrizes. Bastava olhar para a mãe. Renee Swan Black Stewart Williams Evans McDowell Davis gastava mais em terapia todos os meses do que Bella pagava de aluguel.

A porta se abriu, interrompendo seus pensamentos sombrios. Edward entrou, trazendo uma bandeja com dois pratos e uma pequena tigela. Ele pôs um dos pratos diante dela e o outro à direita, a vasilha entre os dois. Deixando a bandeja de lado, pegou uma garrafa de vinho que trazia debaixo do braço, sacou a rolha, serviu nas taças o líquido vermelho e sentou-se.

Da vasilha, ele retirou uma toalha e estendeu a mão.

— Posso?

Surpresa com a consideração, ela colocou uma das mãos sobre a dele. Edward a envolveu com a toalha úmida, que exalava um aroma cítrico, e deu início a mais sensual lavagem de mão que Bella já experimentara. Ele passou o pano por entre cada um dos dedos, massageou-lhe a palma e a pele sensível sob o pulso e depois repetiu o processo na outra mão. Quando terminou, o desejo que ele satisfizera tão recentemente havia se reacendido e sua respiração estava acelerada. Tudo porque ele lhe lavara as mãos! Ela não conseguia entender. Como ele conseguia mexer com ela tão facilmente?

Edward ergueu a taça.

— Deleite-se.

— Enquanto durar. — Ela encostou a taça de cristal na dele e depois tomou um golinho. Edward, com certeza, entendia de vinhos. Bella ergueu a faca, cortou a carne macia e se deteve. — Se vamos levar adiante este… caso, será que não deveríamos estabelecer algumas regras?

— Boa idéia.

— Nada de ligações para o trabalho — ela sugeriu, e provou a suculenta carne, que derreteu em sua boca. — Deliciosa.

— Obrigado. Tem razão. Ligar para o trabalho seria arriscado, mesmo com as precauções que tomei. Precisamos manter os negócios e nossa vida privada separados. _Completamente_ separados — ele enfatizou.

Bella sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Tomou um gole de vinho. Tinha de destruir o relatório do departamento de vendas.

— Muito bem. E quando um de nós quiser dar um basta nisso, é só dizer e estará tudo acabado. Nada de futuros contatos. Nada de perguntas. Nada de exigir explicações.

— De acordo.

— Nada de "Eu amo você" nem de falar sobre o futuro. Ambos sabemos que isso é temporário.

— Entendido. Aqui e agora. E só.

Alguns instantes se passaram enquanto os dois comiam em silêncio. Bella não conseguiu se ver com vontade de terminar tudo. Por outro lado, a mãe, provavelmente, também não começara nenhum de seus casamentos imaginando que acabariam em divórcios brutais. Ela fitou Edward nos olhos.

— Encontros em público estão fora de questão, e também não podemos nos encontrar em meu apartamento. Meu pai é dono do prédio e mora na cobertura. Além de correr o risco de encontrá-lo, haveria muitos olhares curiosos. Mas um hotel me parece…

Ela deu de ombros.

— Muito sujo. Meu apartamento é seguro. Meu vizinho está sempre viajando, e James, o porteiro, já está aqui há anos. Ele sabe ser discreto.

Bella deteve o garfo na metade do caminho até a boca.

— Quer dizer que não havia nenhuma chance de sermos interrompidos no elevador?

Edward sorriu.

— Só se houvesse um incêndio. E, minha querida, você chegou perto de dar início a um.

O elogio a deixou ruborizada.

— Poderia ter me contado a respeito do seu vizinho antes.

— E estragar sua fantasia?

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Bella. Nenhum homem jamais lhe perguntara quais eram suas fantasias, e muito menos se esforçara tanto para realizá-la.

— Fantasias raramente correspondem às expectativas, mas esta correspondeu. Você realmente não me decepcionou.

— É bom saber disso.

Foi então que Bella se lembrou de algo que fez seu sangue gelar nas veias.

— Ah, meu Deus, vocês não têm câmeras de segurança no elevador, têm? Sei que deveria ter perguntado antes, mas…

— Não temos, Bella. Você tem minha palavra de que jamais farei deliberadamente algo para magoá-la ou humilhá-la.

A tensão foi aliviada e o pânico controlado.

— Eu também não.

Estava sendo sincera. O pai teria de achar outro capacho para investigar a Editora Volturi.

Sobre a mesa, Edward cobriu a mão dela com a sua, acariciando-a com o polegar.

— Tem idéia de como é difícil ficar aqui sentado, sabendo que não está de calcinha?

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo capítulo:_

_Acontecesse o que acontecesse, seu caso proibido havia começado. E aquilo era muito bom._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

**Eu sou má! (66) Parei o capítulo NESSA parte hehe*, mas fiquem calmos que o próximo capítulo começa exatamente onde este parou, ok?!**

**Acho que vocês já notaram, mas o encontro não terminou aqui!**

**Valeu pelos comentários, tem várias pessoas que lêem e não comentam, mas tuuuudo bem. Eu supero desde que eu tenha aquelas leitoras adoráveis que me mandam um review sempre que podem. Entre elas estão: ****Gibeluh****, ****Dani****Marjorie****, ****Priiiii****, ****Lady****Abracadabra****, ****mari****, ****Manuuu****, ****violetflor****, ****Anita****Masen****Cullen****, ****Mii****Yamauti****, ****Bruna****Gabriela****, ****elisandra****, ****angel****blue****cullen****, ****loli****, ****te****, ****Ana****Krol****, ****Anne****Lima****. Obrigada mesmo, vocês fazem os meus dias mais coloridos!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Quem viu o PARAMORE na MTV hoje dêem um up também ô/**

**UP!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen/ Mii Yamauti)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

***POV Bella***

Sobre a mesa, Edward cobriu a mão dela com a sua, acariciando-a com o polegar.

— Tem idéia de como é difícil ficar aqui sentado, sabendo que não está de calcinha?

Seu apetite por comida desapareceu e a voracidade por Edward reacendeu em seu íntimo. Ela abaixou os olhos e surpreendeu-se ao ver o prato vazio. Sequer se recordava de ter comido.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Pegando os pratos, ela se dirigiu para a cozinha, onde os colocou na pia. Ao abrir a torneira, sentiu os braços de Edward encurralando-a de encontro à bancada. Ele se inclinou para frente até que o peito comprimisse suas costas e a ereção se alojasse entre suas pernas. A respiração próxima à orelha fez com que ela estremecesse. Se os ossos pudessem derreter, os dela já estariam em uma poça sobre o piso de granito.

— Os pratos podem esperar. Venha comigo até o chuveiro. Quero vê-la molhada.

Ela se virou para ele e pousou as mãos sobre o belo tórax.

— Acho que já estou, mas, se quiser, estou disposta a permitir que continue treinando.

Acontecesse o que acontecesse, seu caso proibido havia começado. E aquilo era muito bom.

Bella deixou cair a toalha e esticou a mão na direção do vestido. Edward despertou do torpor sensual induzido pela visão da pele clara e úmida.

— Fique. Amanhã é domingo. Não há porque ter pressa para voltar para casa.

Ela se virou, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta.

* * *

***POV Edward***

Mal passava das nove e já haviam jantado e feito amor duas vezes. Ela o devastara, acabara com ele, e cinco minutos após quase ter desmoronado no chuveiro, ele jurara estar saciado por meses a fio. Então por que essa voracidade ainda corria por suas veias? E por que a idéia de acordar ao lado de Bella fazia seu corpo formigar?

Ela botou as mãos sobre o peito dele, alisando os pêlos de modo a garantir que ele ficasse excitado outra vez.

Ele a deteve.

— Pensei que precisava descansar.

O sorriso encantador de Bella poderia tentar um santo — algo que ele não tinha a mínima pretensão de ser.

— Já que insiste, podemos descansar um pouco.

Edward a levou para um aposento que tinha apenas um grande, branco e lindo piano de cauda.

- Por que você não toca – sugeriu Bella.

Ela sentou-se na poltrona de couro diante da escrivaninha, abraçando os joelhos de encontro ao peito. A pele cor de marfim contrastou com o couro cor de vinho. Se Edward tivesse, uma camisinha, já a estaria possuindo sobre a mesa de cerejeira.

Ele se sentou para começar a tocar _Claire de lune_, mas o som de batidas na porta da frente o impediu.

Bella firmou os pés no chão, detendo o giro da cadeira. Alarmada, arregalou os olhos.

— Está esperando alguém?

— Não. — Edward tentou pensar, mas não era fácil com uma mulher maravilhosa, nua, sentada em sua poltrona. — Provavelmente é Seth. Caso contrário, o porteiro teria avisado.

— Seth é um amigo?

— E um colega de trabalho.

— Ah!

— Vá para o meu quarto. Eu atendo à porta.

— Talvez, primeiro, queira vestir a calça, para o caso de não ser seu amigo.

_Onde estava com a cabeça? _Provavelmente perdida entre a rua do Pânico e a avenida da Luxúria.

— Boa idéia.

As batidas persistiram enquanto voltavam correndo para o quarto de Edward. Ele vestiu a calça e fechou a porta do quarto.

— Já vou, já vou. Deteve-se por um instante para recuperar o fôlego e, depois, abriu a porta. Seth entrou na mesma hora, seguindo diretamente para o gabinete, da maneira como já fizera tantas vezes.

— Estava quase indo embora. Se importa se eu ficar um pouco aqui? Jane e as amigas estão se divertindo com as revistas de casamento. Fui expulso — Quando Edward permaneceu na porta em vez de segui-lo, Seth virou-se e viu que ele estava com o peito desnudo, com as calças e a correia abertas e descalço. — Eu o tirei da cama?

Era preferível que o amigo pensasse que o acordara a fazer muitas perguntas.

— Tirou.

E começavam as mentiras. Naquele instante, ele se deu conta do custo que um relacionamento com Bella teria. Fazer tudo escondido, mentir para a família e para os amigos e guardar segredo sobre a única mulher que o fizera sorrir desde o início da competição estabelecida por Aro.

O olhar de Seth focalizou-se atrás de Edward, no champanhe, nas rosas e na bolsa ainda sobre a mesa.

— Você não está sozinho.

Droga, não dava para mentir com duas taças de champanha bem à mostra.

— Não.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto de Seth.

— Se tivesse dito que tinha compromisso para hoje, eu não teria aparecido. Quem é ela?

— Ninguém que você conheça.

— A moça da galeria com quem apareceu na foto do jornal?

Ele pensava que era Lauren.

— Boa noite, Seth. Nós nos falamos mais tarde.

— Não vai me contar nada? Puxa, ela deve mesmo ser especial.

Uma negação ameaçou brotar dos lábios de Edward, mas ele a reprimiu. Bella, especial? Era mesmo, mas não da maneira que Seth pensava. Não haveria nenhum casamento ao final desse envolvimento. Ewdard abriu a porta.

— A gente conversa na segunda.

— Sabia que estava tendo problemas com alguma mulher — Seth disse ao passar por ele —, mas já deve ter encontrado a solução.

— Não há problema algum para encontrar a solução.

Mas estava mentindo. Edward fechou a porta e se recostou nela. Os problemas haviam acabado de começar. Escolhera um caminho que atravessava um campo minado. Um passo em falso e poderia ser o fim de sua vida como a conhecia.

E se tivessem sido flagrados?

* * *

***POV Bella***

O coração de Bella estava acelerado quando vestiu as roupas. Com as mãos trêmulas, foi impossível calçar as meias. Ela as deixou de lado e calçou os sapatos.

O ruído abafado de vozes masculinas atravessou a porta, mas ela não conseguia discernir as palavras. Não importava. Assim que o visitante de Edward fosse embora, ela também precisava partir. Passar a noite ali e ir embora sob a luz do sol matinal era arriscado demais. Era melhor esgueirar-se até a própria casa sob a proteção da escuridão.

Um romance clandestino. Que coisa mais hollywoodiana! E tão atípico dela. No entanto, ainda não estava disposta a abrir mão de Edward. Ainda não. Não quando finalmente se sentia viva pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

Surpreendeu-se ao notar a porta do quarto se abrindo.

Edward franziu a testa ao fitá-la.

— Você está vestida.

— Estou. Preciso ir.

— Por quê?

— Porque ficar aqui não é uma boa idéia. Pensei que... Mas, não. Quero dizer…

Estava falando coisas sem sentido. Ele a deteve ao levar o dedo a seus lábios.

— Bella, está tudo bem — disse, segurando-a pelos ombros. — Ninguém sabe que está aqui.

Ao fitar os olhos verdes de Edward, ela quase cedeu. Quase. Adoraria passar a noite dando prazer a ele, e recebendo prazer em troca, mas, apesar de amar a idéia de acordar em seus braços, havia coisas demais em jogo.

— Quero ir para casa.

— Passe o final de semana aqui comigo. Podemos seguir de carro para a costa e encontrar um lugar onde não precisaremos nos preocupar com alguém batendo à porta.

— Não posso. Meu pai vai receber algumas pessoas amanhã à noite. Sou uma das anfitriãs. Quem sabe no fim de semana que vem.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Final de semana que vem tenho de voar até o Colorado para a festa de noivado de Seth.

Resignada, Bella suspirou. Seu tempo juntos consistiria de momentos roubados, até que encontrar tempo um para o outro traria mais dor de cabeça do que felicidade, e um ou o outro terminaria a relação. Será que ela esperava algo diferente?

O relacionamento estava caminhando depressa dedais. Bella precisava de um tempo para reavaliar a situação. Caso contrário, acabaria em um dos relacionamentos falidos da mãe.

— Quero ir para casa — repetiu.

Ele deve ter notado a determinação em seus olhos, Porque, dessa vez, não discutiu.

— Vou chamar um táxi — disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

— Não precisa. São só alguns quarteirões.

— Então, eu a acompanho até em casa.

— Não!

Ela mordeu o lábio. Não tivera a intenção de gritar.

Ele estreitou os lábios.

— Ou eu a acompanho, ou chamo um táxi. É melhor correr o risco de sermos descobertos do que você acabar sendo assaltada ou coisa pior.

Mais uma vez, ela se surpreendeu com a consideração. Edward Cullen era um achado e tanto. Um achado com o qual não poderia ficar.

— Pode me acompanhar até a esquina, de onde dá para ver a portaria bem iluminada do meu prédio. Mas não até o meu apartamento.

Se queria realmente resguardar o coração, precisava deixar bem claro os limites desse relacionamento.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo capítulo:_

_Isabella Swan é a sua namorada misteriosa? — perguntou Seth, com incredulidade._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

**Sim, descobrirão que o Edward tem um caso com a Bella no próximo capítulo...**

**Então obrigada a Manuuu (**devo dizer que você pegou o espírito da coisa. As regras não vão durar muito porque vão descobrir #fato, e a Bella vai querer mais independência e o Edward menos pressão...), **Ana Krol, juliawill (**pena que foi curtinha a apresentação néh?!), **Gibeluh (**coloca "relacionamento quente" nisso, hehe*)** Bruna Gabriela, loli (**aunt que triste, a MTV tinha que pegar em todos os lugares para que todo mudo pudesse ver o paramore *-* pelo menos o youtube pega...),** Janice (**eu fiquei um tempão procurando uns nomes para colocar na mãe da Bella, é que ela se casou muitas³ vezes hehe*), **vitoria pixel jett** (opa! Tomara que vire uma leitora assídua!), **marinapz4, Mari (**comentar quando dá é o suficiente para mim, obrigada mesmo.),** Mii Yamauti (**O Edward foi tão romântico... Eu quero ele pra mim!- Quem não quer?[2] hehe***), Dani Marjorie (**paramore é Mara, pena que a Hay sempre faz de tudo para deixar o cabelo frizzado... O mundo é injusto! Eu faço de tudo para o meu cabelo NÃO frizzar e quase nunca adianta...),** Elisandra, angel blue cullen (**sinto dizer, mas você tem razão. Naõ vai dar tempo dela destruir o relatório. Ela vai estar ocupada com outras coisas... hehe*),** Priiii (**que triste você não sabia? Putz, podia ter avisado aqui na fic néh?! Vou fazer um "blog" news de "Negócios à parte" \autoraidiota/), **Violetflor, Rosalinasecret **(L),** te (**já pensei sim *-* mas tenho dificuldade em passar minhas idéias para o papel. É mais fácil quando é fic. Talvez eu transforme os meus "livros" em fics...),** Amanda (**oh, o seu review chegou às 11:11 para mim #euri amo/adoro**).**

**

* * *

  
**

**Não sei se vai dar para eu postar amanhã, mas vale tentar um monte de reviews néh?!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen/ Mii Yamauti)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

***POV Edward***

A semana de Ewdard fora um verdadeiro cabo de guerra entre o dever familiar, a amizade de Seth e seu desejo por Bella. Houve momentos em que chegou a pensar que ele — a corda — fosse arrebentar.

Passara os dias no trabalho se esquivando do sorriso malicioso e das perguntas enxeridas de Seth, tentando acalmar anunciantes impacientes e aliviar as tensões entre os membros da equipe da Editora Volturi. A cada noite voltava para casa e para Bella. Ela fazia as dores de cabeça desaparecerem. Preparava o jantar com ela e fazia o melhor sexo de sua vida. E conversavam. Sobre tudo, sobre nada. Não importava. Bastava estar com ela.

Não podia deixar a cidade sem se despedir dela. _De novo_. Haviam se despedido de modo plenamente satisfatório na noite anterior. Ficou preocupado com a possibilidade de estar se tornando muito dependente dela, mas chegou à conclusão que era apenas uma fase. Logo esse intervalo de sensualidade acabaria.

Torcendo para que Bella não se importasse de ser acordada tão cedo, digitou seu número no celular. Levou o aparelho ao ouvido e continuou a fazer a mala.

— Alô — atendeu Bella, com a voz claramente sonolenta.

Uma palavra era tudo que bastava para acender as chamas de sua voracidade.

— Liguei para me despedir antes de seguir para o aeroporto.

— Não são nem cinco e meia. Você está saindo cedo.

Ele não queria ir. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber isso.

Sempre quisera viajar, mas ficara por perto da editora. Receava que, se fosse embora, daria a impressão de não ligar para o trabalho. Em outras circunstâncias, adoraria conhecer o Colorado, mas Seth escolhera uma péssima hora para sua festa de noivado. Ewdard amava Seth como a um irmão, e estava feliz pelo amigo ter encontrado Jane, mas assistir aos dois apaixonados se beijando só faria jogar sal na ferida aberta. Edward e Bella jamais poderiam ter o que Seth e Jane tinham — um relacionamento aberto e uma comemoração familiar.

Será que ele queria isso?

— Edward?

— Estou aqui. Estava apenas me lembrando do jantar de ontem à noite.

— Não sei se você se recorda, mas nós acabamos não comendo ontem à noite.

Ele sorriu.

— Talvez _você _não se recorde, mas eu me fartei ontem.

Uma risada rouca veio do outro lado da linha.

— Eu me recordo vagamente de vê-lo mordiscando alguma coisa.

Fizera muito mais do que mordiscar. Saciara-se com sua doçura ali mesmo na mesa de jantar, até que ela implorasse para ele parar, e depois a carregara até a cama, porque ela alegava que as pernas estavam bambas demais. Ao chegarem, ela o fizera um homem muito, muito feliz.

Percebeu que sentiria saudades dela. Sentiria falta do humor irreverente, da voz calmante, do corpo pecaminosamente sensual e da boca tão talentosa. Ia começar a lhe dizer isso, mas se deteve. As regras do relacionamento não permitiam esse tipo de declaração. Menções sobre o futuro não eram permitidas. Tudo que tinham era o aqui e o agora.

E isso não o incomodava. Muito.

— Se tiver uma chance, ligo para você do Colorado. Caso contrário, dou notícias quando chegar. Domingo à noite ainda está de pé?

— Se você estiver… — Ele sorriu diante da provocação. — Edward, eu… Vou sentir falta das nossas noites.

Ele sentiu o coração quase saltar do peito.

— Eu também.

— Divirta-se. — Vou tentar.

E tentaria mesmo, por que a lealdade ao amigo e à família exigia que se esforçasse cem por cento. E Edward era realmente leal.

* * *

_Lamentável! Você sequer consegue passar 24 horas sem falar com Bella._

Edward estava louco para compartilhar com ela tudo que vira no rancho de Garrett Whitlock. O lugar era diferente de tudo que ele conhecia. Sentia-se com um menino em um parque de diversões, cercado de novidades. O ar era puro, e ele não conseguia se acostumar com a falta de ruídos. É claro que havia o gado e outros barulhos típicos de um rancho, mas os constantes ruídos de fundo aos quais tinha se acostumado haviam desaparecido.

Ele escapou da reunião familiar logo que foi possível e achou um local à sombra do alojamento dos empregados que nem mesmo a luz da lua alcançava. Ele acionou o número de Bella na memória e o celular completou automaticamente a ligação. Ela atendeu logo ao primeiro toque e, como de costume, ele sentiu a pulsação disparar ao escutar-lhe a voz.

— Você não ia acreditar neste lugar — disse ele, sem preâmbulos. — O rancho é tão grande que não dá para ver nada além dele por quilômetros, mas a vista das Rochosas é incrível.

— Olá para você também — brincou ela. — Nunca viajou para o Oeste?

— Só algumas vezes, a trabalho, para Los Angeles e Dallas. Sou um rapaz nascido e criado na cidade grande. Você acredita que Seth, Marcos e eu estamos hospedados no alojamento dos empregados com dois vaqueiros do rancho? É como entrar em um cenário de filme de faroeste.

— Seu tio Marcos?

— É.

Embora apenas alguns anos mais velho do que Edward, Marcos era seu tio, e editor-chefe da revista _The Buzz._

— O restante da família está no rancho com você?

— A maioria é da equipe da _Charisma _— retrucou ele. — Além de Seth e Jane, a noiva, temos tia Kate, a mãe biológica de Jane, minha avó Sulpicia, meu prim Eleazar e a noiva, Carmen Denalli.

— Carmen Denalli da Susskind, Engle & Harlan?

— É. Você a conhece?

— Conheço. Ele cuida das contas de alguns de nossos anunciantes, e já foi a diversas recepções das Empresas Swan.

Os cabelos da nuca de Edward ficaram eriçados em sinal de alarme. Mas não havia por que mencionar o nome de Bella, e nenhum motivo para Carmen fazer a conexão entre Ewdard e sua amante proibida. Ele deixou de lado suas preocupações.

— Amanhã é o grande dia. O pai de Jane, Garrett, disse que vizinhos de tudo quanto é lugar do estado virão para a festa de noivado de Seth e Jane. Parece que ele tem um bocado de atrações reservadas para nós, o pessoal da cidade.

Ela riu.

— Não vá se machucar. Quero ver tudo funcionando quando voltar, porque fui às compras hoje. Você vai adorar o que eu comprei.

— Mal posso esperar.

Como era possível? Como é que Isabella Swan era capaz de excitá-lo pelo telefone? Antes de Bella, Edward jamais passara muito tempo no telefone, a não ser em ligações relacionadas ao trabalho. O telefone era uma ferramenta. Ela o transformara em um instrumento de sedução. Edward se viu relutando em se despedir.

— O que está usando?

— Espuma. Estou no banho.

Ele sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe da cabeça. Apoiando-se na parede do alojamento, precisou de alguns segundos para encontrar a voz.

— Isso é jogo sujo.

Ela riu.

— Pode até ser. Mas você adora. Se não adorasse, não teria um sorriso torto no rosto cada vez que me acusa disso. Aposto que está sorrindo agora.

Ela o conhecia bem demais. Como era isso possível, em menos de três semanas?

— Que homem não estaria sorrindo ao falar com uma mulher nua e sensual, linda, perfumada e deliciosa?

— _Alguém_ — prosseguiu ela, com malícia na voz — me deu uma sacola de romances provocantes, e a banheira é o meu lugar preferido para ler. Agora que não está aqui, estou planejando passar um bocado de tempo lendo.

A imagem de suas curvas molhadas cobertas de espuma apareceu na mente dele. A boca de Edward se encheu de água e o desejo se alojou em seu íntimo.

— Você está acabando comigo, querida.

O ruído de passos na terra dura o fez se virar. Seth estava postado a alguns metros de distância, iluminado pelo luar.

— Eu tenho de desligar. Boa noite.

Edward mal esperou a resposta de Bella antes de fechar o celular.

— Estava me perguntando onde estaria você. Não sabia que precisava trocar juras de amor com sua namorada — disse Seth.

Edward não sabia o quanto o amigo havia escutado, mas parecia evidente que seria inútil negar. Procurou se lembrar do máximo possível da conversa. Será que chamara Bella pelo nome? Achava que não.

— Perdi alguma coisa?

— Garrett está se preparando para abrir o champanhe que você trouxe. Ainda não quer me dizer quem é sua amada misteriosa?

— E isso importa? Você não a conhece mesmo.

Edward seguiu para a casa do rancho. Seth o seguiu.

— Eu me abri por completo com você. O mínimo que poderia fazer era retribuir o favor.

— Não tenho de fazê-lo. Não sou eu que vou me casar.

E, pela primeira vez, Edward percebeu que isso podia não ser algo para se vangloriar.

* * *

***POV Bella***

Pronto. Bella desligou o computador, confiante de que a versão em e-mail do relatório da equipe de publicidade sobre a Editora Volturi havia sido apagada e a cópia impressa havia sido destruída. O pai teria de encontrar outra pessoa para fazer seu trabalho sujo.

— O que a traz aqui, no final de semana?

Falando no diabo… O pai estava postado no vão da porta do escritório.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Nada de especial. De vez em quando, trabalho nos finais de semana.

— Da maneira como tem saído em disparada daqui às cinco em ponto, imagino que tenha um bocado para pôr em dia.

— Venho tentando agendar algumas aulas de ginástica no final da tarde.

A mentira saiu com facilidade. Facilidade demais, considerando que jamais mentira. Por outro lado, Edward estava garantindo que ela fizesse bastante exercício todas as noites — só não era o tipo de ginástica que o pai supunha.

— Você teve vários almoços de negócios durante a semana. Com quem?

Sentiu-se tomada de raiva. O tipo de gestão controladora do pai não deveria se estender aos seus horários de almoço.

— Amigos. Venho trabalhando tanto que perdi contato com muitos dos meus colegas de faculdade, e foram apenas dois almoços.

Outra mentira.

— Trate de garantir que suas reuniões não interfiram com o trabalho.

— Sim, senhor.

Ele foi embora sem nem mesmo ter a cortesia de se despedir. Bella suspirou. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

Charlie Swan jamais a cumprimentara.

Jamais se despedira.

Jamais dissera amá-la.

Ela abriria mão de bom grado de uma eternidade de cumprimentos e despedidas apenas para escutar três palavrinhas saídas uma única vez dos lábios do pai.

* * *

***POV Edward***

A cidade encontra o campo. Edward estudou a multidão. Não precisava ser parente de ninguém para identificar o pessoal de Nova York em meio aos vizinhos rurais de Garrett Whitlock. Até mesmo as vestimentas casuais gritavam de tão urbanas.

— Bela festa, Garrett — disse Edward ao aceitar uma cerveja das mãos do pai de Jane.

— Espero que esteja se divertindo.

— E estou.

O restante de sua família também estava. O olhar de Edward desviou-se de seu anfitrião para a multidão espalhada pelo pátio do Silver Moon Ranch. Sua avó, Seth e Jane haviam se juntado a vários outros convidados ao redor de uma das fogueiras espalhadas pelo pátio para protegê-los do frio de outubro. Embora a temperatura estivesse agradável agora, Edward fora avisado que após o pôr-do-sol ela caía drasticamente.

Edward avistou Marcos paquerando uma loura curvilínea e sorriu. Isso era típico de Marcos. O olhar de Edward concentrou-se em Carmen Denalli, que esvaziava os bolsos sobre uma mesa próxima, enquanto se preparava para se juntar a pequena fila de convidados que aguardavam para montar o "touro", um barril suspenso entre duas árvores.

— Pronto para dar uma volta no touro? — perguntou Garrett.

— E por que não? O mínimo que posso fazer em troca de sua hospitalidade é lhe oferecer algumas boas gargalhadas.

— Prometo não rir muito quando você comer poeira.

Garrett virou-se na direção de Kate. Será que a tia e o pai de Jane estavam interessados um no outro?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Somente um sujeito se afogando em insaciável desejo reconheceria os sintomas em outro homem. Mas, em 24 horas, sua tortura acabaria. E ele estaria de novo com Bella.

Ele cruzou o pátio na direção da pequena fila de homens tolos o bastante para se arriscarem a se machucar no divertimento ao estilo dos vaqueiros oferecido pelo seu anfitrião. Edward colocou o copo na mesa, esvaziou os bolsos e botou o celular ao lado dos pertences dos outros convidados de Garrett. Deixar a carteira assim, à vista, era um risco que certamente não teria corrido na cidade grande, mas, aqui, parecia ser uma prática já tão comum quanto deixar a porta de casa destrancada à noite.

Os parentes de Edward se reuniram para observá-lo, como se a possibilidade de ele se machucar os interessasse. Ele colocou a mão no ombro da avó.

— Se eu quebrar o pescoço, você joga minhas cinzas no mar?

—Ah, deixe de palhaçada. E tome cuidado, está bem, meu querido?

Carmen ficou sobre o "touro" por um tempo respeitável, antes de cair em uma pilha de serragem sob o barril. O sujeito na frente de Edward, um dos empregados do rancho, subiu no "touro". O vaqueiro fez cavalgar o barril parecer fácil. Todo mundo parou para assisti-lo até o homem saltar para o chão.

Garrett deu um tapinha nas costas de Edward.

— Suba, Cullen. Vamos ver do que você é feito.

Edward torcia para que a experiência não fosse lá muito humilhante.

— Quanto tempo Carmen agüentou?

— Sete segundos — informou o sujeito com o cronômetro.

Sete segundos. Ele podia agüentar sete segundos. Os vaqueiros seguraram o barril firme, para que Edward passasse a perna por sobre ele. A manta que cobria o barril deslizou e Edward quase caiu do outro lado. Por fim, encontrou seu ponto de equilíbrio, apertou os calcanhares sob o "touro", como fora instruído, agarrou a corda com a mão direita e ergueu o braço esquerdo no ar.

— Pode soltar.

Os vaqueiros puxaram as cordas que sacudiam o "touro". Edward esforçou-se para manter o equilíbrio. O barril empinava e mergulhava, saltava e caía.

— Quem é que tem Isabella Swan como o primeiro número da agenda? Peguei seu celular por engano — gritou Carmen.

_Diabos! _Edward tentou, mas não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio. Ele foi ao chão com um baque surdo. O impacto o deixou sem fôlego. Ele se pôs de pé, limpando a serragem do jeans e do suéter.

— Meu — arquejou. — O telefone é meu.

- Isabella Swan é a sua namorada misteriosa? — perguntou Seth, com incredulidade.

Todos os rostos da família exibiam as mesmas expressões chocadas. Edward pensou em negar, mas nada disse. Confirmar só faria dar início a uma desagradável cadeia de acontecimentos, mas ele se recusava a mentir e reduzir a paz, o prazer e a felicidade que Bella lhe proporcionara.

— É.

Carmen se adiantou, estendendo o telefone para Edward.

— Sinto muito. Seu aparelho é do mesmo modelo que o meu e estava ao lado da minha carteira na mesa. Eu o peguei por engano. Quando tentei usar a discagem rápida para fazer uma ligação, deu engano. Verifiquei o nome na tela e vi o de Isabella. Talvez seja melhor ligar para ela e explicar.

Como sócia em uma agência de publicidade, Carmen sabia da rivalidade entre as Empresas Swan e a Editora Volturi. Sabia muito bem a casa de marimbondos que havia agitado sem querer. Mas Edward não podia culpá-la.

— Não tem problema, Carmen. Acontece.

Em questão de minutos, alguém ligaria para Aro Volturi e lhe diria que o neto estava envolvido com a filha de seu inimigo. E, então, os problemas de Edward realmente começariam. Precisava ligar para Bella e alertá-la de que poderia ser o início do fim do relacionamento dos dois.

Seus dedos apertaram o celular. Ainda não estava pronto para abrir mão dela, mas, sem dúvida, em breve teriam de se despedir.

___

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo capítulo:_

_A dor lhe apertava o peito, e ela mal conseguia conter os soluços. Repetira o erro da mãe de se apaixonar à primeira vista. Começava a entender melhor a vida inconstante da mãe._

_Quebrara as regras e se apaixonara por Edward Cullen — um homem que jamais poderia ter._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

**Muito obrigada a Gibeluh, Violetflor, Mari, marinapz4, Elisandra, Janice, IsabellaPC, Ana Krol, Dani Marjorie, angel blue cullen, te, vitoria pixel jett, Manuuu, Mii Yamauti, Lize G., Priii, Mari Pattinson Br e Amanda que comentaram!**

**Me desculpem por não responder é que eu estou ocupadíssima aqui, só passei para não falhar um dia na postagem.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Esse BIG CHAPTER merece comentários, certo?**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ Lemons

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen/ Mii Yamauti)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO DEZESETE**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

***POV Bella***

_Acabado_. O romance mais excitante de sua vida logo estaria acabado.

Bella andava de um lado para o outro no apartamento de Edward na noite de domingo, sentindo-se ligeiramente nauseada. Ele logo estaria em casa. No instante em que recebeu o telefonema, na noite anterior, para avisar que o envolvimento dos dois viera a público, ela soube que quebrara a promessa que fizera a si mesma de manter os hormônios e o coração separados. Edward se tornara importante demais para ela. Seus encontros haviam se tornado o ponto alto de seu dia — não apenas por causa do sexo, que era fantástico, mas pela amizade, pelos jantares compartilhados, pelas conversas e pela compreensão que via em seus olhos quando falava com ele de suas frustrações com o trabalho.

Não queria perder o homem que lhe dera algo com que se importar além do trabalho pela primeira vez em sete anos. Mas que escolha tinha? Ele lhe diria adeus. E, de acordo com as regras que haviam estabelecido, estaria tudo acabado. Nada de implorar por mais tempo. Nada de se apegar. Não sabia se seria capaz de se despedir com dignidade. Mesmo que Edward estivesse disposto a enfrentar a ira de Aro Volturi para mantê-la em sua vida, ela estava diante do mesmo dilema. Manter um relacionamento com Edward significava desagradar o pai. De novo. E será que realmente queria arriscar isso por causa de um caso passageiro?

Os sentimentos no coração não pareciam passageiros. Mas eram. Sabia que eram tão bem quanto sabia que a mãe se apaixonaria e voltaria a se casar logo que superasse a decepção amorosa com o marido número 5.

O som de uma chave entrando na fechadura fez seu coração vir à boca. A porta se abriu e Edward apareceu no vão com sua mala na mão. Os olhos verdes melancólicos encontraram os dela. Bella foi incapaz de falar. A emoção presa na garganta impedia a passagem de qualquer som. No que estaria ele pensando? Em como dizer adeus? Como lhe dizer para ir embora?

— Você está aqui.

A voz saiu baixa e tão desprovida de emoção quanto o rosto.

— Estou. Eu… — Ela umedeceu os lábios e engoliu em seco. — Eu disse que estaria.

Edward entrou e fechou a porta. Deixou cair o casaco e a mala no vestíbulo. Sem nada dizer, cruzou o recinto, segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e a beijou.

Ela não sabia o que estava esperando, mas, com certeza, não era um beijo profundo como aquele. Edward devorava-lhe a boca como um homem faminto o faria com a primeira refeição após um prolongado jejum. Seu beijo foi meio descontrolado, meio brusco e muito sensual. Seus dedos alisaram-lhe os cabelos, acariciaram-lhe os ombros e desceram pelas costas, depois subiram novamente. Sistematicamente, ele removeu suas roupas. Blusa. Sutiã. Sapatos. Calça. Calcinha. Ela ficou diante dele, nua, trêmula e confusa.

Edward tirou os sapatos, e em menos de um minuto suas roupas estavam empilhadas no chão, sobre as dela. Ele a levou até o sofá. Suas mãos se mexiam rapidamente, deixando-a arrepiada, roubando-lhe o fôlego e a sanidade, e despertando um vórtice de desejo em seu íntimo. Ele a sorveu do pescoço até o umbigo e, depois, desceu ainda mais. Bella agarrou-lhe os cabelos, arqueando-se, erguendo os quadris na direção da boca de Edward e da magia que ele conjurava. Ela chegou ao ápice rapidamente — rápido demais —, sem ter tempo de questionar o silencioso desespero de Edward.

Ele pegou a calça, achou a carteira e a camisinha, que logo vestiu. Depois, ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, agarrou-lhe as nádegas e penetrou-a. Arremeteu profunda, rápida e incessantemente, levando-a ao limite da razão. Não tentou se conter nem prolongar o prazer dela, como costumava fazer. Dessa vez, estava correndo em busca da satisfação, como se receasse que ela fosse escapar, e Bella sofregamente aceitou tudo que lhe foi oferecido. Mais do que isso, incentivava-o, acariciando-lhe os ombros largos, erguendo os quadris.

A tensão aumentava em seu íntimo e seus pulmões se esforçavam ao máximo à medida que tentava lhe acompanhar o ritmo. Então, viu-se tomada de ondas de êxtase. Fincou as unhas nos bíceps de Edward e estudou-lhe o rosto, tentando fixar na memória o momento em que ele gemeu e se arqueou, atingindo o clímax. Por vários segundos, ficaram imóveis, com os corpos interligados, conectados.

Os olhos dele já diziam tudo. Era o fim. Aquela seria a última vez. Ele desabou sobre o cotovelo, encostando a testa ao lado dela, na almofada do sofá. O fato de aquela ser a última noite de amor dos dois trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Bella. Não querendo que Edward notasse sua reação, ela escondeu o rosto no ombro dele.

A dor lhe apertava o peito, e ela mal conseguia conter os soluços. Repetira o erro da mãe de se apaixonar à primeira vista. Começava a entender melhor a vida inconstante da mãe.

Quebrara as regras e se apaixonara por Edward Cullen — um homem que jamais poderia ter.

* * *

***POV Edward* **

— Bom dia, Edward — disse Jessica, sua secretária, ao se aproximar de sua mesa. — Seu avô quer vê-lo imediatamente.

A segunda-feira de Edward já começara mal desde o instante em que acordara para ver o travesseiro vazio ao seu lado — vazio, exceto pela chaves que dera a Bella. Aparentemente, seu dia ainda iria piorar muito.

— Bom dia, Jessica. Diga a Aro que estarei lá em 15 minutos.

Com as sobrancelhas arqueando-se de surpresa, Jessica hesitou. No passado, sempre que Aro estalava o chicote, Edward pulava para fazer-lhe a vontade. Instantaneamente. Sem fazer perguntas.

Mas não hoje. Não quando ainda não aceitara o tato de que Bella deixara seu apartamento sorrateiramente no meio da noite. Não quando não sabia se poderia cumprir o acordo que haviam feito e não tentar mais entrar em contato com ela. Na noite anterior, haviam feito amor no sofá, no chuveiro e em sua cama, e ela simplesmente fora embora no meio da noite, sem sequer se despedir.

Ele queria uma explicação, droga. Como ela podia dar as costas ao que eles sentiam?

— Seus recados estão em cima da mesa — disse Jessica_, _interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Obrigado.

Ele entrou no escritório, fechou a porta e sentou-se atrás da mesa. Automaticamente, examinou os papeis cor-de-rosa, sem prestar atenção neles, e, por fim, os jogou de lado e pegou o telefone.

_Nada de ligações para o trabalho_

A regra do relacionamento deteve sua mão.

E se não estivesse pronto para abrir mão de Bella. E se ainda precisasse dela?

_Precisasse dela!_

É, precisasse dela.

Ele colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e descansou a cabeça nas mãos. E agora? Ver abertamente Bella só lhes traria mais problemas. Mas ela não gostava a próprio trabalho. Talvez pudesse convence-la a se demitir. Aro jamais lhe daria um emprego ali, mas havia outras editoras em Manhattan — editoras que não eram desprezadas por Aro.

A porta do escritório de Edward abriu-se violentamente. Aro marchou para dentro do recinto sem sequer bater à porta.

— Como ousa se envolver com a filha do inimigo?

E a batalha começara. Resignado, Edward se recostou na cadeira.

—As Empresas Swan não são o inimigo. É a concorrência. Uma das muitas editoras do mercado de revistas.

— Swan não é como nossos outros concorrentes. Ele usa táticas duvidosas para conseguir o que quer. Quem lhe garante que Isabella Swan não o está usando para conseguir informações?

— Nunca falamos de negócios.

A não ser das frustrações gerais com o trabalho. Ele não lhe contara sobre o método insano de Aro para escolher o sucessor, embora, em diversas ocasiões, tivesse tido vontade.

— Não é o bastante. Termine tudo — ordenou o avô. Talvez devesse fazê-lo, mas não conseguia. Ainda não. Não quando ela ainda ocupava seus pensamentos 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana.

Aro não estava sempre certo. Não estava certo agora.

— Se eu continuo ou não vendo Isabella não é da sua conta.

— É da minha conta, sim. Você trabalha para mim e todo que faz repercute na editora. Ou você termina tudo com a filha de Swan ou…

Edward se ergueu e inclinou-se para a frente, apoiando as mãos na mesa.

— Aro, você realmente vai querer dar esse ultimato? Porque, no momento, depois deste ano infernal pelo qual você fez a sua empresa e a sua família passarem, você não tem nenhuma garantia de que eu vá ficar.

Os olhos verdes tão parecidos com os de Edward endureceram, e se encheram de algo diferente. Resignação? Edward não saberia dizer ao certo.

— Então sugiro uma licença até que tenha decidido onde está sua lealdade.

Edward sentiu um frio no estômago.

— Está me ordenando que vá embora?

— Até que esteja disposto a terminar seu relacionamento com Isabella Swan, eu não o quero neste prédio.

Então era isso. Hora de escolher entre as obrigações para com a família e a própria felicidade. Deveria ser uma decisão fácil. Mas não era. Na verdade, planejara se despedir de Bella na noite anterior, mas não fora capaz de proferir as palavras. Pela primeira vez na vida Ewdard queria ser egoísta e colocar as próprias necessidades diante das da família, diante das da Editora Volturi.

— Não confia em mim para manter minha vida profissional e pessoal separadas?

— Não é um risco que estou disposto a correr.

— Muito bem. Já fui. — Mas ele não sairia sem dizer o que o vinha corroendo por dentro desde janeiro. — Mas não se esqueça de que foi _você _quem me traiu, Aro. _Você _usou coisas que eu lhe contei em confidencia sobre membros desta família para virá-los uns contra os outros com este seu desafio estúpido. _Você _é o único responsável pela autodestruição da Editora Volturi.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No Próximo capítulo:_

— _Venho saindo com Edward Cullen._

_A expressão do rosto do pai ficou sombria e ele abandonou o trabalho. Ela agora tinha toda a sua atenção._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

**Oi flores, obrigada por acompanharem a fic e principalmente obrigada por cometnarem. A ****Ana Krol ****me perguntou quantos capítulos eu pretendo fazer para a fic e eu acho que vão ser 20 ou 21, ou seja a fic já está na reta final, o que já está meio obvio néh?! Hehe***

**Gibeluh, IsabellaPC, Mari, Dani Marjorie, Mari Pattinson Br, Manuuu, Elisandra, te, Mii Yamauti, Ana Krol, amanda, Lize G., angel blue cullen, marietwi. e Janice comentarem no chapter 17 e amei/adorei os reviews, oká? Espero que comentem nesse também...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Eu vou vir olhar o status da fic lá pelas vinte horas de hoje, e se eu tiver um terço dos views em comentários eu posto o capítulo 18 ainda hoje, mas você vai ter que comentar para isso. Se não eu posto amanhã treze horas, feito?**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ Lemons

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen/ Mii Yamauti)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO**

-

* * *

***POV Bella***

— Estou ocupado, Isabella. O que não pode esperar? — perguntou Charlie Swan sem sequer erguer os olhos dos papéis diante de si.

Bella estava postada diante de sua mesa, lutando contra o nervosismo e se preparando para o pior. Quebraria as regras do relacionamento. Decidira que confrontar logo o pai seria melhor do que a tortura da preocupação com a possibilidade de ele descobrir seu segredo e a atacar de surpresa.

— Venho saindo com Edward Cullen.

A expressão do rosto do pai ficou sombria e ele abandonou o trabalho. Ela agora tinha toda a sua atenção.

— Você o quê?

— Venho saindo com Edward Cullen. Queria que soubesse por mim, não pelos outros.

—Pare de vê-lo.

— Tenho 29 anos de idade, pai, velha demais para você escolher meus namorados. Eu decido se e quando terminar um relacionamento.

O olhar penetrante do patriarca já a fizera reconsiderar mais vezes do que podia se recordar, mas não dessa vez. Bella enfrentou o olhar dele.

— Você está dormindo com ele?

Ela se retraiu diante da pergunta invasiva. Mas o rubor em sua face provavelmente já havia lhe respondido.

— Estou.

— Eu mandei que arrancasse informações dele, não que fosse para a cama com o sujeito. É isso que está fazendo? Arrancando o que quer dele durante conversas sob as cobertas?

Seria tão fácil mentir, dizer-lhe o que ele queria escutar, quem sabe, pelo menos uma vez, ver um pouco de respeito em seus olhos. Mas não aprovava os métodos do pai, e não fingiria fazê-lo.

— Edward e eu não falamos sobre trabalho, e eu jamais o enganaria dessa maneira.

Ele se recostou na cadeira e a fitou, estreitando os olhos.

— Está apaixonada por ele.

O comentário, quase uma acusação, a surpreendeu.

— Estou.

Ele bateu a caneta na mesa. Vinte e duas vezes. Bella sabia porque as contou — qualquer coisa para não pensar no frio que sentia no estômago.

— Quero que seja feliz, Bella, e se Edward a faz feliz… — Ele deu de ombros. —Mas se qualquer informação confidencial vazar das Empresas Swan e eu sequer suspeitar de você, estará despedida. Fui claro?

— Sim, senhor.

O que estava claro é que o pai mais uma vez dava mais importância ao trabalho do que à filha. Que novidade…

— O que descobriu a respeito da situação da Editora Volturi?

Edward fizera menção à competição idiota de Aro em mais de uma ocasião, mas ela não revelaria ao por nada que pudesse prejudicar Edward.

— Nada.

— Então, trate de começar a cavar.

Ele a dispensou ao voltar sua atenção para o trabalho.

A discussão estava encerrada.

Dizer que ela não faria o papel de espiã seria perda tempo. Além do mais, provavelmente jamais veria Edward novamente. Terminara o relacionamento ao deixar chaves sobre o travesseiro, e os dois haviam combinado que não haveria mais contato a partir do momento que um deles decidisse dar um basta.

Deixar o apartamento dele naquela manhã fora uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fizera. Procurou se convencer de que a dor que sentia no peito era temporária. A mãe sempre se recuperara de suas decepções amorosas, e Bella faria o mesmo. Mas não era o que parecia. Naquele instante, sentia-se como se alguém tivesse apagado o sol.

Ela voltou ao escritório. Um mensageiro estava de pé diante da mesa da secretária.

—Aí está ela — disse a assistente. —Bella, ele tem uma entrega que só você pode receber.

Bella assinou o comprovante e aceitou o envelope fino. Curiosa, verificou o endereço do remetente.

Ernie's Pub. O local favorito de Edward para almoçar.

Seu coração quase pulou para fora do peito.

— Obrigada.

Ela correu para o escritório, fechou a porta e rasgou a borda do envelope. Dentro dele achou uma passagem aérea com um bilhete em anexo.

_Veneza está chamando. Quer me acompanhar? E._

Ela passou os dedos trêmulos sobre a mensagem de Edward. Ele também ignorara as regras do relacionamento.

A adrenalina percorreu suas veias, ruborizando-lhe a pele e acelerando sua respiração. Largando-se na poltrona e levando uma das mãos ao peito, examinou mais de perto a passagem aérea. Primeira classe para Roma, saindo amanhã às nove da manhã.

Amanhã.

Uma mulher inteligente mandaria devolver a passagem a Edward Cullen com o seguinte bilhete: "_Obrigada, mas, não, obrigada_.", e deixaria esse fascínio passageiro desaparecer. Poderia se afastar antes de provocar danos mais graves ao coração. Eles não tinham — não podiam ter — um futuro juntos. Quanto mais cedo ela abandonasse seu vício de vê-lo, mas cedo a ânsia que sentia por ele desapareceria.

Era óbvio que se ela não era uma mulher inteligênte e sim apaixonada, porque Bella pressionou o botão do interfone.

— Leah, libere minha agenda pelas próximas duas semanas. Vou tirar uma licença pessoal e não sei exatamente quando estarei de volta.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo capítulo:_

_Podemos ficar na casa de meus avós. Como nosso relacionamento já é de conhecimento geral, não precisamos nos preocupar com os empregados contando algo a papai, e a propriedade é muito bem localizada, perto de quase tudo._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A: desculpem-me por não ter postado ontem à noite, é que a minha gêmula (a Lady Abracadabra) seqüestrou o meu PC, o lado bom PE que ela comentou em todos os capítulos... Mas ela pegou o MEU computador, por que ela não usou o dela? O_o**

**Enfim, obrigada à ****Mari Pattinson Br****, ****Mymih Black****, ****IsabellaPC****, ****Elisandra****, ****Lady Abracadabra****, ****Priii****, ****Rosalinasecret****, ****Anita Masen Cullen****, ****Gibeluh****, ****te1000**** (**oká xD**), ****Mii Yamauti****, ****Mari****, ****angel blue cullen****, ****loli****, ****Lize G****., ****Manuuu****, ****Lyka Cullen****, ****Amanda**** (aqui está hehe*).**

**Nossa Dudes... estou tão feliz por ter tantos comentários! Mas eu percebi que a maioria O-D-E-I-A o Charlie, só que a culpa é dos avós da Bella; isso ficará claro nos próximos capítulos, ok?!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Comenta de novo? Vou ver se termino o cap 19 e posto hoje. **


	20. Capítulo 19

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ Lemons

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen/ Mii Yamauti)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE**

-

* * *

***POV Edward***

Já estava prestes a desistir quando a avistou. A alegria tomou conta de Edward ao ver Bella atravessando o mar de turistas e executivos do movimentado terminal.

Seu cabelo cobriu os ombros quando ela girou a cabeça, examinando a área ao redor do portão. Os olhos dela colidiram com os dele, deixando-o sem fôlego, como se houvesse levado um soco na barriga. Ela hesitou e seguiu na direção dele.

Alarmes dispararam em sua cabeça quando ele se levantou. Não deveria ter ficado tão contente assim em vê-la.

Será que estava se apaixonando? Apaixonado por essa amante proibida?

Impossível. Sabia que o relacionamento era apenas passageiro.

Mas por que outro motivo teria sido tolo o bastante para correr o risco de se indispor com Aro, o homem a quem passara a vida inteira tentando agradar?

Edward reprimiu a consciência intrometida e encontrou Bella no final da fila diante do balcão de check-in.

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

Um sorriso hesitante tremia nos lábios dela.

— O que o fez enviar as passagens?

— Não estava pronto para me despedir. E, apesar do modo furtivo como foi embora, acho que você também não está.

— Não, não estou. Mas você quebrou uma das regras.

Ele cedeu à necessidade avassaladora de tocá-la e acariciou-lhe a face.

— Estou tentando ser flexível. Como alguém que eu conheço.

Um brilho bem humorado apareceu nos olhos dela, mas uma funcionária da companhia aérea que pedia a identidade e a passagem de Bella impediu qualquer resposta.

— Estaremos embarcando na primeira classe em vinte minutos — prometeu a moça. — Tenham um bom vôo.

— Obrigado — respondeu ele.

Edward conduziu Bella até um assento mais afastado da multidão.

— Esta viagem me parece ter sido resultado de impulso momentâneo — comentou ela, preenchendo o silêncio quando ele se viu incapaz de achar as palavras.

O quanto ele deveria lhe contar? Será que deveria confessar que a viagem era uma tentativa final de tirá-la da cabeça?

— Aro me expulsou da editora até que eu tenha posto minhas prioridades em ordem.

Seus olhos encheram-se de solidariedade.

— Eu sinto muito.

Ele pousou uma das mãos sobre a dela, entrelaçando os dedos aos dela.

— Não sinta. Não é culpa sua. Nós dois sabíamos dos riscos quando decidimos continuar a nos ver.

— Meu pai também não pulou de alegria ao saber da novidade.

Ele apertou-lhe a mão.

— Resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade para ir a Veneza. Há muito quero ir lá, o meu apartamento está abandonado as moscas.

— Onde vamos ficar em Roma?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Boa pergunta. Fiz as reservas aéreas, mas não reservei nenhum hotel. Pela primeira vez na vida quero ir para onde o vento me levar, seguir minha curiosidade e parar em qualquer lugar que me pareça interessante. Alugaremos um carro e sairemos dirigindo. Quero visitar vários lugares… — Ele deu de ombros. — Estou aberto a sugestões.

— Podemos ficar na casa de meus avós. Como nosso relacionamento já é de conhecimento geral, não precisamos nos preocupar com os empregados contando algo a papai, e a propriedade é muito bem localizada, perto de quase tudo...

— Se os hotéis estiverem cheios, posso até aceitar o convite.

Aro iria _adorar_ saber que Edward não só estava dormindo com a filha do inimigo, mas o estava fazendo sob o teto do inimigo.

— Sua família sabe para onde está indo?

— Não. Se quiserem falar comigo, podem usar o celular ou e-mail, mas eu precisava desse tempo só para mim… para nós… antes de voltar para a editora e fazer o que esperam de mim.

Se não a estivesse fitando diretamente, não teria notado o tremor. Detestava magoá-la, mas Bella precisava entender que esta semana seria a última que teriam. Ao final dela, ele voltaria para sua vida, para o trabalho, para a família. Seu dever.

Ela sorriu, mas isso em nada aliviou a tristeza em seus olhos.

— Então acho melhor curtirmos ao máximo nossos últimos dias juntos.

* * *

***POV BELLA***

— Pronto para reconhecer a derrota? — perguntou Bella, quando o quarto hotel os recusou. Edward também tentara três pousadas e passagens para Veneza só depois de três dias — Estamos no verão, Edward. Estão todos lotados.

— Derrota não consta no meu vocabulário — retrucou ele ao voltar para a estrada com o carro. — Que tal jantarmos?

— Tudo bem. Eu conheço um bom lugar. Meus avós tem uma casa aqui. – ela acrescentou quando Edward lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo.

De seu assento no conversível alugado Bella estudou Edward. A barba estava por fazer, e ele parecia cansado. Provavelmente mal dormira desde que fora expulso do escritório por Aro. Acrescentando o vôo de sete horas cruzando o país, Edward deveria estar exausto. Ela estava. Um jantar cedo e uma boa cama pareciam muito atraentes.

— A casa de meus avós fica a poucos quilômetros daqui. Nós só vamos ficar lá até conseguirmos um voo para Veneza.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, mas não desviou os olhos da estrada.

— Eu deveria estar lhe dando umas férias românticas, não vivendo à custa de sua família.

—Ah, mas tenho toda a intenção de lhe cobrar — provocou ela, com a voz rouca.

Ele virou brevemente a cabeça em sua direção.

— Ah, é? Como?

Bella foi tomada de um ardor agridoce. Aquele era o fim. Logo Edward retornaria ao convívio dos Volturi e ela não passaria de uma lembrança. Ele não fazia idéia de como escutar seus planos a magoara, e, no que dependesse dela, jamais saberia. Ela planejava tornar essas férias inesquecíveis, e torcia para que, um dia, em breve, conseguisse superar a dor de perdê-lo.

— Terá de aguardar para ver, mas pode acreditar, há um bocado de lingerie sensual envolvida. Vire à esquerda aqui.

— Estar em Roma, é respirar música... — Ele olhou ao redor, admirando as fileiras as construções.

— Você deveria vir mais.

— Provavelmente, mas estou feliz de estar aqui com você.

Os dedos dele entrelaçaram-se aos dela. Como era possível algo passageiro ser tão bom?

— Alguém na sua família sabe de seu interesse por música?

Haviam deixado a estrada principal para trás. Ela adorava o ritmo mais lento das estradas secundárias.

— Todo mundo sabe que gosto de um bom vinho, mas só Aro prestou atenção na minha coleção de certificados e percebeu que meu interesse vai além de ouvir um boa música.

— Vire aqui. Tem um pequeno restaurante logo adiante. Podemos comer lá ou levar para viagem. Por que Aro? Por que não seus pais ou seus irmãos?

— Até a doença de mamãe, papai vivia para o trabalho. Passei mais tempo com meu avô do que com meu pai. Aro me ensinou as manhas do negócio. Sempre o procurei quando tinha dúvidas sobre o trabalho, sobre a vida. Eu achei que nós erámos iguais.

— Então, vocês são muito chegados?

— Pensei que sim. Mas não tenho mais tanta certeza. Tinha razão quanto aos boatos de que ele está se preparando para se aposentar. Seu método de escolha de um sucessor é… — O rosto exibiu sua frustração. — Não compreendo o que está fazendo, e ele se recusa a explicar, mas seu plano está causando problemas dentro da editora.

— Sinto muito. — Não queria detalhes, porque, se de nada soubesse, não poderia se sentir culpada por não compartilhar a informação com o pai. Detestava ficar dividida entre os dois homens mais importantes de sua vida. — Ali está o restaurante. Ainda é cedo e o estacionamento não está cheio. Devemos conseguir uma mesa se quiser comer aqui e provar alguns dos vinhos locais.

— Parece uma boa idéia.

Ele desceu do carro, deu a volta e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. O contato deixou Bella arrepiada.

Edward abriu a porta e encostou a mão nas costas dela. No mesmo instante seu calor atravessou sua roupa provocando arrepios. Será que ainda veria o dia em que o toque dele não a afetasse tanto?

— Há tantas coisas que quero compartilhar com você. – disse Bella

— Sou todo seu, querida.

Ah, se ao menos isso fosse verdade.

A ironia de terminar o relacionamento mais apaixonado de sua vida em um lugar que Bella sempre imaginou transformar em um retiro romântico para casais não lhe Passou despercebida.

— Aqui estamos.

Mesmo antes de descer do carro, o amor e o carinho que encontrou ali quando criança irradiaram da casa de tijolos em estilo colonial de dois andares, lhe dando boas-vindas.

— Não é bem o chalé da vovó — comentou Edward.

— Não. Tem oito quartos, cada um com seu próprio banheiro, mas a casa ainda me parece aconchegante, se é que isso faz sentido. Faz… 18 meses que não venho aqui. O tempo voa...

- Você adora este lugar. Dá para ver a tensão desaparecendo de seus ombros.

— Ah, um homem observador. Não, espere. Isso não é uma contradição?

Ele castigou seu sarcasmo com um beijo rápido que lhe aprisionou o coração.

— Sou tão observador que notei as luzes acesas no interior da casa.

— Os empregados devem tê-las ligado antes de ir embora, às cinco. Mesmo que o lugar só fique ocupado algumas semanas por ano, papai mantém uma equipe aqui o ano inteiro para o caso de querer hospedar alguns clientes.

— Você avisou os empregados de que estávamos a caminho?

— Como levei metade do jantar para convencê-lo a aceitar minha hospitalidade, não. Mas deixarei um bilhete na cozinha para que eles não chamem a polícia para nos tirar da cama amanhã de manhã.

— Vou pegar as bolsas.

Edward tirou a bagagem da mala do carro. Bella deixou que ele carregasse as malas mais pesadas, mas pegou a valise do laptop e seguiu na frente pela escadaria de tijolos que passava por entre as enormes colunas brancas e levava ao alpendre.

Ela destrancou a porta e entrou. Lar doce lar. Não, não era seu lar. Era apenas seu lugar de férias favorito.

Ela abriu uma pequena portinha, oculta por um quadro, para desarmar o sistema de alarme. Ao se virar para Edward, notou o cansaço na expressão do seu rosto.

— Que tal eu lhe mostrar rapidamente a casa e depois relaxarmos um pouco na banheira antes de irmos para a cama? Sei que é cedo por aqui, mas ainda estou no horário de Nova York.

— Por mim, tudo bem.

Ela apontou para a escadaria em forma de Y.

— Vamos começar lá por cima. Vovó dedicou cada aposento a uma de suas plantas favoritas. Pode deixar as malas aqui — disse, apontando para o lado esquerdo da aléia. — À direita temos a suíte do narciso, a suíte da glicínia e a suíte da samambaia.

Ela apontou para cada uma das portas ao passarem.

— Também temos um elevador e a escadaria dos fundos deste lado da casa.

— Um _elevador_?

O tom sensual da voz dele fez com que um arrepio percorresse a espinha de Bella.

— É.

— E ele já foi batizado?

Diante das lembranças que preencheram sua mente, ela se esforçou para recuperar o fôlego.

— Não.

— Quer fazer isso? – Ela enrubesceu.

— Quero, mas não hoje.

— Suponho que isso não era uma casa de férias — disse ele ao se dirigirem para o outro lado da casa.

— Não. Meus avós eram mais velhos, e já haviam desistido de ter filhos quando meu pai, de surpresa, chegou. Assim que ele atingiu idade para assumir o controle das Empresas Swan, meus avós se aposentaram e deixaram meu pai à frente dos negócios.

— Eles se mudaram para o outro extremo do país e deixaram que ele nadasse ou afundasse nas águas infestadas de tubarões do mercado editorial?

— É. Meu avô sempre acreditou que a experiência era o melhor professor. Sempre disse que se aprendia mais com os fracassos do que com os sucessos.

— Sujeito durão.

— Um grande sujeito. Ele me ensinou a não temer o fracasso.

As palavras se fixaram no cérebro de Bella, uma lição esquecida agora relembrada. Estivera tão determinada a agradar o pai que se esquecera das lições juventude.

Pensaria nisso mais tarde. Pegando a valise do computador de Edward, fez sinal para que ele a acompanhasse.

— Este lado da casa abriga a suíte do hortelã, a suíte da uva e meu quarto, a suíte da rosa.

Ela lhe mostrou o caminho do quarto e colocou computador sobre a penteadeira.

— Rosa é sua flor preferida. – Foi uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

— É. Como sabe?

Ele aproximou-se por trás, envolveu-lhe a cintura com as mãos e a puxou de encontro a si. Bella estremecei quando ele lhe beijou lentamente a nuca.

— Por que você tem sempre o perfume de rosas.

Excitada apesar do cansaço, Bella se virou, mas palidez de Edward esfriou seu ardor. Ela o beijou de leve e se afastou.

— Tire a roupa e pegue uma toalha. O banheiro fica por aqui.

* * *

***POV Edward***

Edward virou-se na cama e estendeu o braço para Bella, mas encontrou apenas os lençóis vazios. Sobressaltou-se. Déjà vu, e não dos mais agradáveis.

Virando de barriga para cima, deu-se conta de que sua reação alarmada não era um bom sinal para seu plano de se despedir ao final da semana. Escutou o murmúrio da voz dela através da porta entreaberta. O alívio relaxou-lhe a musculatura.

A voz de Bella aproximou-se.

— Obrigada, Mason. Nós nos vemos amanhã às oito. Tchau.

Ela atravessou o quarto com o telefone sem fio na mão e a saia do vestido cor de vinho girando ao redor das pernas.

— Ótimo, você acordou, dorminhoco.

— Você já está vestida.

Ele acordara com a costumeira ereção. Só de ver o sorriso agradável de Bella e suas pernas s já ficara ainda mais excitado. Ela sentou-se na borda da cama.

— Ainda estou no horário de Nova York. Tenho muitos planos para você hoje. — Ela se inclinou e gentilmente roçou os lábios nos dele. — Ontem à noite foi muito bom.

Na noite passada, após uma volta rápida pela parte de baixo da casa e um demorado banho de banheira, haviam se jogado na cama e dormido abraçados. Algo inédito para ele. Jamais passara uma noite simplesmente abraçando uma mulher, e, surpreendentemente, gostara da experiência. Por volta do nascer do dia, Bella o acordara com suaves carícias ao longo da espinha. Ele se virará e ela o beijara gentilmente, o que levara a um sexo lento e gostoso.

_Como pode viver sem isso?_

_Acho que vai acabar descobrindo._

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos dela.

— Por que não me mostra como foi bom? - Ruborizada, ela riu e se levantou.

— Mais tarde. Levante-se e se vista. Fiz reservas para nós no Trem do Vinho. É bem coisa de turista, mas é divertido. Começaremos com degustação de vinhos na estação ferroviária e depois almoçaremos durante um lento passeio de trem por 26 vinícolas. Desembarcamos para visitar a vinícola que produz vinho espumante e comeremos a sobremesa no passeio de volta. Amanhã você terá um tour personalizado das propriedades de Louret e Ashton, oferecido por Mason Sheppard. E na sexta vou levá-lo para conhecer a destilaria de conhaque. Nunca fui, mas soube que é possível se embebedar só de aspirar no local.

Bella costumava exercer esse mesmo efeito sobre ele. Estava fazendo-o agora. Ele afastou as cobertas, divertindo-se com a reação dela diante de sua ereção.

— Tem certeza de que não podemos dispensar alguns minutos?

Pensativa, ela umedeceu lentamente os lábios com a língua rosada. Mas Bella colocou-se fora de seu alcance antes que Edward pudesse puxá-la para a cama.

— Temos de estar na estação às 10h30, Edward. Mexa-se. O café-da-manhã está esperando lá embaixo.

— Mais tarde, então. — Ele se levantou, e, segurando-a pela nuca, a beijou, deliciando-se com a maciez de seus lábios. Ao se afastar, a face de Bella estava vermelha e o coração dele batia violentamente. — Bom dia.

Acordar com Bella era gostoso. Gostoso demais. Mas o alarme que deveria ter disparado em seu subconsciente estava misteriosamente silencioso.

Será que estava apaixonado? Não podia ser. Na faculdade, se apaixonara duas vezes, e ambos os relacionamentos foram infelizes, tensos e recheados de culpa e arrependimento. Não fora capaz de comer, dormir nem estudar. Apesar de Bella deixá-lo mais duro do que pedra, também se sentia à vontade com ela. Era excitante, porém tranqüila. Gostava de sua companhia e não precisava pisar em ovos perto dela, com receio de magoar uma excessiva sensibilidade.

Não, isso não era amor. Era pura curtição. Pena que não podia durar.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo capítulo:_

_Sentiu como se seu peito estivesse sendo esmagado, como se houvessem derrubado um piano de calda sobre ele. Edward não conseguia respirar, não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia falar ao se dar conta da verdade._

_Apaixonara-se pela filha do inimigo!_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

**Desculpem-me por não ter postado ontem, é que não deu. Mas em compensação esse é o maior capítulo da fic. E eu coloquei no dislaimer que a fic é "uma adaptação" de um livro da Emelie Rose, só que eu mudei algumas coisas. O nome do livro é "União Proibida", acho que deve ter para baixar em e-book, mas se for para ler em e-book, leiam aqui mesmo que já está acabando...**

**Obrigada a ****amanda****, ****Lize****G****., ****Lis****swan****, ****Lyka****Cullen****, ****Gibeluh****, ****Priiii****, ****loli****, ****te1000****, ****Mii****Yamauti**** e ****Manuuu****.**

**Valeu mesmo amores!**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ Lemons

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen/ Mii Yamauti)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO VINTE**

-

* * *

***POV Edward***

— Você já fez esse passeio antes?

— Várias vezes. Minha avó me levou no meu primeiro passeio de trem pelo vale quando eu tinha seis ou sete anos. Sempre tento repeti-lo.

— Então, já viu isso tudo antes?

— Não através dos seus olhos. Ver você maravilhando-se com cada detalhe dos vagões luxuosos dos trens antigos e do vale me lembra uma criança na manhã de Natal. Seu entusiasmo é contagiante.

Ele segurou as mãos dela.

— Tê-la comigo tem sido um presente e tanto.

Mais uma vez, ele lhe lembrava que esse idílico período iria terminar. Apesar do lembrete deprimente, ela percebeu que jamais vira Edward tão feliz e relaxado em Nova York.

— Já pensou em deixar a Editora Volturi?

O sorriso dele desapareceu.

— Não.

— Alguém da família trabalha fora da empresa?

— Tenho um primo que jamais trabalhou para a editora, e vários de meus parentes, inclusive minha irmã, deixaram a empresa este ano. — Sua voz ficou mais ríspida. — O processo seletivo de Aro os está afastando, e ele é teimoso demais para admitir isso.

Ela detestava lhe estragar o bom humor, e saber dos detalhes da Editora Volturi a deixava em conflito.

— Edward, talvez também deva pensar em ir embora.

— Não posso deixar a Editora Volturi.

— Não pode ou não quer?

— As duas coisas.

Bella resolveu não insistir. Quando, e se Edward estivesse pronto, ele o faria voluntariamente. Ela mudou de assunto.

— Adoro a região, e tenho muitas lembranças felizes do tempo que passei aqui com minha avó. Meu pai arrenda as terras ao redor da casa para outro vinhedo, de modo que há sempre atividade na propriedade, mas o lugar é tranqüilo. É afastado das estradas principais, porém não é tão ermo que não possa ser encontrado. Quando as coisas ficam realmente ruins no trabalho, sonho em transformar a propriedade em uma pousada.

Ela mordeu os lábios, sem crer que havia acabado de confessar seu segredo mais profundo. Um segredo que jamais compartilhara com quem quer que fosse. Edward não era o único que mantinha segredos da família e dos amigos.

— E por que não o faz? — perguntou ele, baixinho.

— A velha história de sempre. Devo ao meu pai.

— E quando a dívida estará paga?

A pergunta era boa. Bella começava a acreditar que, independente do que fizesse, jamais agradaria o pai.

— E quando a sua estará? Se está infeliz na Editora Volturi, deveria ir embora.

— Digo o mesmo.

— Não posso. — Ela hesitou. O que tinha a perder ao dizer a verdade? — Meu pai jamais quis uma filha. Não antes de ter se divorciado de minha mãe, e, certamente, não depois. Quando ele soube do incidente com meu padrasto, eu o escutei perguntando a assistente o que ele ia fazer com uma filha adolescente. E depois disse: "Se fosse o filho de que eu precisava, isso não seria problema."

Edward praguejou baixinho.

— E você vem tentando o quê? Ser o filho que ele queria?

— Venho tentando ser a executiva astuta que ele acredita que um filho teria sido. — Um sorriso apareceu trêmulo em seus lábios. — Que dupla lamentável nós formamos, não é? Infelizes onde estamos, mas incapazes de fazer os sacrifícios que mudariam nossas vidas.

— A mudança é…

Ele deu de ombros, e voltou a olhar para fora da janela.

— Assustadora — ela completou.

— Arriscada e egoísta. Há pessoas demais para se desapontar, inclusive eu mesmo.

Edward também resumira os sentimentos dela. Bella não queria desapontar o pai e não queria desapontar a si mesma, demitindo-se antes de provar seu valor a ele.

Não era o filho que ele queria. Mas, e daí? Era boa no que fazia. E queria que ele notasse isso. Apenas uma vez. E, então, ela poderia seguir o próprio caminho.

* * *

***POV Edward***

— É linda. — disse Bella, do assento do carona.

Edward olhou para ela, enquanto guiava o carro pela longa estrada de acesso. Não sabia se o comentário se referia às Vinhas, à casa principal, ao prédio de dois andares da vinícola ou à propriedade em si.

— De tirar o fôlego.

Ele falava dela, não das construções ou da propriedade. Será que algum dia se cansaria de olhar para Bella, de fazer amor com ela ou de simplesmente estar em sua companhia? E se não se cansasse? Como poderia voltar para casa e fingir que ela não morava tão próximo? Se não o fizesse, estaria no olho da rua.

Depois do passeio de trem do dia anterior, ela o levara para jantar em outro restaurante afastado, e depois o surpreendera ao fretar um vôo sobre Veneza. Assistir ao pôr-do-sol fora fantástico. Tinha sido a primeira vez que vira o pôr-do-sol sem arranha-céus para bloquear a vista, e ficara assistindo até a enorme bola alaranjada ter afundado no oceano azul.

Edward estacionou o carro e, seguindo as placas que indicavam a sala de degustação e a loja, atravessou com Bella a enorme varanda. Ao entrar, deteve-se. Como uma criança em uma loja de doces, admirou as garrafas enfileiradas nas paredes, buscando seus vinhos favoritos, ou algo de novo para experimentar.

— Posso ajudá-los? — perguntou uma mulher, de porte semelhante ao de Bella, que estava atrás do balcão alto. Ela saiu detrás do bar para revelar uma pesada barriga de gravidez.

_Como será que Bella vai ficar quando grávida?_

O pensamento chocante roubou o fôlego de Edward.

_De onde veio isso?_

— Olá. Sou Isabella Swan e este é Edward Cullen.

— Ah sim. Vou auxiliá-los com a degustação após terem terminado o tour da Louret. Suponho que não estejam muito interessados em amostras às oito da manhã — ela completou, com um brilho alegre nos olhos.

Edward encontrou a voz.

— Não, mas estaremos mais tarde. Tenho alguns favoritos da Louret, e não vou querer ir embora sem encomendar uma ou duas caixas. Obrigado por nos atender antes do horário normal de visitação.

— Sem problemas. Quando estiver pronto, terei prazer em ajudá-lo com sua seleção. Deixe-me chamar Mason e avisá-lo de que estão aqui. Ele e Darby chegaram há poucos minutos.

Ela voltou para detrás do balcão para usar o telefone.

— Quem é Darby? — indagou Edward, afastando-se com Bella na direção da parede com os vinhos chardonnay.

— Darby Quinn, antiga estrela-mirim e agora esposa de Mason Sheppard. A história dela foi manchete no início do ano quando ela e Mason se mudaram da França de volta para os EUA.

— Lembro vagamente de ter lido algo a respeito. Não me interesso muito por notícias de Hollywood.

— Eu sei. Você gosta de esportes, finanças e vinho. — Ela sorriu e apertou-lhe a mão. — Acha que nos demos mal na loteria familiar? Anos atrás, a mãe de Darby escreveu um livro do tipo "revelando tudo", pintando Darby como uma meretriz metida a prima-dona, e arruinou sua carreira de atriz. Darby tentou contar sua versão dos fatos, mas ninguém na mídia acreditou nela, especialmente com a própria mãe chamando-a de mentirosa. Darby acabou sendo forçada a sumir de cena. E, então, literalmente, esbarrou em Mason aqui, e decidiu que não queria mais se esconder. Ela voltou para a França com ele, e enquanto Mason terminava seus estudos, trabalharam juntos para convencer outros astros-mirins a denunciar e admitir que o ex-agente — por acaso, o padrasto malvado de Darby — também havia abusado deles. Trazer à tona a verdade dos fatos serviu como uma espécie de vingança, especialmente levando-se em conta que Darby estivera dizendo a verdade o tempo todo. As pessoas em quem confiara a haviam traído, mas a verdade a libertara, permitindo que voltasse aos Estados Unidos com Mason e que seguisse a vida como esposa dele, sem a imprensa nos calcanhares crucificando-a. Agora, a especulação geral é se ela voltará à carreira de atriz.

Edward percebeu que Bella era uma romântica. Seus olhos brilhavam ao contar seu conto de fadas do cavaleiro que vinha em socorro da dama. Ele gostaria de poder ser o cavaleiro de Bella e salvá-la do trabalho que ela tanto detestava e do pai que não a amava o suficiente.

Um sujeito louro grandão e uma pequenina mulher loura, também grávida, vieram em sua direção.

— Sejam bem-vindos. Sou Mason Sheppard e esta é minha esposa, Darby. Isabella me disse que você gosta de vitivinicultura.

Edward estendeu a mão.

— Edward Cullen, e esta é Isabella Swan. Já li tudo que pude encontrar sobre enologia, mas nunca passei da teoria.

— Está pensando em se mudar e começar uma vinícola aqui? — perguntou Mason.

Recomeçar lhe parecia mais atraente do que deveria ser. Talvez, quando se aposentasse… Mas esse dia parecia estar longe. Muito longe.

— Um dia desses, quem sabe?

Estendendo a mão, Mason indicou a porta pela qual haviam entrado.

— Vamos começar. Bella me avisou que posso me aprofundar no lado técnico do processo porque você está familiarizado com os termos, mas se eu estiver indo rápido demais ou você tiver alguma pergunta, basta me interromper.

O olhar surpreso de Edward encontrou o de Bella. Ela teve o cuidado de providenciar para que ele recebesse mais do que apenas o discurso genérico reservado aos turistas. Ela cuidava dele, providenciando tudo que ele pudesse precisar. Aqui e em Nova York. Na cama e fora dela.

Isabella Swan era perfeita para ele.

Não queria ter de abrir mão dela.

_Nunca._

Mas que escolha tinha?

Sentiu como se seu peito estivesse sendo esmagado, como se houvessem derrubado uma piano de cauda sobre ele. Edward não conseguia respirar, não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia falar ao se dar conta da verdade.

Apaixonara-se pela filha do inimigo!

* * *

***POV Bella***

Edward não olhara nem tocara em Bella desde o início do_ tour_, há quase quatro horas. O silêncio absoluto entre os dois fez um frio percorrer a espinha de Bella. E a distância. Confusa, ela mordiscou o lábio inferior. Estavam separados por apenas poucos metros no pátio da vinícola Ashton, mas ela se sentia como se estivesse em Nova York.

Um homem alto, de cabelos escuros, com um bebê no colo, separou-se do grupo reunido na outra extremidade do pátio. Pela decoração e pelos presentes empilhados, Bella supôs que estavam comemorando o aniversário de alguém.

— Edward e Isabella, conheçam meu cunhado, Jared Maxwell. Ele é casado com minha meia-irmã, Mercedes, e hoje é o aniversário de Mercedes. Estão preparando uma festa surpresa.

Darby pegou o bebê do colo de Jared.

— E esta princesinha é Chloe. Quando não está bancando a mãe, Jared administra uma cadeia de pousadas. Alguma notícia de quando sua mulher vai chegar? — indagou, sem tirar os olhos do bebê.

— Mercedes e Jillian já estão a caminho.

— O pátio da vinícola é um ótimo lugar para uma festa — comentou Bella.

— Devia ver nos finais de semana. É um local muito popular para casamentos.

O olhar de Darby se alternou entre Edward e Bella, como se estivesse avaliando o interesse dos dois pela propriedade. Ruborizada, Bella desviou o olhar.

Inesperadamente, Darby colocou a menina nos braços de Bella, que, surpresa, se esforçou para acomodá-la.

— Ela é linda? Quantos meses?

— Seis — respondeu Jared, com orgulho. — E é a cara da mãe — completou, alisando a face da filha.

— Devem ter notado a abundância de bebês e mulheres grávidas por aqui — brincou Darby. — Assim, se um bebê não está nos seus planos, é melhor não beber a água.

Bella sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta. Jamais teria o filho de Edward. A vontade de ter uma criança gerada pelos seus sentimentos cresceu dentro dela com surpreendente velocidade.

— Nesse caso, acho que vou ter que me ater ao vinho — disse ela para preencher o silêncio constrangedor, e entregou o bebê ao pai.

Edward ficou rijo ao seu lado.

— É melhor irmos para que possam curtir sua festa. Mason, Darby, obrigado por tudo, e agradeçam a Jillian por ter providenciado as remessas para mim.

Mason apertou a mão de Edward.

— Não tem do quê, mas, para ser franco, Edward, gostei do passeio. Suas perguntas foram desafiadoras. Sabe muito bem do que está falando. Se algum dia decidir se mudar para cá e dar início a um negócio, me telefone. E, Isabella, se decidir seguir seu sonho de abrir uma pousada, Jared é a pessoa para ajudá-la. Aproveitem bem o resto das férias.

Surpresa, Bella olhou para Edward. Ele deve ter comentado algo com Mason durante o tour.

— Vou pensar no assunto. Obrigada. Foi um prazer conhecer a todos.

Bella quase teve de correr para acompanhar Edward até o carro. Dirigiram em silêncio por várias horas, até que ela não agüentou mais.

— Edward, tem algo errado?

Ele manteve os olhos na estrada.

— É muita coisa em que pensar.

Ela não acreditava que as informações recebidas na vinícola estivessem ocupando seus pensamentos tanto assim. Bella tentou se lembrar de algo que ela ou outra pessoa pudesse ter dito para ofendê-lo, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Ele ja estava distante quando Darby brincou sobre os bebês e sobre o casamento, de modo que não podia ter sido aquilo.

O passeio até a casa durou apenas alguns minutos, mas pareceu levar horas. Apesar do sol do meio-dia, Bella sentia um frio terrível.

Quando Edward estacionou e eles começaram a subir os degraus de tijolos, Bella o deteve, segurando-o pelo braço.

— Eu fiz algo errado?

— Não. Eu fiz. — Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos e, depois, olhou para ela. — Eu me apaixonei por você, Bella.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo, e ultimo capítulo:_

— _Não deixei vazar a informação, Aro._

— _Então é melhor perguntar à sua namorada quem o fez._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

**Ultimo capítulo sexta e epílogo no domingo – por que domingo é meu amiversário *-***

**Obrigada a Rosalinasecret, amanda, Manuuu, Mii Yamauti, te1000, loli, Priiii, Gibeluh, Lyka Cullen e Lis swan.**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ Lemons

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen/ Mii Yamauti)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

-

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM**

-

***POV Bella***

Ali estavam as palavras que sempre quisera escutar. Um turbilhão de emoções tomou conta dela. A julgar pela expressão séria de Edward, ele realmente acreditava no que dissera. Mas isso não era amor. Era luxúria. Ele não entendia como funcionava essa coisa de estar apaixonado em um momento e, no outro, com a mesma velocidade, não estar mais.

Nesse instante, se viu tomada de dúvidas. E se este não fosse um daqueles romances passageiros nos quais a mãe regularmente se envolvia e Bella abrisse mão de Edward? Não, tinha de obedecer à experiência. Esse período idílico acabaria, e ela sobreviveria.

Antes que pudesse falar algo, Edward cerrou os dentes.

— Mas de que adianta se apaixonar se um futuro lado a lado é impossível? Parte de mim quer desistir de tudo e recomeçar aqui, como Darby sugeriu. Mas não posso, Bella. Eu sou o pacificador. É meu trabalho impedir que Aro destroce a família e a Editora Volturi. — Edward ergueu a mão e acariciou-lhe a face. O toque reverberou até o seu útero. — E duvido que consiga convencê-la a abrir mão de seu emprego, considerando que ainda tem muito para provar ao seu pai.

— Não, não posso deixar as Empresas Swan. Ainda não. Quem sabe, nunca. — Bella sempre soubera que o fim estava próximo, então, por que doía tanto?

— Eu também amo você, Edward. Mas nos apaixonamos depressa demais. Esses sentimentos não vão durar.

Esse tipo de amor nunca dura. É baseado apenas em atração física e não em algo mais substancial. Ele desviou o olhar.

— Acredita mesmo nisso?

— Já vi isso acontecer inúmeras vezes. Minha mãe já se apaixonou loucamente quatro vezes desde que abandonou meu pai. Em cada uma ela jurou ser a definitiva, e em alguns meses, no máximo um ano, ela vinha chorando me dizer que não fora amor, mas apenas um caso passageiro de desejo e paixão.

Ele cerrou os dentes.

— E você acha que é o nosso caso?

— Receio que sim.

_Mas e se não fosse?_

Mesmo que não fosse, não faria diferença. A lealdade às famílias os manteria separados.

***POV Edward***

_Faça-a mudar de idéia, ou a perderá._

Edward fitou a certeza absoluta nos olhos de Bella e soube que discutir seria perda de tempo. Tinha de convencê-la de que o que ela sentia por ele era mais do que paixão.

Amar significava querer dar prazer — na cama e fora dela —, não apenas receber. Amar significava querer conhecer os pensamentos da parceira, e não apenas seu corpo. Com Bella, tinha prazeres físicos inacreditáveis, mas também encontrava paz. Ela o excitava, mas também o tranqüilizava.

Amar significava querer a felicidade do parceiro mais do que a própria.

Amar significava para sempre, não apenas enquanto durasse.

A primeira lição do amor começava agora: _Dar a ela o tempo e o espaço para aceitar a verdade do que sentiam._

— Então, é melhor aproveitarmos o tempo que temos — retrucou ele.

Ele afundou-se na maciez de seus lábios, provando de sua doçura e mapeando as curvas de seu corpo com as palmas das mãos, até deter-se em sua barriga. Vê-la embalando aquele bebê o deixara dominado pela necessidade de vê-la segurando seu filho, o filho deles.

Mas, como? Como poderiam fazer isso dar certo?

_(lemons)_

As mãos dela percorrendo-lhe o corpo embaralharam seu raciocínio. Arquejou ao sentir as unhas de Bella escavando sob a calça. Quanto mais cedo chegassem ao quarto, melhor. "Moderação" não estava nos planos para aquela tarde. Tomando-lhe a mão, ele a conduziu até a porta.

As mãos dela tremiam ao girar a chave. A porta se abriu ruidosamente. Quando Edward se curvou para beijar a nuca de Bella, ele avistou uma mulher, provavelmente uma empregada, desaparecendo no corredor do andar de cima, que levava ao quarto deles. As empregadas arrumando o quarto mudavam seus planos. Nada de cama.

Ele entrou na biblioteca, rebocando Bella, e silenciosamente fechou a porta. Trancou-a e apoiando-se na madeira, sorriu.

— O que está usando sob esse vestido sensual?

O riso dela o deixou ainda mais excitado.

— Você tem um fetiche por lingerie, Edward.

— Foi você quem o induziu. Mostre-me o que está usando, querida. Pensando bem, acho melhor eu descobrir por conta própria.

Lentamente, Edward desabotoou-lhe o corpete. Por mais que quisesse possuí-la com firmeza e voracidade, a lentidão tinha lá suas vantagens. Queria mostrar-lhe com cada toque, com cada beijo, o quanto ela significava para ele.

Baixando a cabeça, deu um beijo sobre o decote, bem em cima do coração. Com a língua seguiu a trilha aberta pelas mãos, à medida que desabotoava o corpete, com o objetivo de desnudá-la.

Ela não estava usando sutiã. Ele separou as metades do corpete até que nada obstruísse sua visão ou o impedisse de tomar na boca o mamilo teso e rosado. Os dedos dela se fincaram em sua cabeça, mantendo-o bem próximo, enquanto ele venerava um dos seios e, depois, o outro. Ele subiu as mãos por baixo da saia até encontrar-lhe as nádegas macias. Nuas. Explorando um pouco mais, encontrou uma tira fininha. Outra calcinha mínima. Diabos. Sua virilha latejou. A lingerie sensual de Bella ainda acabaria lhe provocando um infarto. Mas valeria a pena.

Tomado de desejo, ele abaixou lentamente a peça de cetim pelas pernas dela. Ela se apoiou no ombro dele para tirar a minúscula calcinha.

Edward se levantou, devagar, levando as mãos aos seios de Bella, os polegares nos mamilos rijos. Um gemido escapou dos lábios dela, e ele os cobriu, deliciando-se com sua maciez. Seu gosto era diferente de tudo que já experimentara. Capaz de viciar.

Desabotoando-lhe a camisa, ela espalmou as mãos sobre o tórax, as unhas acariciando-lhe os pêlos, deixando-o eletrificado. Estava tão duro que chegava a doer. Segurando-lhe o quadril, Edward a puxou para perto, pressionando sua ereção de encontro a ela, esfregando-se até chegar ao ponto de quase explodir.

Bella desafivelou o cinto dele e desabotoou a calça. E em seguida recuou até a mesa, onde afastou do caminho uma estátua de bronze e o aparelho de telefone, e subiu na lustrosa superfície. Com as pernas tremendo, ele se aproximou dela.

Edward a amava. Amava esta mulher ousada e confiante que não tinha medo de tomar o que queria. E ela o queria. Iria achar uma maneira de isso dar certo. Precisava encontrar um modo dele e Bella ficarem juntos.

Os dedos dela engataram-se no elástico da cintura de sua cueca, puxando-o para perto dela até que as coxas batessem no tampo da mesa. Tirando do caminho a peça de vestimenta, ela envolveu-lhe a rigidez com a mão.

Pensar deixou de ser uma prioridade. Tudo que importava eram as sensações. As carícias das mãos de Bella. O incêndio provocado por sua boca sobre a dele e depois descendo pelo pescoço, até lhe atingir o peito. Ele buscou a camisinha que estava na carteira. Suas mãos tremiam, mas ele conseguiu vestir a proteção antes de empurrá-la sobre a mesa, levantar-lhe a saia do vestido até a cintura e ajoelhar-se.

Seu calor, perfume e umidade preencheram-lhe a boca, e seus gritos pareciam música para os ouvidos dele. Edward a provou, a acariciou e a banhou até que, tomada de prazer, ela se arqueou sobre a mesa, implorando para que ele a possuísse. Edward hesitou. Não queria que ela quisesse apenas o orgasmo. Qualquer homem poderia lhe proporcionar isso. Queria que ela o desejasse. _Ele._

— Edward, por favor — sussurrou ela. — Preciso de você.

— Precisa de mim, ou apenas disso?

Ele se posicionou entre as pernas da mulher e se curvou para capturar seus gemidos com a própria boca, enquanto arremetia para dentro do seu corpo úmido e teso.

— Você. Ah, meu… Você, Edward. Só você.

Bella se contorcia debaixo dele.

Seus meneios e suas palavras o incendiaram. Ele tentou reduzir o ritmo das arremetidas dos quadris para prolongar a experiência, mas as mãos dela em suas nádegas, os beijos, o apertar de seu corpo, o levaram ao clímax cedo demais. Seu urro de alívio ecoou pelo aposento.

O peito de ambos subia e descia. Quando sentiu a cabeça desanuviar um pouco e seus pulmões não ardiam mais como o fogo, Edward se ergueu alguns centímetros. Foi tudo que foi capaz de fazer.

Fitou-lhe o olhar saciado.

_(lemons off)_

—Amo você, Bella. Leve o tempo que precisar para acreditar que isso é verdade. Estarei aqui.

A preocupação estampou-se nos olhos dela.

— Se for mesmo amor, e não desejo, e quanto às nossas famílias, nossos empregos? Como lidaremos com isso, Edward?

— Ainda não tenho todas as respostas, mas nossa especialidade é solucionar problemas. Faremos isso dar certo. Eu lhe dou minha palavra. — Ele levou a mão ao queixo dela, erguendo-o. — E, Bella, eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas.

O toque de um telefone despertou Edward. Piscando lentamente, ele tentou determinar sua origem.

Um celular. O dele. Voltou a afundar a cabeça no travesseiro. A caixa postal que atendesse.

Segundos depois, o telefone voltou a tocar. Quem quer que estivesse ligando, não estava disposto a falar com uma gravação.

— Droga.

— Você tem mesmo que atender? — indagou Bella, se aconchegando a ele.

— Tenho. Onde diabos ele está?

A última vez que vira o celular fora preso ao cinto. Ao subirem, haviam se despido ao pé da cama e entrado debaixo das cobertas. Ele achou o telefone sob o vestido dela e o atendeu.

— Cullen.

— O que diabos você fez? — gritou a voz furiosa de Aro.

— Bom dia para você também, Aro. — Edward passou a mão pela barba por fazer — Do que está falando?

— Você liberou à imprensa informações financeiras confidenciais.

O quê? Alguém deixara vazar informações sobre a Editora Volturi?

— Não fui eu. Estou de férias. Por insistência sua, lembra?

— São os _seus _relatórios no _Times _de hoje, Edward, os _seus _números. Só nós dois sabemos qual é a revista cuja margem de lucro caiu.

Edward sentiu um frio no estômago, como se estivesse começando a descida em uma montanha russa. Seu olhar se voltou para o laptop sobre a penteadeira.

— O que quer dizer com os _meus _números?

— Ver a _Pulse _humilhada publicamente dessa maneira é inaceitável. Não percebe o prejuízo que causou ao expor prematuramente esses números? Isso pode ser desastroso para a Editora Volturi, e muito constrangedor. Precisamos revelar os dados sob nossos termos e sob o ângulo apropriado ou podemos acabar perdendo credibilidade e muito dinheiro em publicidade.

— Não deixei vazar a informação, Aro.

— Então é melhor perguntar à sua namorada quem o fez.

Edward olhou para Bella, que estava sentada na cama, cobrindo os seios com os lençóis. Preocupação e curiosidade estavam evidentes em seu olhar. Ele tirou o som do telefone.

— Você usou meu laptop, ontem?

Confusa, ela franziu a testa.

— Não. Quando é que teria tido tempo de fazê-lo. Por quê?

Quando mesmo? Bella estivera com ele o dia inteiro, inclusive no banho. Além do mais, passaram o dia inteiro fora de casa. Foi então que se lembrou da mulher que pensou ser uma empregada que ainda não tinha conhecido seguindo para os seus aposentos no dia anterior.

Bella podia não ter roubado os dados de seu computador, mas um dos subordinados do pai teria tido motivo e oportunidade. Ativou novamente o som do telefone.

— Não deixei vazar a informação, mas estou hospedado na casa dos Swan em Roma. Alguém aqui poderia ter acessado meu laptop e roubado o arquivo.

Aro praguejou.

— É exatamente o tipo de golpe baixo que o canalha usaria. Quando dorme no ninho de víboras do inimigo, Edward, pode acabar acordando picado. Espero que sua escolha não tenha prejudicado irreparavelmente a Editora Volturi.

O avô desligou bruscamente. Edward baixou lentamente o celular, praguejando.

— O que houve?

— Seu pai mandou alguém roubar informações de meu computador.

— O quê? — perguntou ela com incredulidade.

— O jornal de hoje publicou relatórios contábeis confidenciais da Editora Volturi.

— Acha que meu pai faria algo tão desprezível assim?

— Acho.

— Como se atreve!

— Ontem de manhã, virei meu laptop contra a janela, para que pudesse ler meus e-mails sem o brilho do sol na tela. Hoje o computador está virado para a janela. Se você não o usou, alguém mais o fez.

— Ta-talvez a empregada tenha mexido nele ao tirar o pó.

— Pode até perguntar, mas o que vai descobrir é que seu pai mandou um dos lacaios invadir meu computador, roubar o arquivo e entregá-lo ao _Times. _A questão é se você sabia ou não do que ele tinha planejado, e se me manteve fora de casa para facilitar o processo.

Bella estremeceu. Pálida e de olhos arregalados, desceu da cama.

— Não posso acreditar que tenha dito isso. Você disse que me amava. E agora tem a audácia de sugerir que eu ajudaria meu pai a prejudicá-lo? Não é possível amar alguém sem confiar nessa pessoa, Edward.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto. Será que suspeitava mesmo de Bella? Não, mas a dúvida já havia sido plantada e espalhara suas raízes por ele como se fosse erva daninha.

— Seu pai já lhe perguntou algo sobre a Editora Volturi? — A maneira nervosa com a qual ela desviou o olhar lhe deu a resposta de que precisava. Tinha mais uma pergunta a fazer, uma pergunta para a qual sabia que não queria escutar a resposta. — Você marcou aquele nosso primeiro encontro para arrancar informações de mim, Bella?

A culpa se estampou no rosto dela. Droga, fora um tolo, um completo idiota.

— Marquei, mas você não me disse nada, e depois do que acabou havendo entre nós, não pude… — Ela ergueu o queixo. — Tentei dizer adeus, Edward, mas você não me deixou. Mandou-me flores e me ligou. Depois promete-mos não misturar as coisas. Estabelecemos regras.

Como se regras impedissem as pessoas de quebrá-las. Será que Bella o fizera de bobo e o traíra da mesma maneira que Aro o fizera, ao usar informações que Edward lhe confidenciara para atingir a própria família? Ou estaria falando a verdade? Precisava de espaço para descobrir as respostas e precisava voltar para Nova York — se é que ainda tinha um emprego.

— Edward, precisa acreditar em mim quando digo que jamais faria algo para magoá-lo deliberadamente.

— Vou para casa.

— Eu entendo. Vou fazer as malas…

— Sozinho.

Ela deu um passo para trás, levando uma das mãos ao peito. Resignada, disse:

— Muito bem. Vá. Eu disse que não daria certo, mas esperava que sua promessa durasse mais do que apenas algumas horas.

Bella foi para o banheiro e fechou a porta. Edward se sentiu com se tivessem lhe atravessado o coração com uma estaca.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo Capítulo:_

— _Precisávamos da vantagem competitiva que a informação nos dava. São negócios, Isabella._

— _É a minha vida! É o homem que eu amo!_

_Sabia que era verdade assim que proferiu as palavras. O que sentia por Edward não era paixão. Paixão não doeria tanto. Não era justo descobrir que amava Edward Cullen quando já era tarde demais._

**N/A:**

**Eu vou postar amanhã também, resolvi fazer 22 capítulos (eu ia fazer 23, só que não deu para eu postar ontem...). Obrigada a todas que comentaram e que me desejaram parabéns adiantado!**

**p.s.: nem acretido ainda que vou poder tirar carteira de motorista! *--***


	23. Capítulo 22

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ Lemons

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen/ Mii Yamauti)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS**

-

* * *

***POV Bella***

Bella martelou a porta do apartamento do pai.

Quando não obteve resposta, bateu novamente. Sabia que ele estava em casa. O porteiro confirmara. Por fim, a porta se abriu, para mostrar o pai usando um roupão de banho.

— Bella, pensei que estivesse na Itália.

— Vim direto do aeroporto.

Ela passou por ele e seguiu para o gabinete. Sobre a mesinha de centro, notou restos de comida chinesa e dois copos. O pai não estava sozinho. Será que a mulher estava no quarto? Bella achou melhor não saber. Estava ali para descobrir se as suposições de Edward estavam corretas, ou se ele apenas precisava de uma desculpa para terminar o relacionamento.

— Isabella, não é uma boa hora.

— Você pagou a alguém para invadir o computador de Edward Cullen e roubar os relatórios dele?

Bella notou um brilho rápido nos olhos do pai, mas ele desapareceu antes que tivesse a oportunidade de interpretá-lo.

— Já está tarde. Estou acompanhado. Podemos discutir isso amanh…

— Pagou?

Ele cruzou os braços e Bella notou no seu rosto aquela expressão intransigente que ela conhecia tão bem.

— Pedi que conseguisse as informações, mas não o fez. O relatório da equipe de vendas foi um bom começo, mas…

— Eu apaguei o relatório.

— Temos cópias de todos os arquivos no nosso servidor de e-mail. Sabe muito bem disso. Deveria ter me mostrado aquele relatório, Isabella. É o seu trabalho.

Seu trabalho era trair alguém que confiava nela?

— Como pôde?

— Precisávamos da vantagem competitiva que a informação nos dava. São negócios, Isabella.

— É a minha vida! É o homem que eu amo!

Sabia que era verdade assim que proferiu as palavras. O que sentia por Edward não era paixão. Paixão não doeria tanto. Não era justo descobrir que amava Edward Cullen quando já era tarde demais.

O pai franziu ainda mais a testa.

— Eu lhe dei uma tarefa. Nunca quis que se envolvesse pessoalmente com o Cullen.

—Não. Queria alcançar seus objetivos, independentemente de baixas. E, como sempre, passou por cima de tudo e todos no seu caminho. Só que dessa vez fui eu, pai. — Ele deu de ombros, como quem diz "E daí?". — Apesar de saber tudo que se precisa saber para administrar as Empresas Swan, não sabe nada a respeito de ser pai.

Ele estremeceu.

— Isso não tem qualquer coisa a ver com ser pai. Não passa de nego…

— Não, pai. Vou dizer o que eu quero, e dessa vez você vai escutar. Nunca liguei para carros esportes, jóias caras e roupa de grife. Tudo que sempre quis foi passar tempo com você e provar que era tão boa quanto o filho que sempre desejou e nunca teve. Tudo que queria era um pai que pelo menos uma vez na vida dissesse que me amava. — Enxugou com raiva as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face. Eram um sinal de fraqueza, e Charlie Swan não suportava fraqueza.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela o cortou.

— Não posso trabalhar para alguém em quem não confio mais, alguém que me usaria deliberadamente para atingir seus objetivos egoístas. Eu me demito. Vou esvaziar meu escritório no final de semana e sairei do apartamento assim que for possível.

Ela seguiu na direção da porta, mas se deteve, respirou fundo e se virou.

— Vou morar em Roma. O testamento de vovó disse que a propriedade seria minha quando me cassasse, mas, graças à sua ganância e falta de escrúpulos, o único homem com quem já quis me casar provavelmente jamais voltará a falar comigo.

O rosto do pai permanecia impassível. Será que ele se dava conta de como arruinara sua vida? Será que se importava?

— Tomarei as providências.

Bella pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta.

— Bella — disse o pai. — Nunca pensei que acabaria magoada.

Ela abriu a porta e olhou por sobre o ombro para o pai.

— Você nunca pensou em mim, pai. É disso que estou falando.

* * *

***POV Edward***

— Edward, Isabella Swan quer vê-lo — anunciou Jessica da porta.

Depois do final de semana que tivera, discutindo com o avô e trabalhando com o Departamento de Relações Públicas no controle de danos, a última coisa que Edward queria era começar a segunda-feira lidando com a crise que deliberadamente ignorara. Mas Bella vinha lhe assombrando os sonhos.

— Estou ocupado. Peça que ela marque um…

— Edward — disse Bella por sobre o ombro de Jessica. — Por favor.

Droga. Ter o coração arrancado provavelmente doeria menos do que ver Bella agora. Trincando os dentes, ele fez sinal para que Jessica saísse e deixasse Bella entrar. A assistente fechou a porta.

Bella parecia ter dormido tão pouco quanto ele desde a última vez que a vira, na sexta.

_O que será que ela estava usando por baixo da roupa?_ A pergunta apareceu em sua cabeça como que vinda do nada. _Não é mais da sua conta, Cullen_.

O relacionamento estava terminado. Acabado.

Droga.

Sem sequer se levantar ou lhe oferecer uma cadeira, Eward se recostou na poltrona de couro e cruzou os braços.

— O que quer, Isabella?

— Vim me desculpar. Você tinha razão. Meu pai realmente mandou alguém mexer no seu computador.

Escutar Bella confirmar o que ele já sabia não reparava o prejuízo.

— Muito bem, já se desculpou. Adeus.

Em vez de sair, ela aproximou-se de sua mesa.

— Quando meu pai descobriu a nosso respeito, disse que queria me ver feliz. Eu não fazia idéia que ele estava me usando para chegar a você e à Editora Volturi. Quero que saiba que não aprovo o que ele fez e nada tive a ver com seu plano, Edward. Também tem razão quanto ao nosso primeiro encontro. Minha intenção era arrancar informações de você, mas isso mudou antes de fazermos amor. Tudo que me disse, desde então, guardei para mim mesma. Depois do baile, meu pai me pressionou para descobrir o que agitava tanto a Editora Volturi. Pedi à equipe de vendas que sondasse nossos anunciantes em comum atrás de rumores que pudessem ter escutado sobre a editora. O gerente de vendas preparou um relatório e o enviou para mim. Mas eu o destruí, Edward. Não pude repassar a informação para o meu pai por estar me apaixonando por você. De algum modo, meu pai achou o relatório. Não sei se foi isso que o incentivou a contratar alguém para invadir seu computador ou se isso já fazia parte de seus planos. Não importa. O que importa é que ao me esforçar para impressioná-lo comprometi minha integridade. Envergonho-me de meu papel nisso tudo, e lamento que tenha sido prejudicado.

Ele procurou ignorar o tremor na voz dela, mas não foi bem-sucedido.

— Acabou?

— Não. Só mais uma coisa… Eu amo você. — Pego de surpresa, ele se viu sem fôlego. — E não é o tipo de paixão passageira que minha mãe sempre sentiu. Eu amo você. Amo seu sorriso, sua paciência, seu entusiasmo e sua lealdade à família. Amo o modo como faz com que eu me sinta a mulher mais sensual do mundo e como me fez sentir amada pela primeira vez na vida. — Seus lábios tremiam. — E jamais esquecerei a felicidade que me proporcionou nas últimas semanas. Obrigada. — O nó na garganta quase o sufocava. Edward não conseguia falar e mal conseguia respirar. — Mas também sei que, devido à sua lealdade à sua família e à minha lealdade inapropriada à minha, não conseguiremos deixar isso para trás. Adeus, Edward. Seja feliz.

Ela o deixou segurando os braços da poltrona enquanto lutava contra a ardência em seus olhos e em seu íntimo.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No epílogo:_

— Quero me casar com Isabella, se ela me aceitar. Caso ela não se demita da Swan, eu me demitirei da editora. Se não puder esquecer tudo e aceitá-la na família, então terei de me demitir de qualquer maneira.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Então, é isso gente.**

**Obrigada a todas que comentaram!**

**É tão estranho.**

**O fim.**


	24. Epílogo

**Nome:** Negócios à parte

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Tipo:** Romance/ Lemons

**Censura:** T

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de dezembro de 2009

**Resumo:** É fácil nós escolhermos o que queremos quando temos que passar por cima das pessoas que mais amamos?

**Capa: **http:// picasaweb. google. com. br/miih .com /NegociosAParte #slideshow/ 5418033189762928546 (muito obrigada a Mih Brandon Cullen/ Mii Yamauti)

**Disclaimer:** Baseado nas obras de Stephanie Meyer e de Emelie Rose.

* * *

-

**Epílogo**

-

* * *

***POV Edward***

— Quer me dizer por que convocou esta reunião "urgente"? — perguntou Emmet, o irmão de Edward, ao se sentar à enorme mesa na sala de conferências.

Edward esperou que a irmão caçula, Alice, se sentassem antes de responder.

— Queria me desculpar pessoalmente pelo vazamento de informações para o Times. Eu vacilei.

Emmet riu.

— E como.

Edward reprimiu uma resposta. Como editor executivo da Pulse, Emmet fora o mais prejudicado pelo ataque de Swan

— Deixei meu laptop onde não devia. Fui descuidado. Não acontecerá novamente.

— Desconfiou que estavam armando para você? — perguntou Alice.

— Não.

Emmet deu de ombros.

— Se não desconfiava de nada, não vejo como isso pode ter sido culpa sua. Charlie Swan é um canalha. Todos sabem disso. Envolver-se com sua filha não foi lá a coisa mais inteligente que já fez, mas você nunca foi de fazer burrada, Edward. Deve ter tido seus motivos.

— Não sabia quem Bella era quando a conheci e… ela me conquistou. Nunca me vi tão atraído por uma mulher. Mas deveria ter me despedido assim que soube seu nome.

Nesse caso, não teria realmente a conhecido. Não teria tido a chance de encontrar paz em sua presença nem êxtase em seus braços. Não se arrependia. Se pudesse teria feito tudo de novo. Apenas deixaria o laptop em casa.

— Você a ama? — perguntou Alice.

— Amo.

— Acha que ela sabia dos planos do pai?

— A princípio pensei que sim. Agora sei que Bella não armou para mim. Ela veio se desculpar hoje de manhã. — Não tinha dúvidas de que ela fora sincera. Podia ver a dor nos seus olhos. Fora enganada e magoada pelo canalha do pai.

— Se de fato a ama, o que vai fazer? — voltou a insistir Alice.

O que poderia fazer?

— Nada.

— Nada? — repetiram em uníssono os dois irmãos.

— Que escolha eu tenho? Bella tem razão. Enquanto ela trabalhar para Swan e eu para a Editora Volturi, não temos saída. Cada um de nós seria um inimigo e um espião em potencial no campo da família do outro. Seríamos uma espécie de Romeu e Julieta modernos.

Emmet sacudiu a cabeça.

— Se a ama, achará uma maneira de fazer isso dar certo. Terminar um relacionamento por que ele vai ser difícil é apenas covardia.

Emmet pousou a mão no ombro de Edward.

— Se realmente ama essa mulher, aprenda com os erros do seu irmão. Deixei que preocupações com as opiniões dos outros nos separassem da primeira vez, e quase perdi a mulher de minha vida. Não cometa o mesmo erro. Você pode não ter uma segunda chance, como eu.

Confuso, Edward fitou os irmãos, um a um.

— O papel dela nisso tudo não os incomoda?

— Parece que ela foi tão usada quanto você — respondeu Emmet. — Por mais que tenha detestado ver os números da Pulse expostos, a meu ver fomos todos vítimas de Charlie Swan.

— Bella e eu não podemos continuar trabalhando para empresas rivais, e não acho que ela já esteja disposta a desistir de conquistar a aprovação do pai.

— Será que você conseguiria ser feliz trabalhando fora da editora? Sempre deu tanta importância a obrigações familiares…

A pergunta de Alice não era fácil de responder.

— Não sei. Para ser franco, o desafio de Aro tornou isso aqui um inferno. Boa notícia para um significa má notícia para o outro. Ninguém jamais sai ganhando.

— É, irmãozinho, parece que a pressão de estar sempre no meio começou a desgastá-lo.

Edward olhou para Emmet.

— Estar no meio não é o problema. Sabem que passo muito tempo com Aro. Tenho de me perguntar se algo que eu disse não deu início a essa competição idiota. No mínimo, eu deveria ter previsto esse plano maluco e dissuadido Aro da idéia. Ele jura que só quer fortalecer a editora, mas está destruindo a família.

Alice revirou os olhos.

— Quem sabe de onde veio a idéia para o plano maluco de Aro? Mas você não é responsável pelos atos dele, Edward, e não pode permitir que ele arruíne sua vida. Faça o que o torna feliz, Edward. A vida é sua.

Emmet assentiu.

— Eu concordo.

— Edward, você é ótimo em solucionar problemas — prosseguiu Alice. — Se alguém pode achar uma saída, é você.

Emocionado com o apoio dos irmãos, Edward inspirou fundo.

— Então, só tenho que achar uma solução que agrade a todos. Fácil.

Ou não.

-

* * *

-

Edward entrou no escritório de Aro sem bater.

— Isabella não fazia parte do esquema do pai.

O avô o fitou.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. Aro, estou apaixonado por ela e quero saber se pode passar por cima da inimizade com o pai dela ou se meu relacionamento com Bella vai ser motivo de atrito.

— E se eu não puder passar por cima da inimizade?

Edward inspirou fundo. Pensara muito no que fazer. Precisava de Bella em sua vida.

— Então, eu me demito.

Aro não parecia surpreso.

— E vai fazer o quê? Montar uma banda em Las Vegas?

Edward inspirou fundo.

— Não sei.

— Acha realmente que não notei seus livros, Edward? Que não sei que enquanto sua cabeça está aqui na editora seu coração está longe?

Edward sentiu-se insultado.

— Apesar de não me sentir muito feliz aqui nos últimos dez meses, sempre dei o melhor de mim pela editora.

— Sei disso, mas tenho meus motivos para levar adiante a competição.

Edward não perdeu tempo tentando decifrar o enigma de Aro.

— Quero me casar com Isabella, se ela me aceitar. Caso ela não se demita da Swan, eu me demitirei da editora. Se não puder esquecer tudo e aceitá-la na família, então terei de me demitir de qualquer maneira.

— Só você pode decidir o que é mais importante: a mulher ou o trabalho. Agora, se me der licença, tenho de trabalhar.

Edward deixou o escritório. Qual seria sua escolha? O trabalho ou Bella? Seria sua decisão irrelevante? Será que Bella lhe daria uma segunda chance, ou o mandaria para o inferno por ter quebrado sua promessa diante da primeira provação?

Após o dia infernal, Edward estava aliviado de chegar ao seu prédio.

— Boa noite, James.

— Boa noite, sr. Cullen. O senhor tem visita.

Edward olhou na direção que o porteiro apontava, com esperança de encontrar BElla. Em vez disso, viu Charlie Swan erguendo-se do sofá.

Não precisava dessa dor de cabeça.

— Swan, nada tenho a lhe dizer — disse Edward, dirigindo-se para o elevador.

Charlie o seguiu.

— Então escute. Diz respeito a Bella.

Edward continuou andando, mas reduziu o passo.

— Ela se demitiu, e está deixando o apartamento.

Aquilo o deteve.

— O quê?

— Ela me chamou de canalha egoísta, e tinha razão.

Edward estudou o rosto abatido de Swan.

— Vamos subir.

Segundos depois, deixava o inimigo entrar em sua casa. Será que viria a se arrepender de tal decisão?

— O que aconteceu?

— Isabella foi me ver assim que voltou da Itália. Acusou-me de usá-la, de magoá-la e ao homem que ela amava. Ela está deixando Nova York.

— Quando ela se demitiu?

— Sexta à noite.

Por que não lhe dissera nada quando fora vê-lo hoje de manhã?

— E está me contando isso porque…?

— Porque Isabella não quer mais falar comigo, e porque arruinei minha relação com minha própria filha. Não quero ser responsável por fazer o mesmo com a de vocês dois. Sou um safado egoísta, Cullen, não vou ser moleza como sogro, mas quero que Isabella seja feliz. E, aparentemente, você a faz feliz.

Edward a fizera feliz. E ela o fizera feliz, mais feliz do que jamais fora. Contudo, a magoara com sua falta de confiança e acusações injustas. Mas, a amava, e não podia desistir de tudo sem tentar reparar seu erro.

— Vou ligar para ela.

— Se conseguir que ela o atenda, Cullen, será que poderia lhe dizer que… que sinto muito e que a amo?

— Posso, mas acho melhor ela escutar isso de você.

Edward acompanhou Charlie até a porta. Teria de ter um plano infalível para reconquistar o amor e a confiança de Bella antes que ela deixasse Nova York. Antes que a perdesse de vez, se é que já não a perdera.

* * *

***POV Bella***

— Feliz Halloween, madame — disse o mensageiro, antes de ir embora.

— Para você também — Bella respondeu automaticamente, com os olhos fixos no envelope em sua mão. O endereço do remetente era o do Ernie's Pub. _Edward_. O coração disparou. Fechando a porta, voltou para o interior do apartamento repleto de caixotes de mudança. O fato de o homem acreditar que ela o traíra não apenas a magoava: a deixava furiosa. Ela jogou o envelope fechado no lixo e voltou a empacotar suas coisas.

_Coragem, B. Finalmente vai abrir sua pousada._

Jared, o cunhado de Mason, já concordara em visitar a casa da Avó e em ajudá-la a montar o negócio. Em menos de um ano, teria sua pousada. A idéia não a alegrou tanto quanto deveria.

Sentiria saudades de Edward. O pensamento inesperado atravessou suas defesas, renovando-lhe a raiva. Como ele pôde acreditar que ela o traíra?

Por que o avô dele o fizera.

Edward, recentemente, já fora magoado por alguém que amava e em quem confiava. Como poderia esperar algo diferente dela?

Sua raiva evaporou-se. Bella voltou para a lata de lixo, pegou o envelope e o abriu. No seu interior encontrou um convite para a festa de Halloween no Ernie's Pub, naquela mesma noite. No canto, escrito com a letra de Edward, pôde ler:

_Não usaria essa roupa por mais ninguém. Por favor, venha. Edward_.

Isso? Será que ele estaria fantasiado?

Será que ela deveria ir?

Não.

Sim. O que tinha a perder? Já perdera o coração.

Ela olhou para o relógio. Três horas para encontrar uma fantasia. Algo quase impossível de se fazer na noite de Halloween.

* * *

***POV Edward***

— Tudo bem aí dentro? — perguntou Pam, a garçonete, ao depositar sobre a mesa a bebida.

— Nunca mais como sardinha — resmungou Edward, mexendo os ombros.

Como é que iria beber através do capacete?

— Quer um canudo?

— Quero. Que horas são?

Não conseguira colocar o relógio sob a fantasia.

— Quase nove. Acha que ela vem?

O frio que sentia no estômago dizia que não, mas Edward recusava-se a desistir.

— Ainda temos algumas horas.

Pam deu-lhe um ruidoso tapinha nos ombros.

— Basta me avisar quando estiver pronto.

Mergulhando o canudo no copo, ele ergueu o visor da armadura para beber. Tivera de desembolsar algum dinheiro, mas estava na mesa que ele e Bella haviam ocupado quando se conheceram.

A porta do bar se abriu. Uma prostituta usando uma peruca loura barata e uma máscara vermelha que lhe cobria metade do rosto hesitou no vão da porta. O bustiê vermelho minúsculo realçava os seios pequenos e a minissaia da mesma cor se estendia sobre os quadris esbeltos, deixando um bocado de pele exposta.

Foi recebida por assovios e piadinhas. Alguns sujeitos tiraram o dinheiro das carteiras e ofereceram alguns lances. Aparte do rosto que ainda estava visível ficou da cor da roupa. Edward estava para desviar o olhar quando notou algo familiar na maneira de andar da prostituta. _Bella_.

Levantar da mesa foi tão difícil quanto se sentar. Ele se postou diante dela, quando Bella tentou passar. Os olhos chocolate que o fitaram lhe roubaram o fôlego.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram ao reconhecê-lo.

— Um cavaleiro em armadura reluzente. Muito apropriado, Edward.

Sorrindo, Edward retirou o capacete e o deixou sobre a mesa.

— Uma prostituta?

— Não consegui achar outra fantasia. Quase vim sem, porque isso não é nada a minha cara. É…

— A coisa mais sensual que já vi.

Sob a armadura, ele estava duro como o aço.

— Não usaria isso por mais ninguém — disse Bella, copiando-lhe as palavras.

— Bom saber disso. — Poderia passar o dia inteiro olhando para ela, mas não fora para isso que a convidara. Edward apontou para a mesa. — Fico feliz que tenha vindo, sente-se.

Ela se acomodou, e mordendo o lábio inferior lhe estudou o rosto.

— Quase não vim. Por que me mandou o convite?

Ele tirou as luvas, para poder cobrir uma das mãos dela com a sua.

— Por que queria me desculpar. Sinto ter duvidado de você, Bella. Tê-la magoado. Ter permitido que nossas famílias se metessem entre nós. E principalmente por ter quebrado minha promessa. Não acontecerá novamente.

— Você tinha seus motivos.

— Tinha motivos para ficar zangado com seu pai, não com você.

Com o polegar, ele lhe acariciou a mão. Bella estremeceu e seus mamilos enrijeceram sob o fino bustiê. O fato de seu toque ainda excitá-la daquele jeito encheu Edward de coragem.

— Edward, já me contou o suficiente a respeito de seu avô e da situação no trabalho para eu saber que acredita que alguém que você amava o traiu.

Ele não deveria se surpreender por ela ter deduzido isso. Bella o entendia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

— A tensão no trabalho, o câncer de minha mãe e o fato de meus irmãos terem achado alguém especial com quem compartilhar suas vidas me fizeram examinar profundamente a minha. Até conhecê-la, a vida estava me deixando para trás, Bella.

Ele olhou para Pam e bateu uma das mãos na chapa de metal que lhe protegia o coração — era o sinal combinado. Gentilmente, Edward retirou a máscara de Bella e a colocou sobre a mesa.

— Quando estávamos em Roma, você sugeriu que eu me demitisse da editora e seguisse meu sonho de abrir uma vinícola. Rejeitei a idéia por não ter coragem para correr o risco. Mas você tinha razão. Sem riscos não há recompensas.

Pam chegou trazendo uma pequena bandeja que deixou sobre a mesa. Na bandeja Bella pôde ver uma única rosa e uma pequena caixa de jóias.

Com uma exclamação de surpresa, ela o fitou.

Ele pegou a rosa e acariciou-lhe a face com ela.

— Uma única rosa pelo mês no qual me excitou, me tranqüilizou e me fez mais feliz do que jamais fui. Você me fez acreditar que sonhos podem se realizar, Bella.

Devolvendo a rosa à bandeja, ele pegou a caixa de jóias e a abriu para mostrar um anel com um diamante flanqueado por duas ametistas em forma de coração.

— Um diamante perfeito porque você é mais preciosa para mim do que qualquer coisa, e meu amor por você é tão forte e duradouro quanto esta pedra. Dois corações porque nossos corações devem ficar juntos.

Ele tirou o anel da caixa e estendeu a mão.

— Quero passar o resto da vida amando-a, Isabella Swan. Case-se comigo. Por favor.

O coração de Edward quase parou quando ela pousou as mãos no colo.

— Como pode perdoar meu pai pelo que ele fez?

— Posso não gostar da maneira como ele faz negócios, mas me esforçarei para perdoá-lo, por que ele a ama, e qualquer um que a ama não pode ser de todo mau.

— Ele não me ama.

— Ele veio me ver. Pode acreditar, querida, ele sabe que estragou tudo. Está sofrendo e quer se desculpar. Sei que está furiosa com ele, mas dê-lhe uma chance de endireitar as coisas e de mostrar o quanto a ama. Família é para sempre. Não foi isso que você me disse?

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Bella.

— Não estava brincando quando disse que era o pacificador dos Volturi.

— Gosto de finais felizes.

— E quanto ao seu trabalho? Vai se arrepender de deixar a editora depois que a competição de Aro tiver acabado e tudo houver voltado ao normal?

— Não. O trabalho não me traz satisfação. Gostaria de ficar na editora até o final do ano, para facilitar a transição, mas já quero começar a procurar um lugar para nós na Itália. Um lugar onde possa ter sua pensão e eu possa ensinar música para as crianças. Dinheiro não é problema. Tenho alguns bons investimentos que nos sustentarão até termos algum retorno. Eu tenho um apartamento em Veneza. Seria ótimo morar lá.

Ela sorriu.

— A casa de Roma agora é minha. Minha avó me deixou a propriedade. Terá bastante espaço para dar suas aulas, e pode ficar com seu apartamento para passarmos finais de semana em família.

O coração de Edward disparou.

— Quer dizer que aceita?

— Amo você, Edward Cullen, e nada me fará mais feliz do que ser sua esposa.

Ele a fitou e colocou o anel no dedo dela.

— Amo você, Isabella Swan, e juro que jamais se arrependerá de aceitar o meu pedido.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Fim_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

**Por favor me perdoem por não ter postado ontem, é que eu estava blaster ocupada! Meu celular parecia telefone do corpo de bombeiros. Porque eu já morei em várias cidades de vários estados e todos os meus amigos me telefonaram ontem, fui ao clube, à pizzaria e ao shopping. Meu Deus, ontem o dia definitivamente não teve 24h, talvez umas 15h... hehe***

**Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam a fic, que me desejaram feliz aniversário e que se deram ao trabalho de sempre que terminava de ler um capítulo clicar no botãozinho verde e me mandar a sua opinião ou os seus anseios da fic. Isso entrou para a minha história de vida!**

**Agradecimentos especiais para: Mari Pattinson Br, Amanda, roosi, Gibeluh, Lize G., loli, Priii, Ely Sandes, carolshuxa, Mari, Renata, Mii Yamauti, Rosalinasecret, Ana Krol. Valeu mesmo meninas!**

**Amo vocês!**


End file.
